The Struggle Within previously Riot
by spudtrooper
Summary: Based five years in the future from today. Walker has an encounter with Martinez, the man who killed the other officers at the warehouse. Will he survive? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to comments from TygerMoon Foxx I revamped some of this story and I'm actually taking more time in writing it. Hope you enjoy it this time around. Trying really hard to space things out and pace things better. So enjoy. :)**

The news was not welcoming and in fact it troubled Ranger Cordell Walker as he drove towards Headquarters. Apparently six known gangs had decided to get together for one day to start a massive riot near one of many warehouse distracts in Dallas. Why they chose a place like that he may never know till maybe weeks later. He parked his truck in front quickly taking note of the SWAT vehicle parked outside. It appears the Rangers will be helping out with crowd control today. It's been a long time since he had any involvement in a riot, wonder if he could keep up with the younger officers.

"Hey, Ranger Walker." A young, rather tall SWAT officer walked up to him. "You coming with us today?"

"Yep, sure am. Going full gear?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hairy. Are you sure you want to come along? You're a Captain now, you can remain in your plush office." He laughed then playfully pushed Walker in the shoulder. "Need some excitement in your career again?"

Walker gave the man a light chuckle. "I'll be out in five minutes."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The SWAT van stopped and as Walker climbed out of the truck he could hear loud screams as glass shattered and even could hear the sporadic sound of gunfire. He took a deep breath then followed the men till he could see a surreal scene before him. His vision was already clouded by a thick layer of acrid smoke and he could barely see the fires that burned in the through building's windows. He quickly went to where the Rangers had taken up headquarters and could see Gage talking to four other Rangers that had decided to volunteer.

"Walker, why the hell you doing here? Did you forget, I'm Field Captain?" Gage shook his head as he stepped up to Walker. "Alex is going to kill me if I let you get involved with this."

"What could possibly go wrong? Besides, I'm two years away from retirement. This might be the last real action I get to see." Walker shook the hands of the other Rangers. "First time I've been in full riot gear though."

Gage nodded. "Same here. But it's intense. So far, two officers have been wounded and three gang members killed." He pointed to the direction of all the screaming. "Most have moved indoors and are throwing rocks, bricks, and fiery cocktails out the windows." He patted to the helmet nestled between his right arm. "This has proven to be a life saver."

"Okay, what's the game plan?" He followed Gage to a black SUV where a man stood typing on a laptop which laid on the vehicle's hood. "How many teams do we have out there?"

"Ten, will be twelve with the Rangers." The man at the laptop turned and shook Walker's hand. "It's really risky, sir. Do you really want to be here?"

"I can handle myself, if that's what you're asking." Walker glanced around at the mayhem taking place around him. "Where will the Rangers be stationed?"

Gage pointed to a spot on a rough map which was displayed on the laptop screen. "We're crowd control on the east corner. There's already three guys there with a team of SWAT members from Irving." He patted Walker's shoulder. "Your under my command right now, Walker."

Walker chuckled. "Should I worry?"

"Nope. Because if I even put you in a place where you could get harmed I will never hear the end of it from either Alex or Sydney." Just thinking about his wife got Gage to play with his wedding band. "So, because of that, you will be stationed here."

"I can handle myself, Gage. You know I can." Walker put on his helmet then flipped the visor up. "Just don't tell anybody." He patted the younger man's shoulder as he walked off towards the east corner.

Gage sighed heavily then shook his head. "His stubbornness will be the end of him yet."

Very slowly Walker followed a trail of burning cars and oil drums till he got to a location near a torn down fence. Here he could see several officers in riot gear holding back a small mob trying to push their way out. He hated riots, especially ones with a lot of young men and teenagers involved. That usually meant there will be pure chaos as the gang members tried to prove themselves to others.

He took a deep breath then ran up to the officers who were so busy with the rioters in front of them they didn't even see him approach. He found his way to a man standing off to the side yelling into a bullhorn.

This man lowered the horn and smiled at Walker. "This is a surprise. You do know that Captains are suppose to stay, _indoors_, right?" He had a laugh at his own joke.

"I can handle myself." Walker raised his arm up as a chunk of brick came flying their way. "Any idea what started this?"

"No idea. We have six different gangs here, Walker. Six. You know very well that doesn't happen unless something big is about to go down." He cringed as an explosion rocked the area. "Shit! What was that!"

Quickly Walker's attention was drawn to the warehouses where he could see several fires and some moving shadows in the windows. _Must be fireworks_, he thought as he brought his attention back to the man with the bullhorn. He was about to ask something else when he heard the crowd of officers screaming behind him.

"No! The perimeter is about to break! Everybody fall back now!" He turned to Walker and shook his head. "That means you, sir!"

Call it his stubborn pride, but he wanted to wait this riot out with all the other officers. So, instead of leaving he went straight to the fence where he could easily make out several dozen angry faces staring back at him. Some of the gang members he saw definitely had that look of murder in their eyes. Well, hopefully they won't break through.

A SWAT officer closes to him grunted as the crowd surged forward. "We need to get out of here! They're going to overtake us!"

"Calm down! We can handle this!" Walker ran up and helped the men keep the crowd back. "Just stay together…" He was abruptly caught off by a hand going through the fence and grabbing at his jacket. The hand latched on and it took all he had to not be pulled to the fence. "How many more are coming!"

"Hopefully more." An officer grunted as he pushed forward on the fence. "If this goes down, all hell will break loose!"

As if on cue the fence rocked twice then collapsed on the men which sent the crowd stampeding towards them. Quickly, Walker who had been knocked on his back got up on his feet and looked around him to see a stunned SWAT officer nearby. Without even thinking about his well being he quickly ran towards the man then latched onto his gear.

"Officer, can you hear me!" Walker shouted this several times till he finally got a response. "We need to get moving now!"

The SWAT officer nodded his head as he stood to his feet. "What about the rest of my men!"

Walker turned that way to see, in horror two officers and a Texas Ranger being pulled into the crowd. He could actually hear the men scream as the gang began to beat them. He took a deep breath, calmed his nerves down then glanced around him to see four officers and the remaining Rangers nearby. He nodded is head then pointed towards a building about two hundred yards that seemed clear of any gang activity.

"Got it!" The SWAT officer glanced behind him, signaled at his team then moved in front of Walker. "Let's go! Keep real low!"

Swiftly the team followed the SWAT officer making sure to alternate their positions. It has been a long time since Walker had to run in a slight squat and he could tell his knees didn't appreciate him doing this. _Must be all those injuries back when he was in tournament fighting_, he thought as he leaned his back against the carriage of an upturned vehicle. He peered around the front of the car to see the SWAT leader eying the warehouse with another one of his men.

Soft footsteps approached from his right and a young SWAT officer joined him behind the car. "This is insane! Where is the National Guard!"

Walker shook his head. "This has to be called a state emergency for them to show up." He turned to the officer to see him cradling an automatic rifle. "And now some of the gang has body armor and firearms." Instinctively he grabbed at his weapon which he had swung to his back. "Listen, we will get those men…"

The officer shook his head. "I saw one of them…It was one of my guys." He took a deep breath. "They don't like officers, they won't take any of us alive." The team began moving again. "See ya around, grandpa."

The words were meant to irritate him, but Walker just ignored the man. The young officer seemed to have a problem with him and that wasn't his fault. He pushed off the car then ran to the next piece of cover he could find, an old oil drum. The rust chipped off as he rubbed his back against it and the strong smell of gasoline hit his nose. He tried to relax his rapidly beating heart, but knew with the adrenaline surging through his body that will not happen. Though his mind was perfectly clear and relaxed, his body was ready for any action. _Dear God, don't let me die of a heart attack._

Once again the team moved forward and Walker found himself leaning up against the building that could serve as their place of refuge. He glanced back from where they had come from and could see the fires had intensified. Now the night sky was on fire with orange light as thick, black smoke rose into the air.

A handed patted him on the shoulder. "Looks like the coast is clear. We're moving in. Stay close to us." Whispered the SWAT officer next to him. "The other Rangers are in front. Don't worry they are safe."

Walker nodded then followed the team into the musty interior of the old warehouse. Once inside the blackness quickly overpowered his eyesight and it took several seconds for him to adjust. Once his vision cleared he could see the fires from outside helped a bit in illuminating the interior of the building. All around him he could see graffiti sprawled from wall, floor and ceiling, some of it rather profane in nature.

He shook his head as the SWAT leader took head count. "What are your plans now?"

The leader shook his head. "I need to call for backup and get my men back." He turned to Walker then gave a slight nod. "Thanks for helping my guy back there."

"No problem. Thanks for watching out for my men." He turned to see the two Rangers standing near an old desk. One of them appeared to be favoring his arm. "Ranger Stevens, how badly are you hurt?"

Stevens shrugged. "Think I might have chipped my elbow. It's not the pain sir, it's that tingling sensation you get when you hit your funny bone. It just won't go away."

The SWAT leader stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant Jay Minton. And these are my men; Simmons, Rodriguez, Taylor, Gibson, Bowen and McAllister." He waved at each man as he introduced the SWAT team to the Rangers.

Walker shook all the men's hands. "I'm Ranger Walker and those two are Ranger Stevens and Ranger Reed."

He sighed heavily as he took a mental note that one of his men was now either dead or a captive to the gangs. Shame he didn't know who it was. Maybe that was for the best. However, the two that were here did. That could cause problems later on if they were to encounter any rioters.

Minton pushed a button on a device that wrapped around his throat. "This is Alpha Team, can anybody hear me?" When he released all he got was static. "Base this is Alpha Team, please respond." More static. "Shit! Communications are down." He turned to Walker. "How is your walkie?"

Walker tried but also got static. "It should clear up eventually." He sighed heavily. "We should secure all entry points." He glanced around him to see nods all around, even from Stevens who was still cradling his injured arm. "If anybody gets in any trouble whistle very loudly twice." He turned to Minton. "Hopefully we won't get any company."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hour Later**

The room was full of smoke that had faded in from the fires raging outside and it actually began to burn at Walker's eyes. Hopefully there wasn't any harmful chemicals in the nearby warehouses or the teams here will be suffering for years to come from health problems. He leaned his head against the wall then turned it to see Gibson biting his fingernails. This was the man that had called him grandpa awhile back. Wonder how old he really was?

Gibson spit out his nail and turned to Walker. "Got a problem?"

"Not really." Walker turned his head to face the wall in front of him then closed his eyes. Instantly pictures of Alex and Angela flashed before him relaxing his mind and giving him something to focus on. "Do you have any family?"

"Nah, no time for family. You?"

Walker nodded as he tried to hold back his smile. "An eleven year old girl and a beautiful wife."

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily as he thought about his wife and daughter who were now at home probably sitting on the sofa and watching the news reports. Knowing Alex she would be really worried about him, especially if she called Gage or Sydney up. Wonder how Gage was doing? This was his first real big case after he was promoted to Field Captain. How is he doing with the stress? Especially not knowing where four of his men were. Must be killing him unable to go out and search for them.

"How many years have you been with the force?" Gibson asked disturbing Walker from his thoughts.

"Too long to count." Walker let out a chuckle as he turned his head to the younger man. "Little over thirty years as a Texas Ranger, forty-five all together if you count my time as an officer for Texas Department of Public Safety."

A shocked expression went over Gibson's face. "Man, that's longer than I've been on this Earth." He shook his head. "Guess you like it, huh?"

"Yeah, I actually do." Walker glanced down at the rifle cradled in his arms then took a deep breath. "Due for retirement in just a few years. Going to spend more time with the family."

Gibson nodded. "Cool. I just don't see me as a family guy, you know. I'm always running around doing this or that. Can't ever get a steady girlfriend and my mom is always breathing down my neck about a grandkid. Guess that's what I get for being the only child."

Walker laughed. "Parents are like that." His voice didn't quite disguise the emotional pain he was in by just thinking of his own parents who were killed too young in life. "I fear the day my little girl starts dating. Heck at eleven she already hinted at having boys that liked her." He shook his head. "Kids, they grow up so fast."

"Hey, you two." Minton walked into the room, his eyes studying the window to Walker's left. "Communications are still down." He shook his head. "I hope everything is okay back at base." He walked through the room to peer out the window to the glowing night sky. "It's getting rather hairy out there though. Wonder how long this will last?"

"Can't last that long." Gibson stretched then slowly stood up. "I'm going to walk for a bit."

Minton held his hand up then nodded. "Just stay in earshot of everybody. Don't let your guard down, you never know what may happen."

"Yeah, yeah." Gibson waved at the men in the room then left to pace the halls of the warehouse.

The SWAT leader sat across from Walker, his back leaning against the paint chipped wall. "Good kid. But he needs to focus more." His foot began to tap as he fidgeted with a clasp on his vest. "Dang, I need a cigarette."

"Smoking will kill you." Walker reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "I don't chew gum, but I carry it in case of situations like this." He threw a piece to Minton. "Hopefully it'll kill the urge."

"Nothing will kill the urge." He eagerly popped the piece into his mouth then nodded at Walker. "So, what's a person like you doing down here?"

Walker shrugged. "Needed some excitement back in my life before I retired."

Minton had a laugh at this. "Picked one hell of a day to hang out with the young punks like us." He shifted his rifle then brought his knees up to his chest. "So, did I hear right. Forty-five years of service to this lovely state of Texas?"

"Yeah, you heard right. More than half of my life." Walker smiled at this realization. "Wow, never thought of it that way before."

"Hey you two, the group is advancing." Reported Simmons who appeared in the doorway of the room. "Seems about a dozen or so individuals. Can't tell if they are armed or not."

Walker quickly jumped to his feet and went to the front door where he could see a large crowd outside. "Okay, everybody needs to guard here! Watch for any stranglers that might try to sneak in through another entry point."

Minton nodded. "Got it!" He went around to pat men on the back and point them to where they needed to go. "Walker! You'll be with me and Simmons to guard the front door!"

Swiftly Walker went to the wall by a large window then leaned against it so he could get a peak outside. In his hands was his rifle, but he knew all too well not to use it unless his life was truly at risk. His fingers flexed around the stock and muzzle as his adrenaline kicked in. If the rioters did get to them, they will surely be outnumbered which could be very disastrous for the team seeking refuge inside this warehouse.

He turned his attention to Milton to see the SWAT leader leaning against the door, his rifle down at his side. They both exchanged glances then went back to study the approaching crowd. Walker said a quick prayer then peered out the window once again to see one lone man standing before the crowd holding up what appeared to be a flaming cocktail.

"Watch out!" Walker quickly pulled his head away from the window as a flying Molotov cocktail came through the open window. As it shattered onto the ground it quickly burst into flames destroying any night vision Walker had. "They're coming!"

He heard screams from outside as the crowd rushed the warehouse and Walker knew the time has come to fight. Movement to his left told him that somebody was crawling through the open window. He turned his head that way to see a young man, no older than twenty staring right at him. Walker could see the teen smile in the glow of the fire as he reached out towards him. Quickly Walker shuffled away from the wall, stood to his feet and got into a guarding stance, his rifle out in front of him. This actually got a laugh as the front door burst open to let in a dozen or so gang members.

"Put your weapons down!" Shouted the teen as several around Walker raised makeshift weapons in the air which were obviously made from warehouse debris. "NOW!"

Minton stepped out of the shadows and shook his head. "No, you all need to give up now! This riot has gone on long enough! Just drop your weapons and let's end this as peacefully as we can!"

The man stepped up to Walker who didn't flinch as he took out a cell phone from his jacket. He pushed a button then held the phone to his ear. "Homes, take a picture of the Texas Ranger, send it to my cell." After a minute or two he showed Walker a picture on the phone. "I think that should show you something. He's alive for now, but in a lot of pain. We just want higher ups. We will let the other officers go." He leaned even closer to Walker. I want no lying, no heroes. Like you," He stabbed his finger into Walker's chest. "I know you are a Captain. Drop your weapon now, go to your knees and put your hands behind your head."

Walker knew even with the other officers around him he was outnumbered and could be swarmed by the other rioters if he made a mistake. He slowly lowered his gun to the ground, got to his knees then laced his hands behind his head. As he did this Minton, Simmons and Gibson did the same thing.

"The rest of you, leave now!" When they didn't move the leader pointed to the door. "NOW!"

After much hesitation the other officers finally left and Walker let out a deep sigh of relief. The younger, not so experienced officers were finally gone, hopefully to return safely to their families tonight. A gang member walked up to Walker, grabbed his right arm and forced him to stand to his feet.

"All of you, strip off your gear and your boots!" Ordered the leader.

Quickly Walker did just that to see his gear being distributed to what must be the higher ups in the gangs around him. Once he had his boots off he was forced back onto his knees as somebody brought his hands to his back. Here he could feel as zip ties synched around his wrists and then could feel somebody removing his socks so they can tie up his ankles. He kept his attention focused on a spot on the floor till somebody grabbed a handful of his hair and violently yanked his head up.

"You're ours now!" The leader squatted in front of Walker. "This is going to be fun." He snapped his fingers. "Take this one and that one," He pointed to Minton. "To a room together and make sure they stay quiet!"

The hand holding his head up threw it down to allow four others to lift him up and carry him down a hall till they got to a room at the very end. Here he was thrown to the ground, landing hard on his left shoulder. He had no time to recover when a fist slammed into his eye then another into his back.

"Stupid pig! You're the one with that gang program!" Shouted a young male as he slammed his fist into Walker's face. "Paco, can we beat them to death!"

Paco, the teen in charge shook his head. "Not to death. I want them alive for a bit, to see that I have kept my word about the other officers."

Blood ran into Walker's mouth from a busted lip, the bitter metallic taste causing him to instantly spit it out. The few punches to his face left him in pain, but thanks to his high tolerance he was soon able to ignore his throbbing eye and lip. His mind focused primarily on survival and how to get out of his situation. Slowly he turned his head to see Minton writhing in agony on the floor just feet from him. He saw blood trickling down the man's face from a gash to his temple. And judging by how he had his legs curled tightly to his body, he must have gotten a kick to the stomach or groin.

Walker slowly tried to get up, but was abruptly stopped by a knee to the face. He could actually hear as his nose and possibly other bones broke. Searing pain made him yell briefly before he fell heavily onto his back and on his tied up hands. He curled up into the fetal position as he tried desperately to focus through the pain that radiated out from his injured and now bleeding nose.

"Don't you move again!" A gang member kicked him in the side to emphasize his point. "Let's get them against that wall!" He shouted as several hands dragged Walker to a paint chipped wall. "Remain quiet you two! Any second now, your men will be safe."

Paco reached into his jacket as music blared from its pocket. He quickly took out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Ranger Zeigler, glad to see you made it. Hang on, I want you to talk to your Captain and tell him everybody is okay."

Walker shifted his weight then allowed the man to hold the phone to his ear. "Zeigler, is it really you?" He asked, his voice laced with pain.

"Yes, it's me." Zeigler sounded worse than him and even appeared to be wheezing some. "Reed and Stevens are here along with SWAT members Simmons, Rodriguez, Taylor, Bowen and McAllister." Walker could hear him grimacing then take a very uneasy breath. "They blocked communications. I don't know how, but they did. Also, I'm afraid to report, sir that one of the SWAT members that were with me was killed."

"Zeigler, thanks for the update. Get taken care…" The phone was pulled away as a fist slammed into his already swollen left eye. "Minton, the team made it back safely." This got him to be thrown down onto the ground and kicked several times in the back and stomach. He grimaced in pain then lifted his head up to see the SWAT leader staring at him. "We did the right thing."

Minton slowly nodded. "And what about my two men that was captured earlier?"

"I'm sorry. One was killed." Walker curled into a tight ball as more kicks came his way.

Walker could hear Minton scream as he heard the men beat him with renewed anger. Gradually he lifted his head to see a crowd of four around the officer, punching, kicking and even spitting on him. He watched as Paco broke up the crowd, took out a small hand gun and held it to Minton's head.

"Make sure he sees this!" Ordered Paco as he took off the safety.

Several hands grabbed hold of Walker then forced him to face Minton who could barely lift his own head up. A hand grabbed hold of his hair then pulled up so Walker couldn't tear his attention away to what was about to happen in front of him. Paco's finger squeezed the trigger sending a bullet straight through Minton's temple, instantly killing the officer. He shot two more times which left the officer's head barely recognizable.

Walker pulled at the hands holding him as anger raged at his heart. How could they kill an officer like that in cold blood? Minton did nothing to them, nothing at all. He let out a yell of frustration as he was thrown to his back and brutally beaten for a second time. Walker tried desperately to curl into a fetal position, but found his body just wouldn't respond to his command's anymore.

He groaned in pain as his mind began to fade in and out, his will to live still strong enough to keep him slightly awake. Gradually he lifted his head and turned it to see Minton's dead body just feet from him. Blood pooled from the wounds to the officer's head to stain the cement floor. Walker could see his own blood as it dropped onto the floor to mix with Minton's. Part of him couldn't believe what he had just saw and he tried to believe that the officer in front of him will get up. But Walker knew the bullets killed Minton before he had even hit the ground.

"So, Ranger how do you like the pain?" Paco squatted down and patted Walker's broken jaw which got him to involuntarily grimace. "You, will die a slow and painful death." Quickly he stood up and fired two shots into Walker's chest. "Let's go!"

Once Walker got over the initial shock of being shot, he could feel the searing pain in his chest. Judging by his labored breathing, at least one of the shots hit his lung. Paco was right, he will die a slow and painful death by drowning in his own blood. He gingerly rolled over to his side and spat out the blood that began to pull into his mouth. He didn't know what the other shot had hit, but he was afraid it might have ricocheted off of one of his ribs.

He coughed several times, the action causing him to nearly scream out in pain. His vision began to blur as his blood pooled into his chest, drowning him. So, this is how he will die. All alone, next to a dead officer in a abandoned warehouse in Dallas. Shame he didn't get to see his family one last time. Just thinking about them made his mind relax. As images of Alex and Angela played in his mind he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where things do get slightly different from the last edition. Let me know what you all think. :)**

**An Hour Later**

Being in the National Guard was a huge honor for young Sergeant Sam Parker, but instead of going off to war, he was at a location where a large riot had taken place. He could see at least three warehouses that were on fire and was being put out by firefighters. _Man, must have been crazy here. _

All thanks to the Guard's presence the riot pretty much dwindled down to only a few fights and three small holdouts of gang members. Unfortunately there was three SWAT officers and a Texas Ranger still missing. Let's just hope they were found alive, but the possibility of that was rather slim. Since the Guard's arrival thirty minutes ago, most of the officers and Rangers had come out of hiding.

His Squad Captain, Bailey patted him on the back. "We're going to check out three warehouses outside the main perimeter."

Parker nodded his head. "Got it."

He followed his Captain through the many crowds of officers where he could see that several appeared rather exhausted and defeated. Some he could see were bleeding from head injuries and others were favoring arm wounds. He tore his attention away and focused on the man in front of him as they marched to a smaller warehouse roughly two hundred yards away. As they approached, Bailey quickly held his fist up and peered into the front door. Parker found himself hiding behind an old rusty oil drum which reeked like gasoline.

"Clear! Move in!" Shouted Bailey.

Parker quickly sprinted into the warehouse and took up position at the entrance of a hallway on the first floor. He swept his light back and forth to see no movement in the shadows.

"Hallway is clear!" He began moving from room to room making sure the area was indeed free from any gang members. As he got to a back room his light played against a pool of shiny red liquid on the ground that he instantly knew to be blood. "Captain!" He slowly stepped in, his eyes instantly spotting the dead officer. Then his attention went to another officer who appeared to be dead as well. "Found two bodies, sir!"

Bailey slowly stepped into the room and shook his head. "Damn." He knelt next to the officer who was obviously dead from a fatal wound to the head to check for a pulse anyway. "Parker, go check that one."

Parker quickly nodded and knelt next to the other officer to hear a slight wheeze. "Sir, he's alive!" He quickly took out the Ka-Bar from it's holder on his pack strap and cut the man's arms and legs free from the zip ties. "Hang on, sir. Help will be here shortly."

Bailey knelt next to the man and shook his head. "He's been shot twice in the chest. I'm surprised to see that he's even still alive." He pushed a button on the communicator which was attached to his pack strap. "This is Charlie team. We need a medic team stat to building ten." He took off his glove and checked the man's pulse. "He's barely alive."

Thompson appeared in the doorway. "Found two more bodies on the second floor."

"Very well. Go ahead and call for CSI and a coroner." He turned as a medic came rushing into the room. "We have a live one!"

The medic, Peyton and his partner Lee knelt next to the officer, the former checking the man's pupils with a pinpoint flashlight. "Pupils are dilated. He's in shock."

Parker just stepped back to let the paramedics do their work on the man who was a sole survivor of a brutal murder spree. He glanced over to the dead officer then slowly backed out of the room as a CSI team from the local police force ran in. In his young mind he was confused and unsure of what to do next. It seemed everything was being taken care of, what could he possibly do now?

"Okay, let's get him on a stretcher and to a hospital. You, help us out!"

Quickly Parker ran up and grabbed hold of the IV bag that the paramedic had held out for him. He glanced at the injured officer who now laid on a stretcher with his shirt cut off. He could easily see where two bullets had entered into his chest and several bruises which covered the man's abdomen and arms. How is this man still alive?

"Okay, just follow us." Lee patted the officer's hand. "Hang in there, buddy. Just a little bit longer and you'll be at the hospital." He raised his head. "Somebody call his family."

**Parkland Hospital**

The news still hasn't really sunk in yet for Alex as she sat in the small waiting room with Sydney and Erica at her side. Trivette had left to get coffee and Gage was busy filing reports back at Headquarters. As for Angela, Alex thought it was best for their daughter to stay at a friend's house till she knew exactly what Walker's condition really was. Right now all she knew about her husband was that he was beaten and then shot twice. She was never told how bad his condition really was, which worried her.

Trivette stepped into the waiting room with three cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Alex and another to Erica before he sat down next to the latter. His face told Alex he too was rather worried about Walker. Will her husband be okay?

"He shouldn't have even been out there." He shook his head. "He's Captain, he really didn't have to be there."

"Gage told me that he wanted to be part of something before he retired." Sydney sighed heavily as her hand instinctively went to her stomach. "But he could have stayed with Gage where it was safe."

A doctor slowly stepped into the room and nodded his head at the friends and family. "I take it you are here for Ranger Walker?" When everybody nodded, he closed the door and sat down. "I'm Doctor Nguyen, right now Mr. Walker is in surgery to repair damage to his right lung and to remove his right kidney." He held a hand up to silence Alex who was about to cry. "He will be able to live a perfectly normal life with just one kidney. However, the damage to his lung was extensive. It will take several months for him to get back to how he use to be."

Trivette slowly nodded. "How about the beating he took?"

"Mr. Walker is a fighter and I can say right now, he should be dead. He was badly beaten and will have to have surgery to repair his jaw and nose. That will began once we know his lung is stable. As for other injuries, he has a few broken fingers on his left hand, broken and cracked ribs and several bruises, some very deep." He sighed heavily. "Mr. Walker is very lucky to be alive. Both of his lungs should have collapsed before getting here. It's a miracle they didn't." He nodded then checked his watch. "Surgery will take eight hours or so. I suggest getting some rest or some food. I will let you know if anything happens."

Alex slowly nodded. "Thank you, doctor." As Nguyen left she leaned against Erica. "Why did this have to happen to him?" She began to cry not knowing what to say to Angela. "I need to call Angela and let her know."

Erica gently rubbed Alex's back. "He's a fighter. Walker's will to live is very strong, you heard the doctor he should have been dead, but he's not." Her eyes went to her husband to see him staring at the Styrofoam cup in his hands. He knew something that wasn't told to her or anybody else in the room. "Don't worry, Alex. Walker will be fine."

"Then why do I feel this way, Erica?" Alex shook her head as she felt the tears falling into her lap. "There's something wrong." She sighed heavily. "Just wish I knew what it was."

Trivette took a deep breath then slowly stood up to leave the room. Sure, Walker may pull through this just fine, but how will he take being the only survivor? All the other officers that were found in the warehouse were shot, execution style and yet Walker was shot in the chest. Whoever killed the other officers wanted his friend to die a slow and painful death. So, Walker may have survived, but he will have a lot of demons to fight in the years to come from being able to live while others died.

He looked behind him to see his wife of four years staring at him. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so. Call me if anything happens."

As he opened the door to the hallway reality of what had happened hit him. All around him he could see officers and fellow Texas Rangers being helped by doctors or nurses. Then he could see in the much larger waiting room friends and families of the oth injured lawmen. The riot was quiet possibly the deadliest in history. Twenty-two gang members were killed and four law officers were brutally murdered. Three were in surgery right now after being viciously beaten, one of those his longtime friend.

A man wearing black combat clothing stepped up to him, his arm in a sling. It took Trivette's rattled and tired brain to recognize the man before him as Ranger Stevens.

"Hey, Trivette." Stevens shook the hand of the retired Ranger. "Any news on Walker?"

"Yeah, he's in surgery right now. Doctor said he will pull through, but he'll have several months of therapy." Trivette quickly took note of how Stevens' face turned sour. "Listen, it wasn't your fault…"

Stevens shook his head. "I should have stayed." His right hand cradled his injured arm. "But Walker told us to leave. I can't understand why." His head dropped. "It's my fault that those men died and Walker is now suffering. I'm the senior of the group, I should have stepped up and done something."

"It's not your fault." Trivette sighed heavily then smiled at the man just a few years younger than himself. "You're a good Ranger."

"A good Ranger would have stayed." Stevens sighed then patted Trivette on the shoulder. "I'm going to go home and see my family. Call me if anything happens to Walker."

**Somewhere in Dallas**

The small apartment was quiet except for the television that was on in the living room. Angela sat at the dining room table with a book in front of her trying to get her mind away from the news reports. Unfortunately, no matter what she did her mind kept going to her father. Her mother had told her that he had gone to help out Uncle Gage and had been injured. But Angela still didn't know how bad her father was which caused her to worry.

"This just in, we have an update on the current conditions of Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger Randall Zeigler and Sergeant Samuel Porter for the Dallas Police Department." Images of the men flashed on screen and tears nearly came to Angela's face at the picture of her father. "We bring you to Parkland Hospital where a spokesman for the Texas Department of Public Safety will be starting a news conference."

Angela slowly got up and made her way into the living room where her friend, Madison greeted her with a big hug. She returned it then brought her attention to the television to see a tall man standing behind a podium. Right now he just talked about the other men that were mentioned, not one word on her father yet.

"Come here, Angie." Michelle, Madison's mother motioned for her to sit on the sofa with them. "I can change the channel if you want." The phone rang and Carl, Madison's father quickly picked it up. "Yeah, hang on." He held the phone out for Angela. "It's your mother." His voice was very soothing and Angela gave him a smile as she grabbed the phone from him.

She went down the short hall to Madison's bedroom and closed the door. "Mom. How's dad?"

"He's going to be okay, just in a lot of pain." Her mother's voice was soft and raspy as though she was crying. "He's in surgery right now, Angie."

Angela sat down on Madison's bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please mom, tell me the truth. I will find out eventually from news."

Her mother took a deep breath. "Angela, your father is going to be very sick for awhile. He has a damaged lung and kidney. He was also beaten up pretty badly." Her mother sounded as though she was crying as she took another deep breath. "Sweetie, your father is fighting for his life right now."

"When can I see him?" Angela's voice quivered as she held back her own tears.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Her mother's voice held a smile. "Don't worry, your father will pull through this just fine."

"Tell him I love him, mom." Angela talked to her mother for a few more minutes then hung up the phone.

She laid down on Madison's bed, hugged a pillow then let the tears come that she had been holding in. _God please save my dad, make him okay_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parkland Hospital**

It has been a little over two hours now and still no word on Walker or the other officers. Trivette found himself in the large waiting room where other Texas Rangers and Dallas Police Officers sat waiting for any news on their friends. Mixed in the crowd of uniforms was family of either the injured or the diseased. An older woman began to cry rather loudly which brought everybody's attention to her.

Officer Justin Smith sat down next to Trivette and shook his head. "That's Mrs. Gibson, Charlie's mother. She blames Walker for his death."

"What!" Trivette glanced over at the woman then back at Smith. "Why?"

"He made the decision for the higher ups to stay." Smith rubbed his face as he took a look around the large, packed room. "Why did the gang just want the senior officers? Hell, why was there a riot in the first place?" He took a deep breath. "So many questions."

"Supposedly it was a drug bust that had gone horribly wrong. But I hear that it's something much, much deeper than that." Trivette glanced at Mrs. Gibson once again to see her being comforted by several officers and an older man that might be her husband. "We will know what happened. After all we have several of the gang members in custody right now."

Mrs. Gibson sobbed loudly then pointed at Texas Ranger Tyler Fletcher. "It was one of your men that killed my baby!" Her husband tried to console her, but she just waved him off. "He wanted to be a Texas Ranger!" She cried even louder at this declaration. "I want to see him tried for what he has done! I want to see him suffer!"

Anger swelled inside of Trivette and before he could lash out at the woman he left the room to head to the family waiting room where Alex, Erica and Sydney were waiting for news on Walker's condition. How could that woman say something like that? Did she know that Walker was right now fighting for his life on an operating table? Did she not care that he will suffer daily for the decision he had made?

"Trivette!" Fletcher ran up to him with a scowl on his own face. "How could she say that about Walker?"

Trivette stopped in the hall to face his fellow Ranger. "She has all right to be upset right now, just wish she wouldn't target Walker." He put his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "What if Walker does get charged for what he did?"

Fletcher's shoulders sagged as the anger cleared from his face. "He just might, especially if the other families press charges." He breathed out heavily as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "My gosh, he could be going to jail for involuntary manslaughter."

"Let's not think about that right now." Trivette began to walk once again. "Right now, we need to be there for the Walker and Ziegler families." When he made his way to the family waiting room he could see through the glass door, Alex who sat leaning against Erica. "We worry about the charges if and when they come."

Alex shifted her weight slightly and saw Trivette with Fletcher behind him as they made their way into the smaller room. Here, family of Walker, Ziegler and Porter sat waiting for any news of their loved ones. Trivette smiled at the people in the room then sat down next to Alex.

"Syd, how's Gage handling all of this?"

She shook her head. "He's getting help from several other Rangers and the FBI, but they are already swamped with interrogations." She began to rub Alex's shoulders. "Word is going around that the riot happened as a statement to the DPS. A war is about to happen between several gang members and the mafia."

Alex wiped her face with the tissue she held in her hands. "They have one of the gang members in custody that was there when Walker was shot." She sniffled then turned to Trivette to see his face etched with anger. "Gage is trying to talk to him right now."

Just thinking about what had happened almost made Alex break down once again. She has tried to remain so strong, however right now she just let the tears come. Her husband was forced to make a difficult decision then he was beaten and shot. On top of that, he was the lone survivor which could effect him quite a bit mentally.

The door to the waiting room opened and as Alex turned that way Trivette quickly got up. "Mrs. Minton."

Alex slowly got up, unsure what the woman's intentions were for visiting them. Mrs. Minton took a look around then went up to Alex who slightly tensed up. Here was a woman whose husband was killed because of Walker's actions. Why was she here?

The woman before her took a deep breath then held her hands open as though to hug Alex. "I just want you to know that I don't blame Walker for my husband's death."

"Thank you." Alex hugged the woman as she began to cry once again. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear that."

"I know, if Jay had the decision to make, he would have done the same thing." The woman pulled back and gave Alex a weak smile. "My name is Debra, but you can call me Debbie."

Alex slowly nodded at the woman. "My name is Alex."

She rubbed Alex's shoulders. "Need some company?"

"Thank you, but you should go home and be with your family."

Debbie's eyes got rather misty as she bit her lower lip. "I have no family. We never even had a child together." The tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Alex gave the woman a big hug. "You can sit with us." She motioned to a chair with her hand and as Debbie sat down Trivette handed her a box of tissues. "We'll get through this together." Alex squeezed Debbie's hand. "No matter what happens."

**Two Hours Later: Ranger Headquarters**

The interrogation room was small, but that was done on purpose. But that still didn't make the claustrophobic feel any more comforting. Gage paced the area by the door, his arms crossed at his chest as his mind reeled over what he could do to get the little punk before him to talk. He had tried everything and so far the young man refused to speak.

Gage took a deep breath then rolled his neck till it popped. "Okay, Young. I need for you to start talking." He leaned his hands against the table and peered into the man's brown eyes. "Now tell me, what happened in that warehouse?"

Young crossed his arms then leaned back in his chair. "And what do I get if I do?"

This infuriated Gage, but he kept his anger in check. "Not promising anything. If you say something and if it proves useful, then maybe we can work something out." He sat down in the chair then turned on the video camera. "Now, tell us what happened."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Young gave Gage a smirk as he rocked forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Me and my homies heard about a group of officers that hid in one of the warehouses. So, we decided we're going to check it out." He shifted in his seat. "Paco decided he would use those officers to send a message."

Gage gave the young man a nod. "And what message is that?"

Young sighed heavily then bit his lower lip and his eyes began to waver. "I really don't know." Gage rolled his eyes which got Young to raise his left hand in protest, his other was handcuffed to the table. "Paco just told us that he wanted to get a message across. He had taken a Texas Ranger's gun and he wanted to use it."

It took all Gage had in him not to leave the room right then and there. Instead he rubbed his face then leaned his arms against the table top. The dreaded time has come, way too soon then he had anticipated. He took a few deep breaths then leaned back in the chair, his hands flat against the table.

"Young, what did you do once you reached the warehouse?"

The young man glanced at the table then began to pick at the cuffs on his right wrist. "Will I be protected?" He glanced up at Gage, his eyes full of fear. "I need to know for certain, before I talk anymore."

Gage gave him a nod. "If you give us a reliable account and be our key eye witness, then yes."

Young shifted around in his seat for quite some time before he spoke. "All right." He stared at the two-way mirror behind Gage. "I want protective custody and I want to be put into the witness protection program." He leaned across the table to get a good look at Gage. "I can tell you many things about what is going on, but I know they will kill me for being a rat."

The door opened and in walked Fred Harvester, the head FBI agent for the case. "It's a deal." He started a voice recorder then leaned against the wall. "Did Walker have a choice? Could he have done something to prevent what had happened?"

"No, I don't think so." Young shook his head. "Paco, or Raphael Martinez, was dead set on killing that night." He sighed heavily then rubbed his face. "Another group already had a Texas Ranger and a SWAT officer hostage. There was another officer, but Paco shot him, execution style." He shook his head again. "He would have killed anyway, no matter what Walker did. I'm glad that Walker gave up like that, might have saved lives that night."

Harvester slowly nodded his head. "Why are you switching sides like this? What's in it for you?"

Young sighed heavily. "Look, I'm only sixteen and I made a big mistake. I realized if I didn't talk, I may spend the rest of my life in prison."

"You made a good choice." Gage nodded at Harvester. "Okay, let's start from the beginning."

**A Few Hours Later: Parkland Hospital**

The hospital was rather quiet in the early mornings, which Gage liked. He didn't have to worry about running into people he knew as he made his way to Zeigler's room. Two hours ago his friend came out of surgery which repaired a punctured lung and lacerated liver. Now, Zeigler was finally waking up and asking for Gage. Wonder what he had to say?

As he rounded the corner he instantly spotted Zeigler's oldest son, Bryant talking to a nurse just outside a curtained off room. The nurse gave a quick nod then left rather quickly. Bryant turned to the Ranger and gave him a warm smile.

"Dad's been asking for you." He gave Gage a handshake then pointed to a large curtained room behind him. "Doctor's say he's going to be just fine." He pulled the curtain back to show Gage a thin man laying in a bed hooked up to several machines. "Dad, Captain Gage is here." Bryant went over to Zeigler's bedside and took hold of his father's hand. "Just remember, only talk when you need to."

Gage stepped to Zeigler's other side and looked down at the man's bruised face. "Hey, buddy." He took hold of his friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Glad to see that you'll pull through this just fine."

Zeigler's left eye gradually opened, his right was swollen shut. "How's Walker?"

"He's still in surgery, but doctor's say he'll pull through."

"Good." Zeigler's eye slowly began to close. "I'm sorry…"

Gage shook his head. "For what? You've done nothing wrong."

"I got everybody killed." His voice faded as he fought the drugs that was making him drowsy. "Please, forgive me."

The man before him fell asleep once more, his last words echoing around in Gage's mind. If Zeigler felt this way, wonder how Walker will feel. How will Gage possibly tell Walker that all of the men taken hostage in the warehouse were brutally murdered? How will his friend take this news? After all Walker was the lone survivor and Gage knew his friend will never forgive himself for what had happened to those officers. As terrible as that may seem, Gage knew it to be true. He along with everybody else will have to be by Walker's side to help him make it through the emotional and physical roller coaster that is destined to come.

Bryant gently patted Gage's shoulder. "There's a man in the hall asking for you."

Gage turned to see Senior Captain Bill Curtis and Assistant Chief, Miles Brookdale waiting for him in the hall. He swallowed hard, wiped his suddenly clammy hands onto his pants then went out to meet the men.

Curtis stuck out his hand for a shake. "Captain Gage."

"Senior Captain Curtis, Assistant Chief Brookdale." Gage shook the man's hands then shook his head. "Sorry about the SWAT officers."

Curtis shook his head. "None of this is your fault. We are here to talk to you about what is going to happen now that Walker will be temporarily out of commission." He sighed heavily then pulled a badge out of his suit coat pocket. "I really hate doing this, but business is business." He handed the item to Gage. "Right now, you are Headquarters Captain until further notice."

Gage glanced down at the badge in his hands then shook his head. "I can't, that's Walker's position." He tried to hand the badge back, but was denied by a wave of Brookdale's hand. "I was just sworn in for Field Captain not too long ago, surly there is somebody else that is better suited for the job."

Brookdale patted Gage's shoulder. "You will do good." He checked his watch. "We're going to stay and talk with Zeigler's son for a bit and then hopefully we'll get to see Walker."

"Right." Gage nodded his head as he took another look at the badge in his hands. "Alex is here right now. I'm going to see how she's doing."

Curtis patted Gage on the shoulder. "Tell her will see her right after we visit with Zeigler."

"Sure."

Gage watched the two older men walk into his friend's room then put the badge in his pant's pocket. He didn't want the responsibility, but knew he was the most experienced Ranger in Company B. Wonder what everybody would think about him taking over for Walker? Hopefully he didn't screw it up like he did with the riot. He took a deep breath then made his way down the hall, thankful that it was empty. No way did he want to explain what had just happened to other Texas Rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Gage slowly made his way down the hall till he got to the large, private family waiting room. Here, he could see family of Walker and Porter who was still waiting on news about their loved ones. As he stepped in, a very tall, stocky doctor came in after him. Though Gage knew him not to be Walker's doctor it still got his heart to flutter. What if they sent another doctor here since Nguyen couldn't? What if something had happened to Walker while in surgery?

"Porter family and friends?" The doctor asked as he looked around the room and Gage's heart quickly relaxed. "Is it okay to talk in front of the other families?"

"Of course, no problem." Said Jennifer as she glanced at her oldest son, Travis. "It's okay, right?" When Travis gave a slow nod she took a deep breath then smiled. "How is Sam?"

The doctor gave them all a warm smile. "The surgery went great. We stopped the bleeding in his chest and fixed his cracked eye orbit. We also wired his jaw shut and fixed his broken nose. He has some slight bruising on his liver and right lung, so we are going to keep a close eye on him." He slowly stood up. "Right now only family can visit him. Follow me, he's in the post-op recovery room."

As the Porter family left, Alex began to cry once again at the realization of Walker's condition. He had been shot then beaten, which put his body in severe shock. She checked her watch to see that seven hours had passed since the last update. Wonder how things were going in surgery? What if something had gone horribly wrong? If something did happen surely she would have been told about it.

Gage rubbed his face and Alex could see he was on the verge of collapse. "Well, we now have a reliable eye witness. He told us everything he could." He leaned his elbows against his knees then put his face in his hands. "Where did Sydney go?"

Trivette gave Gage a cup of lukewarm coffee. "She went with Erica to get a quick bite to eat." He sighed heavily then stretched. "Should check on little Marcus." He glanced up and sat straighter as Nguyen came walking into the room. "Doctor?"

Nguyen nodded then sat down across from Alex with a paper hat in his hands. "I'm not going to lie to you, the surgery didn't go as easily as planned." He took a deep breath then looked Alex right in the eyes. "His right lung collapsed which put a lot of strain on his heart. He went into cardio arrest and we nearly lost him."

Alex began to cry at this news. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's going to be tough going for awhile, but the removal of his kidney did go smoothly." He gave Alex a comforting smile. "He's a fighter, with some hard work and perseverance he should make it through this just fine."

She slowly nodded, slightly comforted at the doctor's words. "And what about his other injuries? His broken bones?"

"We have wrapped his chest to keep his ribs in line and set the broken fingers in his left hand. As for his nose, we set that, but I fear it may need surgery later on. We'll see how it heals first. For his jaw, right now we can't wire it because of the breathing tube from surgery. In three days, we will insert a tracheotomy tube in his neck. That way we can repair his jaw and wire it shut."

"Thank you so much doctor." Alex wiped her eyes with a tissue, her hands shaking as she did so. "When can we see him?"

Nguyen slowly stood to his feet. "He is being transported to post-op recovery right now. Probably in about ten minutes. A nurse will come down and get you and another family member or friend to escort you to his bed."

Ten minutes later Alex found herself walking down a large corridor where she could see officers and Texas Rangers milling around for any news on their friends. She slowly nodded at the men and women as the nurse led them to a large room with curtains which blocked any view of the beds. Here she could see Jennifer and Travis standing by a bed where a pale man laid, his body covered in bandages and bruises. Alex swallowed hard as the nurse stopped at the last curtain, one away from Porter's.

"He's still out of it from surgery, but he should start waking up in a few days." She gently pulled the curtain back to reveal the bed that lay hidden behind it. "You can spend about thirty minutes with him. He will remain here till later tonight."

Alex nodded then took a look at her husband and nearly broke down right then and there. Walker didn't look like himself at all and in fact, his face was so swollen it took a few seconds to see distinct facial features that called out to her that this was indeed her husband. Bruises, some of them a deep, nasty purple and green color covered most of his face and torso. She could see the surgery site which traced the entire length of his chest, clear down to his belly button only broken up by the white bandages around his ribs.

Trivette wiped his clammy hands on his pant legs then sat down on one of the available chairs. "Hey, buddy." He took hold of Walker's right hand and showed Alex deep cuts in his wrists. "Reports said he had zip ties around his hands and ankles."

"He looks so terrible, Jimmy." Alex wiped her face and shook her head. "Hang in there, Cowboy. Everything will be all right."

She leaned over and gave Walker a gentle kiss on the forehead. This close to him she could see several small cuts all over his face, the worse one being right under his left eye. Very gently she ran her hand through his hair and noticed it was still caked with small amounts of blood. Why did he have to suffer so long till help arrived? Was he fully coherent during that time? Officers on the scene had told her that he was in shock by the time the paramedics had come, which meant he was very close to death.

"He'll pull through this just fine." Trivette's voice wavered slightly and he cleared his throat. "You heard Doctor Nguyen, he's a fighter."

Alex slowly nodded. "You're right." She gave Walker another kiss on the forehead then sat down next to him. Both her hands clasped around his right as tears came to her eyes. "Keep fighting, Walker. Stay with us."

**Later That Night**

The room was silent except for the machines that gave life to Walker as he laid on a bed recovering from a grueling eight hour surgery. Alex sat by her husband's side, her hands clasped firmly around his right as she stared at his swollen face. She couldn't believe she had almost lost her husband and was thankful for the doctors that kept him alive. Hopefully this will be the last major physical hurdle he had to face.

She slowly rubbed his thumbnail then lifted his hand up to give it a kiss. "Walker, please keep fighting. You've made it so far, I know you'll pull through this." She gently rubbed his arm, unsure if this was hurting him or not. All over his upper-body there was several bruises, some appeared to be rather painful. Then, her attention gazed upon deep cuts in his wrists made by the zip ties holding them together. "How long did you fight, Walker? How long did you suffer before help arrived?"

Walker remained still, his chest slowly rising up and down thanks to the trachea tube in his mouth which was giving his body life giving oxygen. Because his lungs were very weak, he was put on assisted breathing till he grew strong enough to breath on his own. Unfortunately this meant that his jaw will remain broken till they surgically put a tube in his throat three days from now. Until then he will be in a lot of pain once he wakes up.

"Hey, Alex." Came Gage's weary voice from behind her. "How is he?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing has changed in the last hour." She turned and gave her friend a smile. "But that's good."

Gage slowly sat down next to her, his head bowed so she couldn't see his face. "I should have stopped him from going. I'm Field Captain, technically I was in charge." He laced his hands then exhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Alex. I should have…"

"It wasn't your fault." Alex took her friend's hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. "Don't ever blame yourself for what had happened. It's nobody's fault."

He nodded. "So I keep hearing." He glanced at Alex then at Walker. "I was promoted today. Headquarters Captain till either Walker recovers or they find somebody else." He shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure."

"You'll do fine, Gage. I have faith in you." Alex patted his hand then turned her attention back to Walker. "You'll do a great job. Walker will be so proud of you." Walker's hand slightly moved which got both of them to snap their attention to his swollen face. Because of severe bruising, Walker most likely couldn't open either of his eyes which will make it difficult to know if he was awake or not. "Walker, are you awake?"

Nguyen walked into the room with two interns at his side. "I saw on his monitors that his heart rate is up." He began to check Walker's vitals then shook his head. "He's already trying to fight the anesthesia." As though to respond to the statement Walker began to move around a bit more which got a worried look on Nguyen's face. "Mr. Walker, if you can hear me you're in the hospital. I'm Doctor Nguyen, I'm here to help you."

Alex quickly got up so she could be directly by Walker's head. "Walker, it's Alex. You need to calm down. You'll hurt yourself more if you thrash around." She reached down, took hold of his right hand and gave it a good squeeze. This seemed to calm him down and her husband's body visibly relaxed. "That's it, Cowboy. Don't you worry, you're in good hands."

Gage stepped to her side as Nguyen put something into Walker's IV. "What did you just give him?"

"A sedative. He's not even suppose to be waking up yet, so unfortunately he might be in a great deal of pain." He took another syringe injected this one into the IV as well then began to eye the monitors by Walker's bed. "Heart rate is going down. He should be falling back to sleep."

Gage nodded his head as he looked down at the man who he considered almost to be like a fatherly role model. How could he have put Walker in such a dangerous position? Was he really ready to handle the responsibilities of a Captain? He should have fought with Walker, told him it was just too dangerous to get anywhere near the riot.

He felt somebody rubbing his shoulders and knew without looking that it was his wife, Sydney. It has been a great five years of marriage and they were now expecting their first child. Because of this, Sydney had put in for early retirement and will be leaving the Rangers for good in three years. As for Gage, he had taken up the Field Captain position knowing that he will no longer be called to do the more riskier calls. And if he was, like the riot he was to be in the background commanding the action. Man, did he ever screw up with the riot. He should have done something to find Walker sooner. Why did he wait for the National Guard? Why didn't he send a team out to search for the missing men?

Sydney gently squeezed his shoulders then patted his arm. "Everybody made it out of surgery just fine. Honey, all of this wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I just wish I could believe that Syd." Gage took one more look at Walker then patted his friend's hand. "Hang in there, boss."

XXXX

Trivette gradually made his way into Walker's room, his mind and body completely worn out from the days events. Soon, he will have to get some sleep or else he wouldn't be able to truly function. But right now he was just happy to see that his friend was in a regular room in the ICU ward which allowed more privacy. Once in, he slowly closed the door behind him then made his way to Walker's bedside where Gage, Sydney and Alex sat. He shook the two formers hands then hugged the latter in a big, friendly embrace.

He took a look at Walker who laid with his upper body at an up angle with a breathing tube going through his cracked and slightly bleeding lips. There was a slight wheeze which could be caused by Walker's broken nose. Wonder how long he'll be out for?

He gently took hold of Walker's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, Walker. Keep fighting, you'll pull through this just fine." His voice slightly cracked with emotion and cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Alex. He'll make it."

Alex nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I know. He's fighting so hard." She turned her attention back to her husband. "Where's Erica?"

"She went to check on little Marcus." Trivette stretched as he sat down. "He's staying with a friend of ours."

"Good. I think Walker's sleeping pretty good right now, so if anybody wants to go and get some rest, you can." Alex's voice was shaky, but she held her emotions in check. "I'll be hear as long as I can be."

"Do you want me to go get Angela?" Asked Trivette as he gave Alex another friendly hug.

"If you don't mind. She needs to see her father. Maybe it'll help him in his recovery for her to be here."

Trivette's eyes gazed upon Walker once more. "It'll definitely help him." He pulled back to look Alex in the eyes. "Be strong. He's going to pull through this just fine. I'll pick up Angela and I'll be back in about an hour. Want me to pick up anything for you while I'm out?"

"Just some coffee." Alex gave everybody hugs. "Thanks so much for being here. I'll let you all know if anything changes."

XXXX

An hour later Angela found herself walking down the wide hallways of the hospital, her young mind trying to take everything in. Though it has only been little over a day since her father was injured, it seemed much longer to her. How will he look like? Will he be awake? Her mother hasn't told her what her father's condition really was, saying she would explain everything once Angela arrived to his room.

Next to her Uncle Jimmy walked with his hand on her shoulder. "Just a little bit to go." His voice told Angela he was smiling. "I really like the balloon you picked out."

"Yeah, I hope dad likes it as well." She glanced up at the shiny balloon then back at the hallway before her. "Why is it all over the news, Uncle Jimmy?"

"It's a big case, one of the biggest in Texas history." The man next to her took a deep breath then shook his head. "You'll learn in time what happened to your father." He stopped at a door with a police officer sitting in front of it. Here he took out a badge and showed it to the policeman who allowed them in with a nod. "Alex, I got Angela." He said as he opened the door. "Go on in."

Angela swallowed hard then made her way across the large room to the bed that laid in the middle. Her mother stood up, gave her a hug then looked down and into her eyes.

"Angela, your father is in really bad shape, but he is fighting. He has bruises all over his body and stitches on his chest." Her mother led her to dad's bed, her hand slowly rubbing her back. "He's sleeping right now and won't wake up until another day or two."

Her eyes fell upon the man in the bed and Angela began to cry. Here was a man who she always saw as invincible attached to many tubes and wires with bruises all over his body. She wiped her face with her jacket sleeve then took hold of her dad's hand which was very cold to the touch.

"Hey dad, it's me Angela." Her voice was so quiet she barely could hear herself. "I love you so much." She glanced at her father's face to see that it was so swollen she could barely recognize him. "Why did this have to happen to dad?"

She could hear her mother sigh heavily as she sat down next to her. "Some bad men did this to dad because he's a Texas Ranger. But your dad is a fighter, he'll pull through this."

Angela wrapped her arms around her mother. "I hope so." She took a deep breath then put the balloon on the table next to her. "That's for you, dad."

"It's cute, Angie." Her mother kissed her on the top of the head. "He'll love it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Days Later**

The first thing that greeted him as he came out of the fog was pain; indescribable pain that seemed to take over his entire body. His mind had problems focusing because of it and just trying really wore him out. He wanted to fall back into the darkness, let sleep overcome him once again. However a presence to his right made him fight to keep awake.

Ever so slowly he moved his head which caused pain to shoot through his mouth. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he in so much pain? He tried to talk, but found that hurt him even more. But he did get a low groan out which quickly got somebody to hold his right hand. Whoever it was comforted him enough that he was able to relax and think on other things than the pain that ravaged his body.

"Walker…" A female voice that sounded very familiar to him came through the fog. "How you doing, Cowboy?"

It was his wife, Alex and just knowing that she was around him took away most of the pain. With all he had left, he squeezed her hand then tried to open his eyes. The latter proved rather difficult to do and it quickly wore him out. He was about to let the darkness take over his mind when a blinding light pierced through his thoughts. This irritated him to no end and he let out a grunt of disproval as he tried to wave the annoyance away.

"…Doctor Nguyen…" Came a male's voice. "If you can hear and understand me, squeeze my hand." Walker felt somebody take hold of his hand and he instantly gave it a squeeze just to get rid of the light. "Good, good…" The voice faded off as Walker's tired brain fought to keep awake. "…he'll be more awake…for a few days…drift in and out."

Alex watched in glee as Walker followed Nguyen's instructions to the letter till he finally fell back to sleep. This was indeed great news to everybody, it showed Walker was waking up and didn't suffer any known brain damage. She gently kissed his forehead then patted his hand as Nguyen checked the surgery sight on his chest. Walker was cut straight down from below his neck all the way to his belly button. Doctor's had decided because Walker was so weak from the injury to his lung that they will remove the kidney through his abdomen. But because of this, her husband will now have a very thick scar for the rest of his life.

"He's doing remarkably well." Nguyen gently pressed his stethoscope against Walker's chest. "He's breathing is much better, but he still has a long way to go." He smiled at Alex. "But so far, he's healing a lot quicker than we thought. Your husband is a fighter, wish all of my patients were like him."

Alex patted Walker's right hand. "He proves many doctors wrong."

She held back the urge to cry at seeing the line of staples on Walker's chest and abdomen. Most think bullet holes are perfectly round scars and in fact they are the complete opposite. Sure Walker has some scars that are like that, but those were mainly from entry wounds. The exit wounds; those do the most damage.

"He will have a thick scar." Nguyen said as though reading Alex's thoughts. "But, with laser surgery that can be toned down." He wrote in his electronic clipboard then pushed a button. "Everything so far is going rather well. If Walker keeps fighting like this, he'll fully recover within the year."

"That's so great to hear." Alex's attention went to the door as their daughter came walking in. "Angela, your father almost woke up today."

Angela smiled and stepped up to Walker's right side, next to Alex. "Hey dad, it's me." She took hold of her father's hand and quickly noticed it was cold. "Glad to see you doing much better." She rubbed his hand to get warmth back into it. "Before you know it dad, you'll be out of this bed and back home with us."

It was hard to see her strong father so weak, but Angela knew that he will get better. So far there has been no complications and he seems to be healing rather well. Soon, her father will be back home with them. Even though it has only been a few days she already missed the talks they had daily while he drove her to school. Though his job kept him busy, sometimes he didn't even arrive home till past midnight, he always made sure to spend one day a week with her. Part of her loved this, after all she was daddy's little girl, and yet another part didn't want anything to do with her father. Probably because she was getting to the age where boys were more appealing to her than long talks with a parent.

"Mom, dad will be the same right?" Angela turned to her mother to see her eyes misting. "What _really _happened to dad?"

Her mother gently rubbed her shoulders then kissed her forehead. "You will learn in time. Right now, you're just too young." She began to rub Angela's back. "Dad may have some demons to face once he recovers. He'll be feeling a lot of guilt over what had happened…"

"Mom, I've been watching the news reports. I know that four officers were killed in the riot." Angela's eyes drifted to Walker as her young mind remembered what she saw on the news this morning. "Did Dad see them get killed?" Her voice was barely audible.

This question shocked Alex enough to get her to sit down and look at her hands. It just made her realize though their daughter was just eleven she was much smarter than the average child of her age. Angela definitely got the brains from both Walker and Alex, along with their stubbornness. Sometimes she acted so much like Walker it caused shivers to crawl up Alex's spine. Their daughter was growing up right before her and Alex had to realize Angela wasn't five years old anymore.

She took hold of her daughter's hand then gently pulled her down till she was sitting next to her. "I'm not sure what your father saw that night. But he won't tell anybody." She took hold of Walker's hand and slowly rubbed his thumb with hers. "As he recovers, he might act a little different. Just give him space and time to clear his head."

Angela smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"Treating me like an adult and not like a kid." Angela gave Alex a strong hug. "But I'm only eleven after all, I still get to act childish on occasions."

"I keep forgetting how quickly you grew up." Alex pulled back and brushed her daughter's long blonde hair out of her face. Though she looked very similar to her from afar, up close Angela definitely took after her father. For one, she had the same eyes and mouth as he, but a lot of people don't even notice. "Dad needs his rest right now. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Angela stood up, took hold of her father's hand once again and gave it squeeze. "We'll be right back, dad."

XXXX

Gage had a job to do, and no matter how much he hated doing it, he had to get answers from Zeigler. As he stepped into the ICU room he could see Bryant, his oldest son along with Zeigler's twin teenage boys, Anthony and Zachary sitting by their father's side. He smiled at the family then stepped up to his friend's side to see him wide awake.

"Zeigler, how you feeling?"

"Great. Doctor say that if I obey their orders and don't push myself I can leave at the end of the week." A shadow crossed his friend's face and Gage knew he was thinking of Walker. "How did I fair so well?"

Bryant instantly took hold of his father's hand. "God, wanted you to be here for the twins. They still need you at home." He leaned back then smiled at Gage. "I gave it some serious thought and come next year, I'll be leaving the police for narcotics. Already got the paperwork rolling." He laughed. "Now, I won't become a Ranger overnight, but it's definitely something I want to do."

"They grow up so fast." Zeigler smiled then nodded his head at Bryant. "Why don't you take Anthony and Zach to get something to eat? I need to talk to Captain Gage privately."

Once the boys left the room Gage sat down and took out a small notepad from his chest pocket. "I have to ask you questions."

Zeigler gave Gage a slow nod. "Understandable. It all started when the rioters surged the gate…"

XXXX

The next day Trivette found himself sitting all alone by Walker's bedside. He personally didn't want anybody here with him, he just wanted to spend some time with his friend. Shame Walker wasn't awake, but just being near him was enough. He took hold of Walker's right hand then gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Marcus said his first word last night." He smiled brilliantly at remembering his little boy's first word. "It was dog." He laughed. "We don't even own a dog." Walker's hand flexed around his then gave it a soft squeeze. "Are you awake?" Another squeeze which got Trivette to smile in happiness. "Welcome back, Walker." Walker's left hand slowly moved to his chest, but slowly dropped it back to his side. "Don't worry, just a few more weeks and those staples will be out."

It was strange hearing his friend talk to him and yet not able to respond. Though Walker was more coherent then the last time, he was still fighting off the pain that blurred his mind. Why was he in this much pain? What had happened to him?

Slowly and very carefully he attempted to open his eyes, but that proved near impossible to do. He then attempted to speak which caused severe agony to pulse through his face. After what seemed like hours of rest to his tired mind he finally got one eye to open. However, when he did, all he could see was a blurry image.

"Hey!" Came Trivette's excited voice which caused Walker's head to throb even more. "Alex and Angela went to get something to eat. Want me to get them?"

Walker slowly shook his head no then tried to get a better view of his friend, but as he moved his head, the pain increased. He winced rather loudly then decided it was best to let sleep take over his mind once again.

Even though it was just small movements Trivette was extremely happy to see his friend finally waking up and trying to communicate. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer before Walker actually woke up and was coherent. So far, he has proven many doctors wrong and Trivette knew he would keep doing that till he walked out of this hospital at his own will.

The door to Walker's room slowly opened and in walked Doctor Nguyen with four nurses and interns. He smiled at Trivette then went to Walker's bed where he pulled up the guards.

"Going to take him to x-rays and surgically put in the tracheotomy tube." With the some help from the nurses he got Walker ready for transport. "Did he wake up yet?"

Trivette beamed at the doctor. "That he did, actually opened his eyes."

Doctor Nguyen gave Trivette a smile then bent down to get a better look at Walker. "Mr. Walker, if you are awake please open your eyes for me." When he didn't get a response he shone a light in Walker's eyes. This did get a reaction from Walker's right hand which slightly lifted off of the bed as he let out a soft moan. "I'm taking you to surgery right now to repair your jaw. We're also going to be taking x-rays to see if we need to do something with your nose."

Walker's right eye slowly opened and Trivette could see that the white of his eye was completely red. "Doc, is that normal for an eye to get that color?"

"Yes, we usually see that in severe beatings like this. He has some ruptured blood vessels in both of his eyes, but they will heal in time." Nguyen patted Walker's shoulder then turned to the nurses in the room. "He's currently awake. Let's take him to pre-op and get him ready for surgery."

Trivette glanced down at Walker then smiled. "Doc here is going to take good care of you." He took hold of his friend's hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Hang in there. Just a little longer to go. You're doing good so far." He turned to Nguyen. "Take good care of him."

XXXX

After hearing what Zeigler had to say, Gage now knew he had to talk to the other surviving officer, Samuel Porter. Unfortunately, Porter had his mouth wired shut which could make it difficult for him to talk. He had to try though, he had to know what had happened to him and Zeigler. As he made his way down the hallway, he spotted several police officers who gave him a slight nod as he passed by. These men lost four of their own that night and he could tell by the long faces he saw. Wonder if any of them held him accountable for what had happened that night?

He found Porter's room rather easily since it was the only one with a guard waiting out front. He showed the guard his ID then slowly opened the door to a room that was much different than Walker's. Porter was no longer in intensive care, but still had a room to himself for safety reasons.

As he stepped in, he was quickly greeted by Jennifer who gave him a friendly hug. "Ranger Gage, what brings you here?"

Gage took a look at Porter who was sitting upright in bed and was rather surprised to see him with little bruising or swelling in his face. What a difference from Walker whose face will once again be swollen from the surgery to repair his jaw and possibly his nose.

"Is Sam able to talk yet?" He saw a frown spread across Jennifer's face. "I just need to ask him a few questions."

Jennifer shook her head. "FBI has already been in here along with somebody from the Texas Department of Public Safety. You can learn everything from them."

"It's okay." Came a muffled voice. "Jenny, I just need some time alone with Gage."

She seemed surprised but nodded her head. "I'm going to get some coffee."

When Jennifer was out of the room, Gage sat down next to Porter. "How you feeling?"

Porter shrugged. "Been better." His right eye was black and only slightly swollen. "How's Ranger Walker and Zeigler?" His voice was muffled, but coherent.

"Zeigler is going home in a few days. As for Walker, he's in surgery right now to repair his jaw and possibly his nose."

Gage didn't want to tell him that Walker will have a breathing tube inserted in his throat to help him breath till the swelling goes down from surgery. Porter didn't need to hear that, not right now anyway. Hell, Gage didn't even want to hear the news when he did which was about five minutes before he had left Zeigler's room to head over here. Hopefully the breathing tube will remain in Walker's neck for only a few weeks.

"Hope it goes well." Porter swallowed hard then lifted up a notepad and pen. "What did you want to know?"

"Zeigler told me what had happened…" He could see Porter slowly nod as he began to jot down something on the note paper. "Did Walker really save you two by giving up his life and the lives of the three SWAT officers?"

Porter slowly nodded his head and showed Gage what he had written down. _"I was to be the next officer killed. The gang members had a gun to my head and was about to shoot me when the call came through."_ He sighed heavily which made him cough painfully. "I owe Walker my life." He said, his voice weak and muffled.

The words did comfort Gage's heart which was starting to doubt Walker's decision. Though four officers were killed, two more were saved and possibly others. Hopefully that will help Walker's conscience once he fully wakes up.

"I hope that helps…" Porter began to write again and didn't finish till almost ten minutes later. He ripped out two pages, folded them neatly then wrote Walker's name on it. "I only want Walker to read that."

Gage tucked the letter into his breast pocket then gave Porter a nod. "I will make sure he gets it." He stuck his hand out for a shake. "Hope to talk to you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere in Irving**

The duplex was alive with sound as Raphael "Paco" Martinez walked in after having a few drinks at a friend's house. He shook hands with several Latino Gang members before he settled down on the sofa to watch the latest news reports. From what he heard the Texas Ranger and the police officer were only seriously injured and could be going home any day. As for Ranger Walker, he was still critical and will remain in the hospital for several more days. This made him rather angry, he had hoped the Ranger would have died from his injuries. Instead, Walker proved more stubborn than he had thought.

"Hey, Paco!" His friend, Snapple came up to him with a huge smile and a bottle of Vodka. "Man, the Consentinos are glad you got Walker out of commission for awhile! That means more money for us!"

Paco shook his head. "I didn't kill him, which means I _owe _the Consentinos." He cursed loudly and took a big swig of the Vodka. "Should have shot him in the head like I did with the others." He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up on the television. Apparently, a mother of one of the slain officers wanted to press charges against Walker for the decision he had made. "I hope she wins. Would love to see that Ranger in prison."

This got several laughs inside the room and Paco joined in as he took another drink of Vodka. Life right now was good, after all the only person who even saw his face was Walker and he was not in any condition to talk. He just hoped that nobody ratted him out. If one of his men did, he would surely make them pay the price.

"Just make sure you all keep an ear open for anybody talking about the riot to other people." Paco stood to his feet and shook his head. "When Walker gets better, I will finish the job!"

**Four Days Later**

The hospital room was kept slightly cool, but Walker didn't seem to mind at least it didn't appear like he did. Alex sat next to his bed in ICU watching as his chest rose up and down all thanks to the breathing tube surgically put into his throat. She glanced at his face to see the bruising caused by the last surgery and knew he must be in a great deal of pain. The doctor's had to reconstruct his nose which left it rather swollen. This caused Walker to snore sometimes, which he was doing right now.

She took hold of his right hand then gave it a gentle squeeze which he quickly returned. His eyes, though still swollen and black were now able to open most of the way and as he did this now, she could see they were still a deep red.

"Hey Cowboy." She lifted his hand and gave it a kiss. "How you feeling today?"

He swallowed hard then closed his eyes. "Thirsty." His voice was muffled from all the wires in his mouth.

"Hang on." Alex got a sponge stick, dipped it in water then ran it along Walker's chapped lips. "Remember with the tube in, you can't drink since it could drown you."

"Want tube out." His right hand reached for his neck, but Alex quickly stopped him. This, she could tell in his face irritated him. "Please…"

"Walker, just another week or two and it will be out. You had a lung collapse, leaving your other lung and your heart rather weak." She started to massage his hand as she spoke. "Doctor's put the tube in to give your body some help as it heals."

He shook his head and tried to pull his hand away from Alex. "I want out." He mouthed.

This was the first time Alex had seem him like this and it got her rather worried. Why was he acting this way? Did he not feel the pain that was in his face and chest? Walker tried to move once again, but this time winced loudly as his right hand went to his chest. As his fingers fell upon the stitches he quickly calmed down.

Walker rolled his eyes at Alex and she could see they were full of pain. "Easy, Cowboy. Things will get better, don't you worry." His fingers gently traced the line of staples, his face one of confusion. "Do you remember anything about that night, Walker?" And just like the other times she had asked him he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "You will need to talk about it sometime."

Alex slowly got up, kissed her husband on the forehead then ran her hand through his hair. He once again opened his eyes, the blue darker than she has seen it before. What was he thinking right now? Her hand ran through his hair again and this time she could see him visibly relax. She did this till he closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.

"Hey Alex." Trivette came up behind her, gave her a hug then sat down. "How is he today?"

"I think he might be confused." Alex shook her head. "He wants to go home."

Trivette rubbed his face then took a look at Walker. "Hopefully things will connect with him and he will talk about that night." He sighed heavily. "Zeigler wants to visit him and so does Debbie."

"You can go ahead and say yes to them He sleeps most of the time anyway, but hopefully he'll be up when they visit." She traced his arm, making sure not to pull out any of the tubes that was connected to his hand. "Doctor Nguyen reassured me that he is doing much better and in fact his lung is healing nicely."

"That's good to hear." Trivette took a deep breath then pulled a newspaper out from within his suit coat. "Mrs. Gibson is pressing charges against Walker. When he's well enough, they want him in court."

Alex took the newspaper from Trivette to see Walker's face on the front page and underneath it was pictures of the officers that were killed that night. The headline read: **Texas Ranger Charged with Two Counts of Manslaughter**. Alex was so infuriated she nearly crumpled the paper in a ball, but instead kept reading it. Apparently Mrs. Gibson got the family of Sergeant Roy Simmons to press charges as well. It's a shame, once Walker does get himself better, he will have to face a jury for the decision he had made that night.

"Why is she doing this?" Alex's voice told Trivette her true feelings on the matter. "He had no other choice. If he did, then he would have made it."

Trivette shook his head. "She wants somebody to blame for her son's death and Walker right now is the easy target. But, Debbie is on our side, which is good. And," He patted Alex's shoulder. "Every officer thinks this is just a cry for attention on Mrs. Gibson's part. Who the officers want to see prosecuted for this is the man that pulled the trigger, killing those men. Not Walker."

Alex glanced at Walker once again then at the machines by his bed. The sound they made was, in a strange way comforting to Alex since it showed her that Walker was still alive and fighting. Her hand absent mildly began to rub his bruised arm up and down. This got him to twitch his fingers then moan as his whole body began to move.

"Walker, settle down." She quickly got up and started to run her hand through his hair. "Was I hurting you? If so, squeeze my hand." When he didn't she kissed him on the forehead. "You need to stop moving."

Doctor Nguyen came into the room and went to the other side of Walker's bed. "Walker, you need to stop moving." He sighed heavily then called in a few nurses. "I'm going to have to sedate him." He shook his head as he injected some liquid into Walker's iv. "If this keeps up, we may have to do something more drastic." Once her husband was sound asleep he began to check the surgical site on his chest. "I'm going to take him to get some tests done, see if he has pulled any of the stitching inside his body."

Alex slowly stepped back from the bed so Doctor Nguyen and his team can do their jobs. She turned to Jimmy who stepped up to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Let's get something to eat. You know the tests will take awhile to do."

**Later That Day**

Because of her father being in the hospital and her mother visiting him nearly every day Angela was stuck staying at the Carter's. Today though, her mother had called her up and wanted to have just a mother and daughter day. This excited Angela and she waited impatiently for her to arrive. Hopefully they will be able to do something fun today.

A knock came at the apartment door and she quickly went to answer it, but was stopped by Carl. She sighed heavily then waited as Carl checked to make sure it was indeed her mother at the door. When he was certain he opened it up and allowed her mother inside.

"Mom!" Angela ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug. "How's dad?"

"He's doing pretty good. He's staying up now and trying to talk." She rubbed her hand through Angela's blond hair. "When we get done today, I'll take you to see him."

Angela beamed at the thought of seeing her father. "I would love that!"

Her mother smiled down at her. "Okay, let's get going then. We got some shopping to do."

An hour later Angela found herself walking around the Grapevine Mall with her mother as they went into several stores to shop around. As they walked into Angela's favorite store, a feeling washed over her. She glanced up at her mother to see she to must have felt the same thing. Wonder what it was? Whatever it might be, it didn't go away. Her mother's cell phone started to ring which she quickly answered with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Jimmy. Are you sure he's okay?" A long pause which got her mother to lean against a nearby clothing fixture for support. "Okay, thank you so much for letting me know. I'm going to finish shopping with Angela and we'll be right there."

When she closed her cell phone Angela pulled at her mom's hand. "Mom, what happened to dad?"

Her mother wiped away a few tears then knelt down to get a better look at Angela. "The doctor found some bleeding in his lung. In order for dad to be able to heal himself, they will paralyze him till he gets better."

Angela didn't fully understand what her mother was telling her, all she knew was her father was still fighting for his life. She quietly nodded her head as her mother embraced her in a warm hug. Right now, she didn't feel like shopping anymore, she just wanted to be by her father's side.

"Do you want to continue here or head to the hospital?"

"I want to see dad." Angela's voice was quiet as she held back her own tears.

Her mother slowly nodded her head as she gave Angela a big hug. "Okay, we'll go see him, sweetie."

XXXX

The streets were nearly empty as Gage drove through them to get to the next lead in the riot case. So far, thanks to Isaiah Young the Rangers and the FBI got several good leads which have resulted in seven arrests. However, Raphael Martinez still remained at large. This frustrated several of the police in Texas and a manhunt was started which quickly extended into neighboring states. If Martinez was truly out there, he will be found to be persecuted for his heinous crimes.

Gage's hands wrung the steering wheel as anger filled his heart once again. They weren't any closer to solving the case, which appeared rather baffling to several of the veterans, including himself. According to Young, six local gangs have decided to fight three of the biggest mafia families in the Metroplex. Unfortunately, the gang member in custody still couldn't clue in as to why this was happening.

As he pulled onto an off ramp his cell phone began to ring. Quickly he pushed the send button, knowing it was on speaker so he could talk while still being able to drive.

"Gage here. What's up Trivette?"

"Hey, how's it going with the new lead?"

"Going there now. How's Walker?" He could hear Trivette heave a sigh then a long pause followed. "Trivette, what's wrong?"

"He pulled some stitching in his lung, it began to bleed. Doctor's stopped it, but they had to paralyze him so it won't happen again." He took another deep breath. "They had to put a bigger breathing tube in so he won't be able to talk for awhile."

Gage sighed heavily as he pulled into a store parking lot where two unmarked squad cars sat. "But he's going to be okay, right?"

"For now, yes. Hopefully this will help Walker heal quicker." Trivette talked to somebody then returned to the phone. "He's coming out of surgery right now. I'll update you in a few hours. Hope you find something."

"I hope I do to." Gage turned his car off and opened his door. "Keep me posted." He slapped his phone closed then approached one of the FBI agents. "What do we have?"

"One of the men we've been tailing sold some riot gear." The FBI agent handed Gage several photos. "We're going to question him now."

Gage flipped through the photos and gave the men a nod. "Let me get my vest on and I'll join you guys." He went to the trunk of his car and was stopped by the FBI agent. "Please don't stop me from doing this."

The agent shook his head. "It's not that. We heard this man we are about to question hates Texas Rangers. You'll be able to come, but," He tapped Gage's captain badge. "We're going to give you an FBI jacket to wear."

Twenty minutes later Gage found himself standing on a small wooden porch, right behind Agent Montgomery. In his hands was his service pistol which he hoped not to use.

Agent Montgomery pounded on the door. "Michael Johnson, open up! FBI!" When he didn't get a response, he slammed his fist once more onto the wood. "Johnson, if you don't open up now, we will force entry!" He turned to Gage. "Get ready, Ranger."

The door suddenly opened and out walked a tall, black man. "Just hang on! Impatient mother…"

"What are you doing inside, Johnson?" Asked Montgomery once he stepped up to the man. "You do know we have a warrant to search your house, right?"

Johnson cursed then put his hands on his head. "Go ahead, officers."

Gage quickly followed Montgomery inside the house where another agent named, Manny checked the living room and kitchen for any suspects. As Gage carefully made his way through the house he kept an eye out for any evidence that may be laying around. After the all clear was called out, he holstered his weapon and went back to the living room.

"Where are the weapons, Johnson?" Asked Agent Manny, his hands on his hips. "What did you do with them?"

"Nothing, check over there."

Gage followed the man's nod to a bookshelf and quickly spotted a weapon hiding behind a ceramic dog. "I have something over here!" He dug into his pocket for a rubber glove, put it on then took hold of the black gun. "Sig Sauer P226 Pistol. Could be any one of my men's." He checked the barrel to see it had been fired. "Might be Sergeant Zeigler's."

Manny stepped up to Gage with a brown paper back. "You Rangers have good taste."

"We'll see who it really belongs to." He turned as Montgomery stepped up to him with several evidence bags in his hands. "Two Texas Ranger badges and three police badges."

Gage quickly took the Ranger badges to see that one was gold. "Walker's." He fingered the badge then gave a nod. "Search this place, up and down. I have a feeling we'll find something rather important here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter for now. :)** **Thanks everybody who has commented on this story so far. **

The room was darker than Angela remembered it being and colder. She shivered as she made her way to her father's beside where Uncle Jimmy waited for her. Next to him sat Aunt Erica who turned to Angela with a smile on her face. Behind them, Angela could easily make out her father who laid on his back hooked up to several machines. Two thick blankets covered his body so all she could see was his head and neck.

Trivette put his hand on her shoulder. "He's in a deep sleep right now, but doctor's will wake him up in a week."

Angela stepped up to her father to see a thick tube coming out of his neck. For some reason this scared her and she began to cry. Her once strong father looked so weak as he laid here fighting for his life. Will he ever get better? Will she hear his voice again?

Her mother gave her a gentle hug then kissed the top of her head. "This is so your father can heal faster. If doctor's didn't do this, he'll be fighting and making things worse."

"I hope Uncle Gage can find the men who did this to dad." Angela's hands tightened into fists. "They need to be in jail." She sniffled. "I want my dad back."

"Sweetie, dad will be okay." Her mother squeezed her shoulders which got Angela to pull away from her. "Angie…"

Angela shook her head. "Dad will never be the same!" Anger swelled inside her young heart as she looked at her father in the hospital bed. "I want to go."

"Okay, we'll go to the waiting room." Her mother patted Angela on the back. "Let's go sweetie."

As Angela escorted her daughter out of the room, Trivette leaned over and gave Erica a strong hug. Poor Angela having to deal with all of this at such a young age. He rubbed Erica's back then pulled away to get a look at his friend who was laying in the bed next to him. Walker's chest rose evenly as his body remained perfectly still. Though it was hard to see him like this, Trivette knew it was for the best.

"At least this is only for a week." Trivette took hold of Walker's right hand and gave it a good squeeze. "Should go home and see how little Marcus is doing."

Erica patted Trivette's hand. "He's doing okay, Jimmy." She turned as the door opened and in came Zeigler who was being pushed in a wheelchair by Bryant. "Hey there, Randall and Bryant. Do you want us to leave?"

Zeigler shook his head. "No, it's okay. How is he?"

"Doing good, considering. Doctor Nguyen told us this will help him heal a lot faster." Trivette smiled at his friend. "Good to see you up and moving."

"Yeah well, I still have restrictions." He patted Bryant's hand. "Why don't you take the twins and go to the mall? I'll be okay."

Bryant bent down and kissed his father on the forehead. "Don't push yourself too hard." He smiled at Trivette and Erica. "Watch him like a hawk."

Trivette chuckled. "That we will."

Once his son was out of the room Zeigler wheeled himself to Walker's bedside. "He saved my life and the life of Officer Porter." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. If I didn't get myself caught, this would have never happened."

A knock came at the door and as everybody watched, Sergeant Samuel Porter came walking. Other than a black eye and some slight bruising on his face, one couldn't tell he was a brief hostage to several gang members. He gave everybody a slight nod, took out a small pad and wrote something on it.

Trivette went to the officer, shook his hand and gave him a smile. "You look really good."

Porter shrugged his shoulders as he showed Trivette what he wrote. _"I was lucky. They __were going to kill me last, after the Texas Ranger."_ He wrote something else down. _"So we are the survivors?"_

"Yes, you three are the lucky ones." Trivette's cell phone buzzed inside his coat pocket and he quickly excused himself to answer it. "Gage, what's up?"

He could hear his friend taking a deep breath. "We found Walker's badge and gun. We're matching it to the bullets pulled from the survivors and the deceased officers." He paused for a long time then cleared his throat. "We found video from that night."

Trivette glanced behind him at Walker then stepped out of the room. "Have you viewed it yet?"

"No, I'm about to do so." He could hear Gage talking to somebody near him. "Sorry about that. I'll let you know what I see."

Trivette shook his head. "Hang on, I want to see for myself. Let me tell Erica where I'm going and I'll be at Headquarters in about thirty minutes."

XXXX

It has been forty minutes since Gage had called Trivette and he was now starting to get impatient. He paced his office, or he should say Walker's as he nibbled at his thumbnail. What was taking his friend so long to get here? He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time when he heard a slight cough at the door. As he turned he saw Agent Montgomery standing there with his arms crossed.

"We can't wait all night." He checked his own watch. "Let's go."

Gage slowly nodded his head. "Right." He grabbed his hat and headed to the door. "I'm hoping we get something useful off the video."

"Am I too late?" Trivette ran up to Gage and shook his head. "Traffic was horrible."

"No, we were just about to go check it out." Gage patted his friend on the shoulder. "I just hope we won't see anything too brutal."

Montgomery shook his head. "Don't count on that." He led the Rangers to a conference room just down the hall from the Captain's office. "According to Michael Johnson they filmed the killings of the SWAT officers and the shooting of Walker." He ushered the men in. "Manny, start the video."

Once inside the room Gage closed the door then made his way to the front where Trivette and the two agents already stood. On the television screen the image was mostly all static till a dark figure appeared. This figure was holding a black pistol, just like the ones issued to the Texas Rangers. The man had to be Raphael Martinez.

The camera panned over to show a man in a white t-shirt and combat pants. He was laying on the floor as several gang members began to punch, kick and spit on his body. The man screamed in pain which sent chills down Gage's spine. Then a voice to the left of the video camera made him stand to his feet. It sounded like Walker, but what was he saying?

Martinez broke the crowd up that was around the officer and held a small hand gun to Minton's head. The gun was not TDPS issued, that was good to know. But where did Martinez put the black pistol at?

"Make sure he sees this!" Shouted Martinez as he briefly glanced to his left.

The camera followed showing Walker kneeling with his hands secured behind his back. His friend's face was covered in blood and dirt, but Gage could clearly see the anger in Walker's eyes. Two men had taken hold of Walker's head so all the Ranger could do was look on as Martinez killed Lieutenant Jay Minton.

A shot happened off camera which changed Walker's expression to one of distress. Two more gun shots could be heard which made the Ranger pull and struggle against the men holding him. Walker yelled out as he was thrown to his back then violently beaten. Gage could see his friend trying to protect himself, but it seemed even Walker's body had enough.

After the beating Gage could see Walker lift his head then turn it towards Minton's body.

Walker was saying something, but his voice barely carried to the camera's microphone. It kind of sounded as though Walker was telling Minton to get up.

"So, Ranger how do you like the pain?" Martinez's voice broke the silence as he knelt next to Walker, obscuring any view the camera had of the Ranger's face. He could hear Walker grimace in pain after Martinez slapped him against the cheek. "You will die a slow and painful death."

Martinez quickly got to his feet and Gage could see a black pistol in his hands. He fired two shots into Walker's chest, who went wide-eyed in pain and shock. Martinez then tucked the weapon into his pants and turned to face the camera.

"Let's go! The other officers are waiting!"

Montgomery paused the video and shook his head. "Dammit! He killed the other two officers after shooting Walker. Why not kill Walker?"

Gage began to pace the front of the room. "Did Walker hear the other gun shots?" He turned to Trivette to see his friend had gotten slightly pail. "Montgomery, Manny take this to either your men or mine and get it cleaned up and analyzed."

Trivette shook his head. "I hope Walker didn't hear the other gunshots." He rubbed his face. "Unfortunately, we won't know till another week when he wakes up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Six Days Later**

The day had finally come when Doctor Nguyen will lift Walker's paralysis and reduce his pain medication. For the last several days Walker's body has healed remarkably well showing everybody that Nguyen's decision was a good one. Hopefully a few weeks from now Walker will be able to go home to be with his family.

Alex sat in a waiting room with Trivette and Sydney by her side hoping Walker will pull through the light coma just fine. With her nerves on edge, Alex decided it was best if Angela stayed with the Carters family till things settled down. Hopefully Alex can bring her daughter to see Walker later tonight.

A hand fell against her shoulder and Alex looked up to see Doctor Nguyen standing in the doorway. Alex quickly stood to her feet where Sydney gently wrapped a hand around her shoulders. Trivette, in a sign of respect took off his cowboy hat.

Nguyen gave them a gentle smile. "Follow me."

And Alex did till they reached Walker's room in ICU. Here Alex could see several nurses situating Walker's body till he was at a slight up angle on the bed. A tear ran down Alex's face as she saw her husband's head slightly rolling from side to side. Because of the paralysis and the heavy medication he barely moved which always got her to worry.

Doctor Nguyen turned to her with a bigger smile on his face. "He's one hell of a fighter. As soon as we started to remove the paralysis he was attempting to move."

"Sounds like Walker." Alex wiped the tears from her face. "Can I see him?"

"Sure." Doctor Nguyen ushered her into the room. "Maybe with you by his side, he will start to settle down."

Alex gave the doctor a nod then slowly made her way to Walker's beside. She took a deep breath as she gently grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. His head rolled over to face her, his eyes open just a slit. The swelling had gone down tremendously in Walker's face, but he still had bruises around both his eyes and nose. Unfortunately he still had the wires in his mouth and the trachea tube in his throat. Which meant he will not be able to talk for at least another week or two.

"Hey cowboy." Alex gently kissed Walker on the forehead then started to run her hand through his hair. "Can you open your eyes more for me?" When Walker didn't respond Alex started to gently shake his hand. "Cordell, focus." This did get a response from her husband whose eyes fully opened, showing Alex the deep blue color she loved. "Welcome back, cowboy." She held Walker's hand up so he could see it as well. "If you can understand me, squeeze my hand." He immediately did so which got Alex to beam. "Welcome back."

The sound of boots told her that Sydney and Trivette had made their way into Walker's room. Alex turned to them then slowly nodded her head.

A huge smile spread across Trivette's face as he moved to Alex's side. "Hey, buddy." Walker moved his head just enough and Alex could see his attention was now focused on Trivette. "Glad to have you back with us. You gave us a huge scare."

Doctor Nguyen walked over to Walker's left then smiled down at him. "From here on out, you will only be getting better. I see you leaving the hospital in about a week _with_ a nurse." He patted Walker's shoulder. "He will began physical therapy later tonight and we will start weaning him off the trachea starting tomorrow morning." Walker slowly nodded his head. "Got to warn you though, it's been almost thirteen days since you've moved freely. Physical therapy will be rough." Walker's right hand turned and he gave a thumbs up which got everybody to chuckle.

Alex patted Walker's shoulder. "How's the pain right now?" Her husband opened his hand and gently rocked it from side to side. Alex glanced up at Nguyen to see him prepping an iv line. "Doctor Nguyen is going to give you some pain medication." This bit of news got Walker to slowly shake his head no. "Don't worry, it's only to stop the pain."

Sydney moved in front of Trivette so Walker could see her before he fell asleep once again. "Hey, boss." She smiled up at the man in the bed. "Glad to see you're doing good." Walker slowly nodded his head as his eyelids began to droop. "Sleep well, Walker."

Once Walker was in a deep sleep, Alex glanced at Nguyen. "Really? A week?"

Nguyen nodded his head. "He will hopefully be weaned off the trachea tube by then. But like I said, he will need a nurse." He wrote something down on his electronic clipboard then tapped a button. "His lung has mostly healed, he'll need to start cardio to get it back into shape. And he's doing remarkably well with the kidney removal." He smiled at Alex and her friends. "We'll be removing the staples in a few days."

"That is so good to hear." Alex slowly sat down next to her husband. "What about the pain medication?"

"We're slowly weaning him off of that as well. Within a few days, he'll be more awake and coherent." He gave Alex a smile. "Call me if anything happens."

When Nguyen left Trivette sat down next to Alex and shook his head. "Just wish we had Martinez in custody."

Sydney's hand went to her growing stomach. "Since that day I barely have seen Gage." She shook her head. "I hope Walker can start giving Gage some answers."

Trivette reached out and patted her shoulder. "Give Walker some time and he will talk."

**Irving, Texas**

The raid ended up being a huge bust which caused Gage to fume with anger. He went to his car, threw his Kevlar helmet into the trunk then took out his cell phone. As he leaned against his car he dialed Sydney's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Shorty, how's the boss doing?"

"Doing great. With some coaxing he'll wake up and answer questions." Her voice showed her happiness. "Doctor Nguyen told us he can leave within a week if a nurse is with him."

Gage smiled at the news. "That's excellent to hear." He began to relax and he checked his watch to see it was nearing lunch. "You up for something to eat?"

"Of course I am, Francis. I'm eating for two, remember?"

He had a laugh at this. "Meet you at C.D.'s in about thirty minutes. Gotta finish up here first."

"Anything new?" Sydney asked.

Gage shook his head. "No, the raid was a bust. I'll talk to you about it at C.D.'s. Say hello to everybody there for me. See ya around, Shorty."

He flipped his phone closed then started to take off his bullet proof vest. The weather was just too warm to wear an eight pound piece of equipment longer than he needed to. Once he got it off he threw it into the trunk of his car then pushed the lid closed. With the news about Walker all negativity he felt about the raid left him. He will have to wrap things up quick so he could get lunch and head to the hospital.

Agent Montgomery stepped up to him with a scowl on his face. "Another busted raid. How many of these do we have to go on till we find something of importance?"

"Not too sure." Gage rubbed his face as his brain began to race. "What I'm worried about is the "war" Young mentioned."

"Gangs and mafia don't usually fight with each other." Montgomery shrugged. "We haven't found anything that says they are, just Young telling us so." He checked his watch. "Should get something to eat. Going anywhere?"

"Yeah, having lunch with the wife." This got a huge smile spread across Gage's face. "Any day now and I'll be a father."

Montgomery patted Gage on the shoulder with a smile of his own. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Gage laughed with excitement. "Little boy. Going to name him, Miles Santana Gage."

"Santana, huh?"

"Yeah, my wife is Latin American."

Montgomery nodded his head. "Then Santana is a great name. Me, I have two children, both boys. One is in college the other is going into high school." He patted Gage on the shoulder. "You should get going. I remember when my wife was pregnant. Anything that stopped her from eating made her rather cranky."

Gage chuckled and had to nod his head at the truth. "I hear that!"

After they said their farewells Gage got into his car and was about to drive off when his phone began to ring. He shook his head at the distraction then flipped it open.

"Gage, it's Sam. We got something. Hurry to Vine Street in Irving."

Gage silently cursed to himself as he started to head that way. "How important is this?"

"Very. I think the war has begun."

XXXX

The room was quiet except for the machines by Walker's bed and Alex appreciated the peace

since it gave her time to be alone with her husband. She took hold of his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze then ran it through his hair. Walker's hair has gotten so long in the few weeks since he was admitted that it draped into his eyes. At least she was able to keep his beard trimmed, which wasn't easy thanks to the feeding tube taped to his cheek.

The door slowly opened and Alex turned to see Zeigler standing with his hands in his jean's front pockets. Zeigler was about Walker's height, but he was thin which made him look a lot younger than his sixty years. He looked rather nervous as he cleared his throat.

Alex slowly stood to her feet with a smile on her face. "Come in and have a seat. He'll love to have other visitors."

Zeigler slowly made his way to Walker's beside and took off his cowboy hat. "Alex…" He cleared his throat again. "Maybe I should leave."

"No, it's okay." Alex took hold of Walker's hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Cowboy, you have a visitor." When he didn't respond she shook it again. "Cordell, wake up."

"Look, it's okay." Zeigler took a few steps back towards the door. "I'll come back…" The Ranger's voice trailed off as Walker opened his eyes. "Can he hear me?"

Alex glanced up at her husband to see him staring her in the face. "Walker, Ranger Zeigler is here to visit you." Walker's eyes began to droop which got Alex to gently shake his hand then rub his arm. "Honey, you need to stay awake." Walker squeezed her hand then shifted his head just enough to get a look at Zeigler. "You see Zeigler?" He gave her a thumbs up sign then a slight nod. "Good. How you feeling?" Walker nodded his head yes as his eyes began to droop once again. "Tired?" Again he gave her a yes.

Zeigler slowly sat down and gave Walker a smile. "Hey, Walker. Glad to see you're doing really good." This got a thumbs up from Walker. "Just came in to see how you're doing."

Walker lifted his right hand up which Alex quickly grabbed. However, her husband tried to pull it away. Zeigler took a look at this then inched closer so he could take hold of Walker's hand. As he did this, Alex could see her husband visibly relax. She held back the tears knowing these men carried a common bond. Zeigler and Walker were survivors of a night that killed four SWAT officers. Both should have died, but by a miracle of God they're lives were spared.

As Walker fell asleep once again, Alex turned to Zeigler. "How you feeling?"

"Doing better. Still a bit sore, but my doctor said that I'm healing real nicely." He shook his head. "Just wish I could have done something to prevent what had happened."

Alex shook her head. "What happened is not any of the officer's fault."

"Just wish the Gibson's and Simmons' families thought that way." Zeigler glanced behind him as Samuel Porter came into the room. "Porter." He quickly got to his feet. "What are you doing here?" He quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I meant…"

Porter shook his head. "It's okay." His voice was blurred by his mouth being wired shut. "How is he?"

Alex gave the officer a smile. "Awake and responding. But he just fell asleep."

"Is it okay if I sit in here for awhile?"

"Sure." Alex patted Walker's hand. "You two can stay as long as you need to."

**Irving, Texas**

The long entrance to the park was completely closed off with several police cars and unmarked vehicles. Gage parked behind a black SUV to see Montgomery and Benny standing next to it. The former agent smiled at Gage then gave him a friendly wave.

Montgomery shook Gage's hand. "Carl Venitarie was found dead. Follow me."

"Venitarie?" Gage racked his brain as to why that name sounded familiar to him. "Oh yeah, I arrested his little brother ten years ago for drug trafficking."

"Yeah, well, big brother got himself into a mess of trouble." Montgomery led Gage down the long driveway till they reached a shelter. Here, Gage could see FBI along with another Texas Ranger, Sergeant Lee Harving. He shook the latter's hand then made his way to a body covered in a white sheet. Blood had already seeped through to stain the once clean linen right where the head and torso would be at. "Thought it was a mob hit till we got a closer look at the body." The agent knelt down and pulled the sheet away. "What do you see, Gage? What's out of place here?"

Gage went to the other side of Venitarie's body then knelt down to get a better look at the deceased man. He could see nothing out of the ordinary outside the gunshot wound to the temple. His head cocked to the right as his eyes caught sight of something on the man's forehead. He bent down to get a better look to see markings where a hat use to sit.

"He was wearing a hat." He put on a pair of rubber gloves then pointed to a strange blood pattern on the man's coat collar. "Might have even worn it when he was killed."

"Got a great eye for detail, but you're missing something more important." Stated Montgomery. "Look at his hands."

Then it clicked. "His jewelry is missing. Mob hits, they usually keep the jewelry on. Easier to identify the body that way." Gage rubbed his hand down his face. "Other than the obvious, what makes you think this was a gang hit?"

Manny stepped up to them, his hands on his hips. "Found another body, just down the street. Could be connected. It's a Latino Kings member."

Gage slowly stood to his full height. "You're right, Jim." He turned to Montgomery. "The war has started." He then shook his head. "Which means Martinez could easily slip away. We need to find him soon." His cell phone chirped in his pocket. "That has to be the wife." He checked the number. "Yep, sure is."

Montgomery gave him a nod. "Go ahead. We got it from here."

"Thanks." Gage smiled then quickly headed for his car as he flipped the phone open. "Hey

Shorty, I got caught up, but I'm on my way now."

Sydney chuckled. "I'll give you twenty minutes, Francis."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Hours Later**

He has grown accustomed to his mind being in a fog and as he started to wake up, his head seemed to be clearer than normal. He felt somebody shaking his right hand which always irritated him. Unfortunately he couldn't ignore it till he opened his eyes. Very slowly he got his eyelids to open and when he did, the hand holding his squeezed it gently.

"Hey, Walker. Doctor Nguyen is here with your physical therapist, Kelly."

Walker rolled his head towards his wife's voice to see a doctor standing next to her. He has seen this man a few times before, he usually brought the drugs that made him sleepy. Walker shook his head "no" which got another gentle squeeze to his hand.

"Walker, it's okay." His wife's voice reassured him enough to slightly relax him. Her hand gently ran through his hair making him close his eyes. "Cordell, you need to stay awake." The use of his first name, showed his wife's concern for him. He squeezed her hand while he pried his eyes open once more. "There you go, cowboy."

Doctor Nguyen appeared above him. "Walker, you will be in some pain." The man patted his shoulder. "For the last few weeks Kelly has been here to keep your muscles from atrophying and your body from getting bed sores." The doctor moved to the side so Kelly can get to Walker's bed. "Just try to relax."

Hands took hold of Walker's right arm sending flashes of that day through his mind. In Walker's head he could see Lieutenant Minton right before the man shot him. He could see the eyes that pleaded for saving. Why didn't he stop the gang? Why did he allow them to kill Minton? What about the other officers that remained? Were they killed too? Walker's brain began to shut down as the memories of that night came flooding back to him.

Alex watched on as her husband began to fight the therapist with strength she didn't even know he had yet. Walker let out a low grunt as Kelly fought with his right arm. Nguyen quickly went to her husband's side and started to get a sedative ready.

"No, wait." Alex held out her hand to stop the doctor. "Let me try." She gently took hold of Walker's right hand which he tried to pull away from her. "Honey, they're just trying to help you." She took a look into his blue eyes and saw fear. "Cordell, it's Alex. We're not going to harm you." Her husband looked at her, his eyes instantly softening. "Okay, they're moving you again. Just take it easy."

The therapist gently took hold of Walker's right arm once more and was able to start massaging the muscles. She could see this caused her husband some discomfort from the grimace on his face. Kelly then began to bend Walker's arm, getting him to flinch.

"Don't worry, your muscles will stretch out." Kelly bent Walker's arm, his eyes keeping watch on his vitals. "Just relax and it'll go by much smoother."

Walker slowly nodded his head then closed his eyes to sleep. As her husband's mind relaxed she could tell Kelly had an easier time with the massage therapy. It pained her to see Walker this way, but she knew it was part of the healing process.

Forty minutes later Kelly patted Walker's shoulder, gave Alex a comforting smile then left the room. Once the therapist did leave she sat next to her husband once again. She gently ran her hand up and down his arm then leaned over to kiss his forehead. Walker's skin was cold to the touch making her get up to tuck the blankets tighter to his body.

"Hey, Alex. Okay if I come in?"

She turned to give her close friend a smile. "Of course it is, Gage."

Gage took off his cowboy hat then ran his fingers through his short hair. "How's Walker?"

"Doing really good." She took hold of Walker's hand and gave it a gentle shake. This time, he instantly opened his eyes to look at her. "You have a visitor." Walker's head shifted then he nodded.

"Hey boss." Gage stepped up to Walker's bedside and took hold of the older man's hand. "Glad to see you awake."

Walker's head gradually lifted off the pillow as he tried to pull his hand away from Gage. Confused, Gage let go not wanting to hurt his friend. What did Walker want? He watched his friend slightly lift his arm up as though to motion to something.

Alex ran her hand through Walker's hair. "What do you want, Walker?" He pointed at Gage as he gave a nod of his head. "Yes, Gage is here." He quickly shook his head no then ever so slowly raised his arm to his chest. "Walker, what are you trying to say?"

It finally clicked inside Gage's mind what his friend was trying to tell them. He tapped the badge on his chest which got a thumbs up from Walker. Then, his friend gave them a very weak smile, which was more of a grin. He could hear Alex let out a few sniffles as her hand rubbed his arm.

"It's just temporary Walker till you come back." He's friend moved his hand to cover Gage's. "I'm glad you approve." Walker gave him a nod and another thumb's up. "Thank you, I won't let you down, boss."

After his visit with Walker, Gage had a greater sense of purpose knowing his friend approved of him being Captain. As he walked down the hallway his mind began to go through all the evidence he and the agents have found so far. There had to be something he was missing. But what was it?

He pushed the button on the elevator and as he waited for it he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He knew instantly they belonged to his wife and as he turned he gave her a huge smile. It amazed him she was able to catch up being six months pregnant. But Sydney did many things that would surprise most people.

She smiled up at him. "I see a change in you, Gage." She gave him a strong hug. "So, what are your plans now?"

Gage pulled back, his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I will take up on Curtis' offer." He shook his head. "If Walker does decide to retire early because of this I will take over as Captain." His right hand went to her growing stomach. "With little Miles on the way, I will need more steady hours." He gave her a wink. "I won't be like Walker, coming home at odd hours of the night."

Sydney playfully slapped his arm. "You better not. I don't want to raise this kid by myself."

He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I will never let that happen."

**Three Days Later**

In the last few days there has been much improvement in Walker's condition that it even surprised Doctor Nguyen. It seemed that once he was pulled out from the coma, his brain was ready to get going once again. Unfortunately that caused many problems, since Walker's body wasn't quite ready to start moving just yet.

Today, Alex walked into her husband's room to see him laying in the bed with one arm up above his head. She could see his legs moving under the thin blanket which told her he was awake. As she approached Walker's side his head turned towards her and he gave a slight wave. It was so good to see him starting to act like his normal self.

"How you feeling today?" He gave her a thumbs up. "That's good to hear." She went to the side of his bed, gave him a kiss on the forehead then patted him on the shoulder. "Giving the doctor's any problems?" He gave her a slight grin. "As long as your obeying their orders." She sat down next to him. "Angela got her report card, all A's."

He gave her a nod then slowly brought his arm down to grab a notebook. After he wrote something down he showed it to Alex. _When can I leave here?_

"Not for another week." She took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, you're doing really good." He wrote something else down then showed her. "If you feel like it today, I can tell Kelly you're ready for physical therapy." He gave her a nod. "Okay, I'll do that. I just hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

A knock came at the door as Doctor Nguyen made his way to Walker's bedside. "Good news, Walker. Your last breathing test came out very well." A team of doctors came into the room signaling to Alex she will need to leave. "We'll be removing the tracheotomy tube, but he will need to be on oxygen for a few days."

Alex nodded. "Okay." She kissed Walker on the forehead. "I'll be back in an hour."

After she left Walker's room, Alex made her way down to the waiting room where she saw Erica and Debbie talking to each other. The former looked up and gave Alex a very warm smile. The two women along with Sydney have become very important in Alex's life. With her friends' undying support, she was able to pull through the days after the riot.

Erica got up and gave Alex a hug. "How's Walker?"

"Doing great. Getting the breathing tube removed as we speak." Alex pulled back to give Debbie a hug. "How are you two doing?"

"Great." Debbie smiled weakly at Alex. "Just going through it one day at a time."

Alex slowly nodded. "I hear that." She took a deep breath then checked her watch. "You two want to get something to eat?" Both women nodded their heads. "Very well. Let's go to C.D.'s. Erica, if you want to, you can call Jimmy to see if he wants to join us."

Erica began to laugh. "Let's make this a girls only lunch." This got Alex and Debbie to laugh. She then snapped her fingers. "Angela should be getting off of school soon. Why don't we pick her up. I think she will love it."

Alex hugged Erica. "Great idea. And afterward we can take her to see Walker."

XXXX

The deli was small, but they had good food which always brought Gage back for a quick lunch. Today he sat in a back booth with Montgomery in front of him, eating a BLT sandwich and drinking homemade lemonade. He wiped his mouth with a napkin then opened a thick folder which sat next to his plate.

"So, another Latino King was killed this morning. Classic mob hit." He shook his head as he flipped through the file before him. "What does this mean, Jim?"

Montgomery took out a small notebook then flipped through it. "I think Martinez has all the answers." He sighed heavily. "I just wish we could find that man."

"We will, he can't hide forever." Gage shook his head. "It'll just take some time."

"Time that we don't have." Montgomery took a sip of his water. "The families have gotten wind that Walker is now awake and mostly alert." He grimaced as he leaned back into the vinyl booth seat. "Mrs. Gibson wants to talk to him personally."

"That, we can't do." Gage's phone, which sat next to the folder began to vibrate against the tabletop. One glance at the number told him it was his wife. He quickly picked it up hoping she only had good news for him. "Syd, what's up?"

"Just letting you know I'll be gone for most of the day. Hanging out with the girls." Gage could tell she was smiling just by the tone of her voice. "Walker is getting his breathing tube removed as we speak. He'll be able to start light physical therapy either tonight or tomorrow."

Gage smiled at Montgomery. "That's so great to hear. When will he be out of surgery?"

"In about an hour. Me and Alex are going to be picking up Angela from school and we'll be seeing Walker once we get something to eat. If you see him before we do, let him know Alex will be there shortly."

"Will do. Love you." Gage flipped his phone closed. "Walker is getting his breathing tube removed right now." He let out a light chuckle. "I'm so glad to see him doing so well." Montgomery however didn't smile back. "What's the matter?"

"You know with Walker doing better, you will need to start asking him questions." Montgomery did give Gage a weak smile. "If you want, we can visit him after we get done here. Have you heard from Zeigler or Porter?"

"Talked to Zeigler just yesterday. He's doing fantastic and started working out again." He finished his sandwich and threw his napkin on the plate. "As for Porter, he doesn't answer phone calls anymore. His family is being harassed by reporters."

Montgomery shook his head. "Why Porter and not Zeigler or even Walker's family?

Gage gave the man a shrug. "No idea. Maybe because he's an officer." He slowly stood and threw some bills on the table. "Let's get going."


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Hours Later**

The room was actually not as cool when Angela walked in to see her father after spending a day with her mother and her surrogate aunts. According to her mother, dad had his breathing tube removed and was now on an oxygen mask. Unfortunately he still won't be able to talk for quite some time all thanks to the wires in his mouth.

She turned to her father's bed to see him laying propped up by pillows with his knees bent. He had one arm crossed over his stomach, the other was above his head. This was the first time she has seen him in a position other than just laying on his back. A huge smile spread across Angela's face as she ran to her father's bedside

Her father turned his head, gave her a smile then a slight wave. "Dad!" Angela glanced at her mom to see her encouraging her to get on the bed. "So, glad to see you awake!"

Angela jumped up on the bed then snuggled into the side of her father's chest. He brought his arm down and though he was still weak he attempted to give her a hug. She looked up into his eyes to see them glistening as his other hand rubbed her arm.

"I love you, dad." She gave him a hug then kissed him on the forehead. Her eyes drifted to the thick bandage around his neck. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head no. "That's good."

"Walker, you need to put the mask back on." Said her mother as she went to rub dad's shoulder. "Here, Angela. You can help him out."

Angela took the oxygen mask from mom then gently put it over dad's face till it was situated over his mouth and nose. He still had the tube inside his nose which gave him food. When will that be removed? Hopefully he'll be able to eat normally now since he is getting healthier. Soon, her father will be able to come home to them.

She gently laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beating. This comforted Angela enough to let her eyes close. _Thank you God for saving my dad._ Thought Angela as she slowly drifted to sleep.

His daughter's deep breathing told Walker she had fallen asleep. How was she taking all of this? He slowly rubbed his hand on her back, thankful that he was alive to see her grow up. But why did he make it out and not the other officers? Why was he shot in the chest and not in the head like Minton? What was the purpose behind that?

A hand running through his hair made him look up to see his wife smiling down at him. He slowly reached for her hand then gave it a squeeze. Whatever made the gang leader decide to not fatally shoot him that night was a miracle. But it would be something that will forever eat at Walker's conscience.

"Are you okay, Walker?" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Kelly will be here in about ten minutes. Are you ready?"

Walker rolled his eyes up at his wife then down at his sleeping daughter. He slowly gave her a nod knowing the pain was all part of the healing process. Though his mind was now mostly coherent, his body was still trying to recover from being in a coma. Which meant stiff muscles and aching joints that never seemed to go away. It was hard for him to even move his arms, which he found we're stiffer than his legs. But he did notice he got really comfortable if he shifted his right arm above his head.

"Here, let me wake up Angela." Alex went and nudged their daughter to get her awake. "Don't fight Kelly too much." She gave Walker a wink as she ushered their daughter out of the room.

After his wife and daughter left the room in walked Kelly with a nurse in tow. "Walker, how are you doing today?" Walker gave the man a thumb's up. "Good, we're going to start light physical therapy." He went to the side of the bed then held out his hand. "Okay, touch my hand."

When Alex arrived back into Walker's room after making sure Angela was safe with Sydney she saw Kelly had already started the physical therapy. She watched as Walker lifted his arms up to touch Kelly's hands. She held back the tears as she watched her husband follow the therapist orders to the letter.

Cowboy boots from behind caused her to turn to see Gage and Trivette walking into the room. She gave them both a smile before she turned back to see Walker slowly sitting up with Kelly's help.

Trivette gave her a friendly hug. "How's he doing?"

She nodded. "Really good. It's great to see him up and moving again."

Walker turned to them and Alex could see his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Who would have thought just two weeks ago Walker was fighting for his life. Even this morning he could barely keep alert and yet here he was working on hand drills. Hopefully in the days to come he will be able to move much easier.

Doctor Nguyen stepped up to them with a smile. "He's stubborn, that's going to work for him in the long run. But, it could cause problems. Just make sure he doesn't push himself."

Gage gave a slight chuckle. "Try to tell Walker that, doc."

Both turned to the bed when they heard another laugh. Alex's hand went to her mouth when she realized it came from Walker. Her husband gave her a grin then started to work on his leg drills. Her husband will make a full, physical recovery. How will he do mentally? Ever since Walker became more coherent he would always ignore the topic about that night.

Kelly lifted Walker's right leg and started push against it. "Push against it, Walker." Alex could see the pain in her husband's face as he fell to his back. "Come on, I know you can do it." Walker let out a grunt and pushed out his leg. "There you go." Kelly patted his foot. "Once more, and we'll move to the left."

"He's going to pull through this just fine."

Alex nodded at Jimmy's statement. "I'm just worried about his mental state." Her friend pulled her into a friendly hug. "That's the big challenge that awaits him."

**One Month Later**

The ranch house was quiet since Angela was now back at school and Alex went back to work. Walker slowly made his way through the house, using the walls as support. It has been a couple of months since the riot that nearly took his life and he was slowly getting his strength back. He just wished the doctors didn't put him in a drug induced coma, it made his recovery time longer than it should be.

He finally got to the kitchen where he had to lean against the counter to catch his breath. It frustrated him to no end that his lungs weren't healed yet. However one look in a mirror reminded him of how close he had come to loosing his life. A pink circular scar on his neck was a tell tale sign of when he couldn't even breath on his own. Then there was the thick scar which traced his chest. He still couldn't believe he was down to only one kidney.

Just thinking about it brought his right hand to his side then it moved up his chest. It's crazy how close he had gotten to dying. And why didn't he die? He had been in the warehouse, critically wounded and bleeding to death from two gunshots to the chest for an hour. Why was he alive? How did he make it out when three officers were killed?

"Walker!" Kelly's voice echoed throughout the empty house. "You better not be walking around or I will sedate you!"

Walker rolled his eyes at his therapist's voice. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Please tell me you got there by using the walker…" His voice faded as he stepped into the kitchen. "Walker, how many times have I told you, that you can't keep…."

"Pushing myself. I know, I know." Walker turned to face Kelly. "I can't keep sitting down and do nothing." He shook his head. "I need to get moving around more."

"Need I remind you that your right lung collapsed and you had gone into cardio arrest while in surgery." Kelly stepped up to Walker, worry written on his face. "I know you feel up to it, but you got to remember, your lung is going to be very weak."

Walker sighed heavily then lightly coughed. "I'm going to be fine. It's not the first time that I had a lung collapse on me."

Kelly shook his head. "And how long was your recovery rate then?" He put his hands on his hips. "And were you on a trachea tube?"

"I was up and moving within a month. Back to work in two. And no, I didn't have a tube in my throat." Walker pushed off the counter and started to make his way to the living room. "If the doctor didn't put me into a coma I would be moving around a lot better…"

"You were fighting the medication." Kelly patted Walker's shoulder. "I have to admit, you are moving pretty good." He tried to help, but was quickly shooed away. "Most people your age don't make it this far, let alone heal this quickly. Don't push it, Walker. Mentally, you may be sharp as ever, but your body is still sixty-eight."

"Now, we're playing the age game?" Walker slowly sat down on the sofa. "My age is just a number, nothing more than that."

Kelly shook his head. "They told me you would be the toughest patient I would come across." He then nodded and patted Walker's shoulder. "Well, if you are ready, let's go."

Walker got to his feet once again then followed his therapist to the spare bedroom. Here, he was told to wait while Kelly left the house to get something from his car. For the last month he had been doing mild exercises using the Total Gym. It was hard work, but the machine was easy on his joints. Wonder what Kelly had up his sleeve now?

"Okay, Walker. We're going to start strength training." Kelly walked in with a medicine ball under his arm. "But first, we are going to have a walk around your property."

XXXX

As Gage pulled up to the ranch house he noticed Kelly's car parked next to Walker's pickup. He parked behind the latter vehicle then turned to Montgomery to see the agent grabbing his briefcase. Both knew that even though Walker gave his testimony a few weeks ago, there was still several details that needed to be ironed out. Walker was due in court in just a week for a trail that could take months to deliberate.

"You think he will talk more today?" Montgomery got out of the car and waited for Gage to do the same. "Maybe what he has told us, is all he knows."

"I know my friend too well, he's hiding something from us." Gage stepped up to the front door and peered in to see no movement inside. "Strange, wonder where they went to?" He took out his cell phone and dialed Kelly's cell number.

Kelly answered on the third ring. "We're walking the property. Be back in about twenty minutes."

Gage was a bit surprised at the news. "Okay, we'll be waiting inside the house. Me and Jim have a few questions to ask Walker."

"Right, I'll let him know. And just a heads up, he's stubborn today."

Gage laughed as he flipped his phone closed. "Walker's being his usual self." He shook his head. "Lets get inside."

Once inside the ranch house, Gage got himself a drink from the kitchen then sat down on the couch. He glanced around the room to see nothing out of the ordinary except for a folded up walker leaning against a wall. It always amazed him to see Walker up and walking with relative ease after being in a coma for a week.

However as Gage got comfortable his cell phone began to ring. He cursed knowing the ring tone was one he used only for the Company. As he checked the number he found it was one of his Rangers, Jerry Thompson.

He quickly flipped the phone open. "Thompson, what's up?"

"We just got a mob hit. Petalli and two of his goons was found inside his house killed, execution style. Place was raided, everything of value is gone. But what might interest you is a symbol spray painted on several of the walls."

Gage quickly got to his feet. "What symbol are you talking about?"

"Something we don't have in our databases." Thompson talked to somebody near him then came back to the phone. "It's been so quiet and now I see why. Local gangs have been planning this kill for awhile. Sorry, Captain, but we need you here."

"Understand, see you in about fifteen minutes." Gage flipped his phone closed. "That was Thompson. They have something for us to see." As he headed for the front door he heard somebody walking in through the kitchen. His shoulders slumped knowing he will have to cut his visit with Walker short once again. "Hey, Walker."

Walker stepped into the living room with a big smile on his face. "Gage, glad to see you here." He was obviously winded, but put up a strong front. "Montgomery, nice to meet you once again."

Montgomery went and shook Walker's hand. "Nice to see you up and moving."

"Sorry Walker, but we have to leave." Gage went up and gave his friend a hug. "We'll come back afterward."

After his friend left Walker allowed his shoulders to slump forward as he collapsed on the sofa. Though he had only walked for twenty minutes it felt like an hour. He grabbed his right side as a stitch made him grimace. Why was he having problems breathing? He took a deep breath then coughed as the air caught in his throat.

Kelly shook his head. "You'll do better, give it time. Though I am worried you may be coming down with pneumonia." He sighed heavily as he went to get his bag which sat on the hallway table. "I want to listen to your lungs to see if I need to get you in for x-rays."

Walker shook his head. "I don't have pneumonia and if I do it's all because of that tube they had down my throat."

"And you have to remember that your lung was damaged. It's very weak and prone to infections." He took out his stethoscope then motioned for Walker to sit on the coffee table. "Take off your shirt. This will only be a few minutes."

"This is ridiculous." Walker pulled off his t-shirt then allowed Kelly to place the pad on his chest. He took a few deep breaths, nearly coughing on each one. "How does my lungs sound?"

"Not good." Kelly went to Walker's back. "I hear some rattling. Take a deep breath and hold it." When Walker did as he was told he had problems holding it in. "Okay, I'm going to put you in for x-rays." He shook his head. "If we catch it early enough, it won't get too bad."

Walker shook his head. "Do whatever you have to do." He put his shirt back on. "I just want to get healthier."

Kelly nodded. "And this will help you out." He smiled and patted Walker's shoulder. "Okay, let's finish your physical therapy. Remember to take it easy."

**Dallas, Texas**

The whole street leading up to the scene had been blocked off which meant Gage had to park nearly two blocks away. As he walked towards the scene, he passed many news vans which he didn't like to see. It meant he will have to make a press conference which he absolutely dreaded on doing. As he made his way down the sidewalk he was greeted by several police officers who were all trying to talk to him at once. Is this how it was to be Captain? Is everybody going to look to him for answers to problems he didn't even know yet? How did Walker deal with this?

He held up his hand to silence the questions as he walked under police tape which traced around two houses. After a short walk up a driveway he was greeted by Ranger Jerry Thompson who quickly shook Gage's hand. Then, without words he led Gage to the house and through the front door.

The smell hit Gage instantly and he had to clear his throat as he followed Thompson through the first floor. All over him was signs of searching and theft, which definitely wasn't a sign of a mob hit. His attention went to the dining room wall where he could see brightly written graffiti sprawled on it. He tilted his head at the strange symbol before him. It appeared to be a star, with letters in each point. What the hell did it mean?

"The bodies are in the kitchen." Thompson gingerly went around a chair which had a broken back. "I warn you two it's gruesome."

Gage pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket then held it to his nose to help stifle some of the stench. There, in front of him leaning against a counter was Petalli or what was left of him. Gage swallowed hard then took a look at the other two bodies that were near by to see no heads left on the shoulders. He nearly vomited and had to quickly leave the house to get some fresh air.

Montgomery shook his head as he handed Gage a bottle of water. "What do you think that symbol means?"

"I don't know. Five points, could mean five gangs." Gage took a long drink then wiped his mouth. "Were they killed with shotguns?"

Thompson stepped up with a nod of his head. "All except for Petalli."

"Get plenty of pictures of all the graffiti left in the house. Whoever did this left a message for us." His cell phone began to ring. "Hang on." He unclipped it from his belt then flipped it open. "Yeah, Gage."

"Yeah, this is Manny. Listen, we just learned that there is a hit on Walker's head." There was a long pause. "It's huge, Captain Gage. We're talking at least six gangs after him. We're sending somebody over to his house right now."

Gage rubbed his face as he started to pace. "Walker's not going to like that." He exhaled deeply then shook his head. "This is getting big." He stopped in his tracks. "Wait, why is everybody after Walker?"

"Not sure, you need to ask him that. Just thought I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Manny." Gage flipped his phone closed. "That was Manny. Apparently six gangs are after Walker." He shook his head then tapped his phone against his lips. "What do you think that means? From what we saw in the video Walker didn't see anything except for the murder of Minton."

Montgomery cringed. "He did see all of the faces that were in that room. He can finger them in court."

Gage nodded in agreement. "That is true." He checked his watch. "Now, more than ever we need to talk to Walker." He turned to Thompson. "Get a digital image of one of the symbols and print it off. Maybe Walker can figure it out."


	12. Chapter 12

A knock at his door made Walker grumble since it tore him away from his physical therapy. He groaned as he went to see who it was, hoping it was either Gage or Trivette. However, as he peered out the front window he saw a police unit. He rolled his eyes then pulled the door open to see two officers standing on his front porch.

"Ranger Walker, we need to check your house." One of the officers made room for an FBI agent making his way onto the porch. "Please, allow us in."

The FBI agent flashed his badge. "Agent Love. We got a call saying there is six gangs wanting you dead. We're going to have somebody watch your wife, daughter and house." He stepped into the house and made a quick sweep with his eyes. "Who is that?"

Walker turned to see Kelly sitting on the sofa. "My physical therapist." He shook his head. "If you all need me, I'll be in the spare bedroom."

He headed back to finish his exercises which consisted of him passing a five pound medicine ball to Kelly. It was tiring work, but he had to get his strength back. As he walked into the room he picked up the ball from the bed. Even though it was just five pounds it felt much heavier than that. He turned to the door when Kelly walked in then gently tossed the ball to his therapist.

Kelly shook his head. "They want to freaking search my car." He handed the ball back to Walker. "Okay, lay down on the mat." Walker did so, resting the ball on his abdomen. "Let's try for five sit ups."

Walker gritted his teeth as he forced himself up with the ball. Thanks to the surgery to remove his kidney, his abdominal muscles were still rather weak. He could actually feel the muscles straining with each sit up he did. After he did five he fell onto his back, completely exhausted and not wanting to move anymore. Kelly patted his leg then stuck out his hand to help Walker up.

"You're doing good." Once Walker was sitting, Kelly went to get the oxygen tank which sat by the bed. "I know you don't like using this, but it will help you out."

Walker graciously excepted the oxygen mask knowing it will help out immensely with his breathing. Kelly brought the tank two weeks ago after Walker had over exerted himself during physical therapy. Now, it was mainly used for emergencies. However, all of that could change if he had pneumonia.

"Walker, it's Gage!" Cowboy boots echoed through the house. "I need to talk to you!"

"He's in the spare bedroom!" Kelly shouted as he put away the exercise mat.

Gage appeared in the doorway, his face showing his concern once he spotted Walker with the oxygen mask on. "Is everything okay?"

Walker nodded. "I'm doing good, don't worry."

His friend visibly relaxed. "Good. Listen, I need you to tell us everything about that night…" His voice faded off when Walker shook his head. "You know, this will look worse for you in court if you withhold information."

"Who said I'm withholding information." Walker slowly stood to his feet. "I told you everything that I know."

Gage rested his hands on his hips. "Not everything. Why is there a hit on your head?"

Walker was genuinely confused at his friend's question. "I don't know."

"Listen, I know it's hard to talk about that night, but we need you to go to the Company. Jesus Hernandez, Sergeant for the Gang Unit has several books he wants you to flip through." Gage shook his head, worry etched on his face. "I know you've seen other gang members besides Martinez." His shoulders slumped forward as his eyes softened. "I've seen the video."

It took a few seconds for Walker to register what his friend had just said and when it did he slumped onto the bed. Ever since he came home he was told about a video that Martinez had made of all the killings at the warehouse. It disturbed Walker knowing the deaths of three officers were documented for some gang's sick pleasure.

He took a deep breath then handed the oxygen mask back to Kelly. "All right, I'll go." His voice didn't hide his uneasiness and he quickly had to clear his throat. "I'll try and help you out, Gage." He shook his head. "But I'm not promising anything."

**Two Hours Later**

The office door had been locked to allow Walker and Gage more privacy as the former searched through several gang member books; books that listed by picture known gang members in the Metroplex. For the last hour Walker had been through three books and only spotted one gang member that he recognized. Gage could tell his friend was getting frustrated, but he had to keep pushing Walker no matter if he liked doing so or not.

Walker rubbed his face then picked up another book. "I told you, it was dark inside the warehouse, I barely saw any of the suspects' faces."

Gage could tell this hurt Walker emotionally and a part of him wanted to be his friend, but the other part wanted information. He rubbed his face then sat down in front of Walker to see his friends hands were visibly shaking. Worried, Gage slightly leaned forward to get a book that sat by itself. As he did this, he checked Walker's face to see beads of sweat on the man's brow.

"Hey, Walker. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Walker pointed to a picture. "That man was there." His voice faded as his blue eyes lost all their color. He swallowed hard then began to rub the nape of his neck. "He was one of the…"

And in just seconds, Gage could see a different side of Walker never before seen by anybody. The man before him had the look of a lost child and all professionalism Gage had quickly went away. He got up then sat down next to Walker who didn't even budge as Gage began to rub his back. Gage's attention drifted to the picture to see a face all too familiar to him. It was one of the men he had seen clearly in the video.

"Walker…" Gage's voice showed his concern over his friend. "We can stop…"

"He couldn't do anything…None of them could do anything." Walker's voice was just a whisper. "I condemned them to death, all of them." He pointed to the picture once again. "He…he was…was the one that held Minton so Martinez can…" Walker shook his head then stood to his feet. "Take me back home, Gage."

Gage shook his head. "You need to do this, Walker." He tried to look into his friend's eyes, but Walker shifted his head. "Walker, you didn't condemn those men. You did what you had to do to save…"

Walker's hands tightened into fists. "I made the choice to stay." His voice was unlike one Gage has heard before. It held bitterness and sadness, which was uncommon for Walker. "I told them to relinquish their armor and weapons. If I didn't, they would still be alive."

"Don't say that. That isn't going to help your case."

"Gage, I deserve to be punished for what I did that night." Walker's voice shook. "Just take me home."

Gage got his cowboy hat from the coat rack then patted Walker on the shoulder. "Very well." He shook his head. "Listen, your court date is just a week a way. Remember that, Walker."

"What do you want me to do, Gage!" Walker stepped up to Gage, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I've done everything I could do."

Anger swept through Gage's heart at Walker's reaction. "So, you rather have those young punks, who are the real suspects go free all because you feel guilty!" Walker tore his attention away from Gage once again getting him even more furious. "I can't believe you, Walker! What had happened to you?" Gage regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Walker…I'm…."

Sweat started to pop on Walker's brow. "You think it was easy…" He hands tightened into fists as he shook his head. He then pointed at the open book. "There's one of your main suspects. Just take me home."

"Fine." Gage waved at the door. "Let's get going."

Ever so slowly Walker made his way through the familiar halls till he reached the front door. Through the windows he saw several reporters crowding around the entrance. He heard Gage curse as he went to Walker's side.

"Hounds. Let's take the back exit."

Walker shook his head. "How did they know we were here?"

"I don't know, but I'll tan whoever's hide it is once I find out." Gage gently patted Walker's shoulder. "It's quite a walk. Will you be able to…"

This made Walker extremely angry. "Gage, I'm not paralyzed. I can handle myself…" He began to cough frustrating him even more. "Let's just go. I'll be fine."

Once they got to the back door, Walker was completely winded which really embarrassed him. Maybe he did have pneumonia which meant he may have to use oxygen. He let out a few coughs then leaned against the wall to steady himself. After several minutes he relaxed enough to get moving once again. However, his cell phone began to ring stopping him once again. When he checked the number, he let out an audible groan.

He pushed talk. "Doctor Nguyen, guess Kelly got hold of you."

"That he did. Got you in at three thirty. Just going to take x-rays." There was a long pause. "Listen, if I do see you have pneumonia I'm going to put you on oxygen treatment."

"I understand, thanks." He turned his phone off then checked his watch. "I gotta go to the hospital to see Nguyen to get my chest x-rayed."

Gage nodded. "Will do. You think you have pneumonia?"

"Everybody else does." Walker shook his head as he pushed the door open. "I think it's just my lungs haven't fully healed."

His words faded off as a wave of voices came rushing at him all at once. As he glanced around he saw several reporters wanting to talk to him. He quickly bowed his head as Gage led him through the throng of people till they finally reached his car. Here, a reporter ambushed them just as Walker opened the passenger side door to get inside.

"Why did you do it, Ranger Walker? Did you know you would make it out alive?" The reporter got frustrated as Walker closed the door on him. "Why won't you answer our questions? Are you feeling guilty for what you did?"

Gage cursed as he started his car. "Freaking vultures! I tell you, they just can't wait for the trial." He shook his head. "I had to get extra security for that day. Unfortunately, it's going to be a media zoo."

Walker stared out the window as Gage drove past a mob of photographers who were wanting a picture of them. He couldn't believe how badly the media wanted him to talk. Lucky for him, his number and residence was still rather private. He and Randall Zeigler have both lived relatively quiet lives since the riot, however Samuel Porter has not. It seemed the media had singled him out all because he was a police officer. The man's family will no longer even talk to Walker or Zeigler.

Once on the street, Gage accelerated till he got onto the highway. "Just wish they would leave you all alone."

"How is Zeigler taking all of this?"

"He has only gotten a few calls, the reporters have left him alone. For now at least." He merged onto the exit. "Let me take you to the hospital. I hope it isn't anything serious."

Walker nodded. "I hope not either." His hand went to his throat to feel the thin circular scar where the trach tube once sat. "If they didn't put the tube in my throat…"

"You might be dead." Gage shook his head. "Walker, it's only been a month since you left the hospital. Heck, you just got the wires removed from your jaw last week. Please, understand, Walker that you nearly died…."

Guilt washed over Walker once again and he tore his attention away from the window. He had lived, while the other men were brutally killed. Why did Martinez shoot him in the chest and not the head? Before Walker's mind he could still see Minton on the ground, unable to fight back as the men beat him. He even smelled the acrid smoke and blood that had filled the room and his mind tried very hard to stay with the present.

"Walker." A familiar voice cut through Walker's memories. "Stay with me."

"Sorry, Gage…" Walker shook his head to clear it. "Just thinking."

"Have you gone to see somebody…." His hands nervously wrung the steering wheel. "You know to help you handle…."

"No, I don't need help. I can handle it on my own." His voice was slightly bitter. "Just drop the subject."

Gage held his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine." He parked into an available space and turned his car off. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Walker shrugged. "If you want to."

As his friend got out of the car, Gage lowered his head then rubbed his face. Ever since Walker had left the hospital he seemed more irritable and Gage worried about his friend's mental health. Walker had gone through something that would drive most men crazy with guilt. And Gage knew, his friend was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, but refused to get any help for it.

He sighed heavily, got out of his car and was easily able to catch up with Walker who barely made it to the door. It hurt him to see Walker so weak and knew it will take a few months for his friend to get fully healthy. He patiently waited while Walker opened the door and made his way inside the building

"You really didn't have to come." Walker leaned against the wall, his face flush from the short walk. "The blasted office is two floors up and down the hall."

"I'll get a wheelchair for you."

"No, just need to catch my breath."

Gage shook his head. "I'm getting you a wheelchair, Walker."

He quickly left to go find one hoping his friend wouldn't attempt to move. But knowing Walker's stubborn pride he would be in the elevator by the time he found a stupid wheelchair. After several minutes he finally located one and headed back to where he left Walker. He was pleasantly surprised to see his friend sitting on one of the available benches, but it also worried him. Walker must not be feeling good for him to stay like this.

"Here ya go. Sorry it took me so long, they had them hidden." He parked the chair in front of Walker who slowly stood to sit on it. "You feeling okay?"

"Only reason I stayed is because you've never been here before and you may not be able to find your way." Walker snapped back.

Gage didn't like Walker's tone, but he bit his tongue as he pushed his friend into the elevator. Hopefully once things settle down, so will Walker's attitude. After they reached the second floor he pushed Walker down the hall till they reached Nguyen's office. Here, Walker got up from the chair and patted Gage's shoulder.

"I'm going in alone. Thanks."

"Sit back down, there is a waiting room inside." Walker huffed then sat back down. "I took some time off today to help you."

"You didn't need to do…." Walker turned back to look at Gage and shook his head. "You're protecting me, aren't you?"

Gage sighed heavily then nodded his head. "Yes, I am." Walker tried to get up, but Gage forced him back down. "Listen, there is six gangs after you…."

Walker waved his hand at him. "I know, I know. Just wish you told me."

"And if I did you wouldn't let me hang out with you." Gage locked the brakes on the wheelchair and patted Walker's shoulder. "Let me know how it goes."

After his friend went inside the doctor's office, Gage made himself comfortable in the waiting room. He may be here for some time and he now regretted not bringing a book. He took out his cell phone, pulled up Tetris and started to play the puzzle game.

The door to the waiting room opened and on instinct Gage turned to see who it was. When he did, the glint of a hand gun made him get up and grab his own.


	13. Chapter 13

"Freeze! Texas Rangers!" The secretary let out a squeal and ducked underneath her desk. Gage's heart began to beat much faster as the man kept walking forward. "I said, freeze!" Gage flipped the safety off his weapon. "Now!"

The man glanced at Gage then raised his hands into the air. "They told me it was going to be a simple job."

"Nothing is ever simple!" Gage slowly inched his way towards the suspect. "Who sent you here?" The man didn't respond, instead he began to lower his hands. "Keep them up now!"

"What is going on in here!" Doctor Nguyen burst out of his office with Walker right behind him. "What the hell!"

"Walker, get back! It's a hitman!" Gage saw the man's right hand reach for his concealed weapon and fired off a warning shot. "Don't move!"

The man slowly placed his hands on his head. "They told me it was going to be simple." He went to his knees allowing Gage to move forward to start patting him down. "I don't understand why they would send me here, if it was going to fail this horribly."

Walker stepped up to Gage's side and shook his head. "He doesn't look familiar." He began to cough which in turn brought Doctor Nguyen forward.

"Let's head back and get your lungs x-rayed." He turned to the door as three officers came running in. "I want an officer guarding my office."

Gage pointed to the youngest officer. "You heard the man, stay here and keep your eye on anybody that comes into this room. I'm going to take the suspect to Company B." He pulled at the man's hoody. "Come with me."

As his friend left with the suspect, Walker slowly made his way back to the examine room with Doctor Nguyen. Here, he sat back down on the table then watched as Nguyen wrote something on his clipboard. Both were silent till the door was closed and Walker let out a few more chest rattling coughs.

"Doesn't sound good, Walker." He placed the clipboard down on the counter, put his stethoscope to his ears then stepped up Walker. "Unbutton your shirt then take in deep breaths when I tell you to."

Walker unbuttoned his shirt revealing the scar which ran all the way down his chest. It was still quite visible and will be for some time. Nguyen placed the pad on Walker's chest then asked for him to breath. Walker did so, but once again it caught in his throat and he had to cough. Nguyen shook his head as he pulled away to write something on Walker's file. He then returned to check the trach site on Walker's neck.

"Have you been putting a bandage on it?" Walker shook his head no. "The skin is still pretty thin." He put on some gloves then got some gauze and tape. "Just while you're out and about. If anything hits that site, it could puncture it." Once he was done he took off his gloves then motioned for Walker to stand up. "I'm going to ask you to take off your clothes and put on a gown. Knock on the door when your finished."

As he got changed, Walker's mind went back to what had just happened in the waiting room. Why did that man want to kill him? Who had hired a hitman? Whoever did so, didn't do a very good job unless the kid was a decoy. And if that was the case what was the gangs up to?

He put on a hospital gown then knocked on the door two times. Doctor Nguyen came in and ordered Walker to lay down on the table. Here he swung the x-ray machine over Walker's chest then turned it on.

"Okay, going to take a series of x-rays. So I need for you to stay perfectly still. If you're patient, I'll be able to get them developed and tell you what level of pneumonia you have." He nodded his head. "Just relax. This will only take about thirty minutes."

**Company B**

Inside the interrogation room, Gage threw the man into the chair then cuffed the suspect's right arm to the table. He then went around and rested his hands on the steel surface. The man flinched as he tore his attention away from Gage. This showed that the man was actually terrified about the situation.

"Listen, I was told it would be a simple mission!" He raised his free hand up in defense. "Please don't hurt me."

Gage shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned back to look at Montgomery who was standing by the door. "Who hired you?"

"Some Italian guy! I swear!" The man's lip began to quiver. "I use to work for Paco, but this man paid me very well to distract you and Walker!"

"Distract?" Gage's eyes got really wide. "Walker! Jim, we need to head back to Parkland." He quickly ran out of the room and to Thompson who was waiting by the two-way mirror. "Try to get information from him. Call me as soon as you do." Thompson gave a quick nod then headed into the room with his partner, Brady Baxter in tow.

Montgomery shook his head as he walked by Gage's side. "Do you really think the gangs would try to do something to Walker in such a public place?"

"Not sure, but I don't want to take the risk." He burst through the Company's front door, barely missing a reporter as he did so. "Sorry." He called out as he headed for his car. "Listen, if the gangs are planning something they may attempt a drive-by."

"But how could anybody accomplish that?" Montgomery got into the passenger side and shook his head. "Why send a decoy? It makes no sense?"

Gage pulled into traffic with a shake of his own head. "It doesn't. Walker isn't currently driving and with the police help we have, he's constantly being watched." He flipped on his siren and started to weave in and out of traffic. "Let's just hope we won't get there too late."

**Parkland Hospital**

Inside the examine room, Walker waited while Nguyen went to get the x-rays developed. Hopefully his pneumonia wasn't bad enough for him to need oxygen treatment. He buttoned his shirt back up then looked at his left hand remembering when he had to have splints on his pinky and ring finger. Thankfully, those bones healed rather quickly and never really got in his way.

The door opened and in walked Nguyen with several x-rays in his hands. He went to a light box then slid the film into some clips. Once he turned the box on he instantly shook his head and pointed to a light colored mass in both of Walker's lungs.

"Looks to be bacterial pneumonia." He shook his head. "Are you experiencing any other symptoms, Walker? And I want the honest truth."

Walker shook his head. "Not yet. Should I be?"

Doctor Nguyen started to write information down in Walker's folder. "You might experience a fever, chills and severe chest pain. Worse case scenario, your lips or fingernails might turn a bluish color from lack of oxygen." He nodded his head. "Okay, I'm going to put you on an antibiotic and a cough suppressant. If you start getting severe chest pains, let me know and I will give you something to help you out."

"How did this come on so quickly? I know my lungs are weak, but…."

"Unfortunately most of the patients with the trach tube do get pneumonia. But with some medication and oxygen treatment you should be well within a month."

Walker shook his head. "A month? I can't wait that long." Anger swelled inside Walker. "If you didn't put me on that dang tube…."

"Then you would be dead." Doctor Nguyen snapped back. "Listen, knowing you, you'll pull through this quickly and with no side effects." He handed Walker several slips of paper then turned off the light box. "I'm calling Kelly to let him know your on oxygen therapy till further notice." He shook his head. "You'll get a portable oxygen tank to carry…."

"Nope, won't do it. I'll take the oxygen at home, but not in public." Doctor Nguyen tried to protest, but Walker raised his hand to stop him. "Thanks, doc. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Walker went out of the room and then headed to the receptionist where she gave him a business card with his next appointment date written on it. He said his thanks, put it in his chest pocket then headed out through the waiting room. Here, the police officer got up from his seat to follow close behind Walker. This irritated Walker, but he knew the young man was just doing his job.

Once out in the hall he slowly made his way to the elevator by using a handrail for support. The officer behind him was patient enough and had actually offered to help, which Walker quickly declined.

By the time he was in the elevator, Walker was completely winded and started to cough. Boy is he ever going to hate having pneumonia. It's going to slow him down and he didn't want that. Let's just hope he can recover from this quickly.

After he recovered, Walker leaned back against the wall to get a better look at the young officer before him. "How long have you been on the force?"

The officer gave him a big smile. "About three years." He gave Walker a shrug. "I grew up watching you on the news and wanted to be a Texas Ranger just like you."

Walker was taken aback by the man's words. "Really? And what about right now?"

"You mean with the family's wanting to press charges against you?" The elevator dinged open and he shook his head. "You had a tough decision to make that night. If people just saw that, then maybe they might just understand." He stepped out before Walker to check out the hallway. "Okay, all clear. Let's go."

They made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot where Walker took in a much needed breath of fresh air. He rested his hands on his hips then took out his cell phone to see Gage and Trivette had called him. He brought the phone to his ear and began to listen to the messages they have left him. There was only two, both telling Walker to stay inside and to not venture outside. Why would they warn him of that?

His attention quickly went to a blue car speeding into the parking lot and he knew it to be Gage's. Curious he took one step forward just as five men popped up from behind cars. The officer quickly moved in front of Walker as gunfire rang through the air. He flew to the ground as bullets ricocheted all around him. A sharp pain in his leg made him wince and to cover his head with his hands.

"Walker!" It was Gage and he sounded rather far away. "Hang on! Officer Hernandez, you okay?"

"I think so! I got a bullet to my vest!" He winced as more gunfire came their way. "What the hell is going on?!"

Walker cringed as a bullet barely missed his head. "Gage! Do something!"

"I'm trying!" Shouted his friend. "Freeze! Texas Rangers!"

The gunfire finally subsided and Walker gradually lifted his head to see the suspects all had their arms raised. He waited for the police to secure their weapons before he got to his knees. As he did this, the pain in his right leg become apparent once more and he shifted his weight so his legs were now in front of him. He could see blood on his shin and once he lifted his pant leg he saw it was just a graze wound.

"Walker!" Gage ran up to Walker and knelt down to get a look at the wound. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's…." He let out a series of coughs then shook his head. "It's just a graze, I'll be fine." He turned to the officer. "Hernandez, you okay?"

Hernandez nodded. "Yeah, my vest thankfully stopped the bullet." His attention went to Walker who had started to cough violently. "You okay, sir?"

"Hang on, Walker. Like it or not, I'm getting you oxygen." With that Gage left before Walker could protest.

Walker desperately fought to get air back into his lungs and wondered what had triggered the reaction. Within minutes Gage returned with Doctor Nguyen who had a small bottle of oxygen in his hands.

Nguyen put the mask on Walker's face and told him to take deep breaths. "I was actually on my way to give you this when Ranger Gage stopped me." He tapped the oxygen bottle. "Need to carry this with you till your lungs are clear of pneumonia."

"I'll carry it for emergencies." Walker's breathing began to return to normal thanks to the oxygen blowing across his face. He turned his attention to the parking lot as three news vans pulled in. "Gage, help me up. I want to get out of here before the media can coral me."

"Sure thing, boss." Gage took hold of Walker's right arm and pulled him to his feet. "Listen, I need to take you back to the Company so I can write down your eye witness report."

Walker tried to put weight on his right leg, but found it was still tender. "I understand." He took a few more deep breaths then took off the oxygen mask. "Just make sure Angela and Alex are safe."

XXXX

The news that Walker once again escaped with his life infuriated Raphael Martinez. How does that man get so lucky? He couldn't let the Ranger testify next week since what he saw that night in the warehouse could put away Raphael for life, possibly even give him the death sentence. Now was the time to take matters into his own hands.

He went to his living room and saw Joseph Consentinos sitting on the couch. "Joey! What the hell are you doing here!"

"You really messed up, Paco." Joey shook his head. "Why did you send men to kill Petalli and his goons?"

"What! I'm trying to kill Walker, not your guys!" Raphael shook his head. "I sent men to kill Walker at the hospital, but once again they failed. I'm going to kill the Ranger myself."

Joey shook his head. "I told your men to back off for today." This infuriated Raphael, but Joey held his hand up to stop him from arguing back. "You must know who started the war between us."

Raphael's mouth fell open. "War? I thought we were working together?"

"We were, till you finally crossed the line…."

"Me!" Raphael slapped his chest. "I did nothing!"

"Well, I wish I could believe that." Joey stood then put his hands inside his coat pockets. "Get rid of Walker and I promise you, my men will not come after the Latino Kings."

"You got yourself a deal." Raphael shook Joey's hand. "I will make sure Walker is dead before he is able to testify."


	14. Chapter 14revised

**Company B**

After he gave his eye witness account, Walker sat in what use to be his office waiting for Alex to come pick him up. He looked around wondering if he will ever return to be Captain. Gage has kept all of Walker's mementos in place, only putting a photo of Sydney on the desk. The leather sofa creaked underneath him as he shifted his weight around. He really wanted to leave, it just didn't feel right being here.

The door opened and in walked Alex looking rather flustered. "Walker, I'm so glad you're okay." She went and gave him a hug. "I heard you were shot…."

"It was just a graze." He lifted his pant leg to show Alex the deep cut on his shin. "It's tender, but nothing to worry about."

She gave him a kiss then sat down. "What did Doctor Nguyen have to say?"

"Double bacterial pneumonia." He pulled out the prescription papers and handed them to Alex. "I need to get those. One is a cough suppressant and the other is an antibiotic." He tapped another sheet of paper in her hands. "And that is for oxygen. Not sure how it works, but Nguyen told me Kelly can help us out."

"Pneumonia? That's not good, Walker." She rubbed his knee. "Well, you definitely need to follow doctor's orders this time."

Walker slowly nodded. "I know, but he wants me to carry the oxygen around. I can't do that." She gave him a look he knew all to well. "I'm fine without it, don't worry Alex. But I will carry it for emergencies."

She shook her head. "If Dr. Nguyen said to carry it, then you should."

"It's cumbersome." He gave her hand a good squeeze then kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Angela right now?"

"With Erica and Trivette." She rubbed his knee. "Let's get your medication and head on home. It's been a long day."

**One Week Later**

Outside the courthouse the sounds of reporters and even protestors drowned out any traffic noise from the streets. In order to get inside, Walker along with Alex, Trivette, Sydney and Gage had to go through the back door. Once inside they were led to courtroom number four, which was used primarily for internal investigations. It was small and didn't allow much room for a large audience, which Gage wanted. Unfortunately, the Gibson and Simmons family will be able to watch the trial. Which meant it could turn very emotional once Walker hit the witness stand.

Outside the courtroom door Walker sat down on the bench hoping to catch his breath. For the last week, his pneumonia has gotten much worse, but thanks to medication and the oxygen treatment he was able to keep it in check. He took a few deep breaths while Alex got his tank ready. It was embarrassing to him to use it in public but knew if he wanted to get healthier he had to swallow his pride.

"Here you go." Alex handed Walker his nasal cannula then turned on the flow of oxygen. "Just need to use it for about fifteen minutes."

He wrapped the cannula around his ears then leaned back to get a look at the crowd being held back several doors away. Let's hope he can make it through the trial. Apparently footage of the shootings will be shown and Walker will have to sit through them. Could he possibly relive the torment of that night? Just thinking about it made his heart race.

Alex took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"I hope so." He lifted her hand and gave it a kiss. "Thank you, for being here." He lout out a serious of chest rattling coughs. "All of you, it means a lot."

Trivette patted Walker's shoulder. "No problem, man. You know we got your back." He turned as several Rangers from across Texas approached, including Zeigler. "It appears you just got a lot more supporting you." He went up and gave Zeigler a shake and a hug. "Thanks, for coming."

Zeigler slowly nodded. "I agreed to testify. I want people to know the type of decision that Walker had to make that night."

Walker reached out and shook Zeigler's hand. "Thanks."

The courtroom doors opened and out walked Walker's attorney, Mike Kemper. "Hey, Walker." He put his hands on his hips then nodded his head. "It's time."

Alex turned the oxygen off and patted Walker on the shoulder. "Just try to relax, it'll be okay." She gave him a kiss. "Remember, there are many who are with you."

"Thanks." Walker took off the cannula and stood to his feet. "Okay, Mike. I'm ready."

**Three Hours Later**

The testimonies and cross examinations were brutal to sit through, but nothing prepared Walker for the next eye witness: The video tape. To help Walker's case, Mike decided it was time to show the jury exactly what happened to the officers that night. For this, the Gibson and Simmons families were asked to leave the courtroom. Unfortunately for Walker he will be forced to sit and see how the other officers were killed.

"Now, I warn you, what you are about to see is very violent." He stepped up to a television and pushed play on the DVD menu. He then turned to the jury. "After you see this, hopefully all of you will see how tough it was for Walker to make the decision he did that night. And think to yourself, would you have done it to?"

The first image to appear on screen was that of a dark figure holding a black pistol, just like the ones issued to the Texas Rangers. Walker knew this person to be Raphael Martinez, the man of his nightmares. Then the camera panned over to show Minton laying on the ground while several gang members brutally punched, kicked and spat on his body. Minton screamed in pain which brought Walker back to that horrible night. However, when Walker heard his own voice on the video he snapped back to reality.

Walker watched as Martinez broke the crowd up and held a small hand gun to Minton's head. This gun was not DPS issued, which meant it wasn't any of the officers or Walker's.

"Make sure he sees this!" Shouted Martinez as he briefly glanced to his left.

As the camera panned back, Walker didn't want to look knowing what was about to happen. However, he did and saw his reaction when Minton was killed. After the gang killed the officer they had violently beaten Walker once again. After the beating Walker had turned his head and he said something to Minton. Unfortunately, he was too quiet for the camera's microphone to pick up.

"So, Ranger how do you like the pain?" Martinez's voice broke the silence as he knelt next to Walker, obscuring any view the camera had of the his face. Walker could hear himself grimace on the tape and knew that was when Martinez had slapped his broken jaw. "You will die a slow and painful death."

Martinez quickly got to his feet, this time with a black pistol in his hands. He fired two shots into Walker's chest then tucked the weapon back into his pants. He then turned to face the camera with no expression on his face.

"Let's go! The other officers are waiting!"

Walker watched on as the gang member holding the video camera dropped it to his side then ran through the warehouse and up several flights of stairs. Once the gang member reached his destination he brought the camera back to his face to show Roy Simmons laying on the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound to the temple.

Three gang members quickly went up to him, made him kneel and without any hesitation Martinez went up to him then shot him in the forehead twice. Seeing this for the first time rattled Walker so much he actually jerked as emotions he tried to hold in for so long threatened to surface.

The gang then made their way down the hall to another room where the light of the camera illuminated Charlie Gibson laying on the ground unconscious. Martinez rotated his neck, took out another gun then stood right over the officer's body. He fired twice, right into Gibson's left temple. After this the video went black and silence filled the courtroom.

Finally it was Mike that broke the silence with one simple question. "What would you have done?" He turned to the judge. "May I call my last witness to the stand, your Honor?"

The judge nodded his head. "Yes, you may. Please allow the Gibson and Simmons family back into the courtroom."

After the families were back inside, the bailiff stepped forward. "The court calls Texas Ranger, Randall Zeigler to the stand."

Zeigler made his way to the stand, swore in then sat down. He seemed to be visibly shaking, possibly from seeing for the first time what had truly happened at the warehouse. He nervously straightened his coat as Mike stepped up to ask the first question.

"Mr. Zeigler what exactly happened to you that night?"

"I was assigned to help out with crowd control on the east perimeter. Unfortunately the crowds proved to be too much for our team to handle and we were quickly over run." He cleared his throat. "I fell down and was quickly pulled into the crowd by several gang members. I was then beaten and led to a warehouse where I was put into a room with Officers Samuel Porter and James Madison. There, we were once again beaten by the gang members."

Mike slowly nodded his head. "How was Officer Madison killed?"

Zeigler looked directly at Mike. "The gang members had Officer Madison, Officer Porter and I kneel with our backs turned to them. I heard a safety go off then a shot. Officer Madison collapsed from a shot to the head. The gang then shot him once again in the forehead."

"I see, so he didn't know the shot was even coming?"

"No sir."

Mike nodded. "What happened next?"

"I was beaten once again then forced to watch as a gang member held a gun to Officer Porter's temple." Zeigler's voice began to quiver. "The gang member was on the verge of killing Officer Porter but quickly pulled the gun back after one of his accomplices stopped him. They then let us go."

"Are you saying, if it wasn't for Walker's decision to stay then Officer Porter and yourself might be dead?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, I have nothing else to ask." Mike went back and sat next to Walker.

The judge nodded his head then turned to the family's attorney. "Do you have any questions to ask the witness?"

The attorney shook his head. "No your honor."

"Very well." He glanced through his paperwork then turned to the jury. "Court is in recess so the jury can make a decision."

After the judge left Walker stood up, stretched then let loose a series of chest rattling coughs. He doubled over as pain made it hard for him to stand up right. He was so focused on getting his breathing back to normal he barely heard the cacophony of voices behind him. Walker then heard Trivette's voice over the crowd as somebody tackled him to the ground.

"You killed my cousin!" It was a young man and he was now gripping onto Walker's shirt so tightly the fabric was actually ripping. "Why should I let you live!"

"Jerome! No!" Shouted Mrs. Gibson. "Enough!"

"But he killed Charlie!" Jerome cried out as he slammed Walker hard against the floor. "He deserves to die for what he did!" Walker began to violently cough which seemed to disgust Jerome even more. "Stop it!"

"I can't." Walker got out between coughs. "Pneumonia."

"Hey, get off of him!" Trivette grabbed hold of Jerome and started to yank him away from Walker. "It's not worth it!"

Walker tried to help his friend, but found it hard to breath with all of Jerome's weight on top his chest restricting any movement in his ribs. He began to violently cough as his weakened lungs threatened to collapse on him. Finally after much tugging from Trivette and two other officers Jerome was finally pulled off of Walker. With the weight finally off of his chest Walker rolled onto to his side as Alex ran up to him with the oxygen tank.

"Hang on, Walker." Alex switched the nasal cannula to a mask. "Here, put this on."

Walker did so without any hesitation. "Thanks." He glanced down to see his suit coat had a tear in it. "I don't want to press charges." He took a deep breath, coughing as he did so. "Just get him out of here."

Trivette quickly took his suit coat off and handed it to Walker. "It might be a little small, but it's better than nothing."

Walker remained on the floor till he finally caught his breath and was able to stop coughing. Unfortunately now he had a headache and his chest burned as though somebody had just lit it on fire. He shakily took a deep breath then glanced up to see several faces looking at him, all of them showing concern.

"I'm okay." His voice however showed the pain he was in and he cleared his throat. "Really, I'm fine."

Alex rubbed his shoulder then kissed him on the cheek. "Just take slow, deep breaths."

Walker did as his wife told him to do then glanced up to see Jerome being escorted out of the courtroom by several police officers. His attention then went to Mrs. Gibson to see her crying into her hands. This woman lost a son that night and Walker had watched how it happened. Charlie Gibson had no idea he would die that night. Charlie didn't see the gang coming into the room, never had a chance to wake up. Walker felt a tear run down his cheek as he realized how lucky he truly was that night to live.


	15. Chapter 15

After the recess court was once again called to order and Walker waited very nervously for the verdict. He glanced around the room then back to the front wondering what was taking the jury so long on a decision. Finally, after what seemed like several hours, but Walker knew it to be only minutes the judge came out from a side room and the jury found their way back to their seats.

"All rise, Judge Simon Parker now residing!" Shouted a bailiff.

Judge Parker went to his seat and sat down. "You may be seated." He turned to the jury. "Has the jury decided on a verdict?"

"We have your honor." Said the foreman as he turned to face Walker. "We, as the jury find Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, guilty of two counts of Criminally Negligent Manslaughter."

This caused several murmurs to run through the courtroom and Judge Parker had to pound his mallet to get order back. "Order!" He took a deep breath then turned his attention solely on Walker. "We will meet again in two weeks for a sentence hearing. Till then, Ranger Cordell Walker you are under house arrest. You will have permission to see a doctor for your pneumonia." He pounded the mallet once again. "Court is dismissed."

Walker slowly stood, his mind racing about what could happen next. He knew the most time he could spend in jail would be only a few years. Alex made her way towards him, her face still showing the shock of the jury's decision.

"Oh Walker." She gave him a hug. "We'll figure this out, don't worry."

He nodded. "I know. What happens if I get jail time?"

"I'll be right by your side no matter what." She gave him a kiss then took hold of his hand as an officer made his way towards them. "Well, I guess it's time to go home. Angela is probably worried sick about you."

**An Hour Later**

The ranch house was quiet except for the muted sounds of a television playing in the living room. Angela sat at the dining room table trying to focus on her math assignment, but found it very difficult to do. She wanted to know the outcome of her dad's trial and Michelle wouldn't let her watch the news to find out. Frustrated she threw her pencil down to go into the living room to hopefully catch the tail end of Uncle Gage's news conference.

As Angela made her way into the living room the front door opened and in walked her mom with dad right behind her. Angela quickly ran to her parents, gave each a hug then made room so another person could come into the house. This person smiled down at Angela then made his way towards the kitchen.

"Mom, who is that?" She followed her parents into the dining room where her dad sat down in a chair with a huff. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Angie, I'm fine." He coughed several times while mom got the oxygen tank ready. He took a few deep breaths then turned to the man in the kitchen. "What's my limitations, Troy?"

"Unfortunately, very limited." The man approached dad with a shake of his head. "Okay, which ankle you want the monitor on?" Dad raised his right foot and rested it on another chair. "All right, you know the drill. Don't take it off, you can take a shower and if you go past the barrier police will respond."

Angela shook her head in confusion. "Dad, what is that?"

Her dad pulled his pant leg down after the monitor was secured around his ankle then waved for Angela to come closer. "I have something to tell you, Angela." Dad put his arm around her. "Angela, I'm under house arrest…." He looked Angela straight in the eyes. "Sweetie, I was proven guilty of manslaughter. I might be going away….."

"What?" Angela shook her head. "But…why? How? You did nothing wrong, dad."

"Angela, because of me three men were killed. I have to live with that…."

"No!" Angela pulled away from her dad as anger swelled in her young heart. "You saved Randy! And Mrs. Minton talks to mom all the time!" She shook her head once again. "This isn't fair! You did nothing wrong, dad!"

She quickly ran out of the house and towards the barn where she climbed into the loft to hide. How could her father possibly be found guilty? According to mom and Uncle Gage all the evidence pointed to dad being innocent. How could anybody think he wanted to kill those officers that night?

"Angela!" It was her mother and judging by her voice she was very close. "Please, come out so I can talk to you?"

"NO!" Shouted Angela as she crawled into a corner. "Leave me alone!"

Her mother appeared at the top of the ladder, her dress suit covered in dust and hay. "Oh, Angela." She crawled into the loft then sat next to Angela. "We told you that there could be a chance your father might get jail time…."

Angela hiccupped as she buried her face into her knees. "But he did nothing wrong. Why must dad go to jail for something that he had no control over?" Her young mind raced with thoughts too mature for her to really understand. "Mom, I've been watching the news…."

"Angela, I've told you to not believe anything they say…."

"Mom, if you've just watched the news you would see that many supported dad!" Angela turned to face her mom as tears once again ran down her face. "Many believed that dad was innocent. Why did people find him guilty?"

Her mother wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "Some think your father had a different choice than the one he made that night." She shook her head. "Remember what I told you while dad was still in the hospital?"

Angela slowly nodded. "Yeah. You told me that dad had some demons to face." She wiped her face with her shirt. "Just wish this never happened."

"I know." Her mother started to rub Angela's back. "Your father really needs us right now." She gave Angela a kiss on the forehead. "He's going through a rough time and no matter how much we hate what might happen, we have to support him."

"I understand." She bit her lower lip as she started to play with a piece of hay. "How long will dad's jail time be?"

"The most he can serve is five years." Her mother gave her another hug. "But, he will be up for parole before then." She pulled back to look Angela right in the eyes. "Sometimes I forget how smart you are, Angela."

Angela shrugged. "I picked up a few things hearing you guys talk about cases."

Her mother gave her a nod. "Let's go back inside. Your father wants to talk to you."

Back at the ranch house, Walker sat in the living room his mind barely focusing on Troy Jenkins as he continued to explain the rules of house arrest. So, for two weeks he can basically just walk around the house. His limitations were so tight, he can't even go to the front porch. He knew it will drive him stir-crazy, but it won't be nothing compared to jail time. But, he deserved this. After all, because of his actions three men were killed….

"Walker, were you paying any attention to a single word I was saying?" Jenkins said as he switched on Walker's ankle monitor. "You have a one hundred yard radius from the device. That will allow you bathroom utilities, food and sleep."

"Thanks." Walker turned as his wife and daughter came in through the back door. "Are you done here?"

Jenkins shook his head. "Not yet." He went to Alex with a heavy sigh. "I need twenty-three dollars for today."

"Right." Alex went, got her purse and pulled out the money. "What time of the day do you think you'll be coming?"

"Depends on how busy I am." He put the money in an envelope then smiled at the family. "I'll be back tomorrow. Walker, just let me know then when your next doctor's appointment is and I'll work out a plan."

It frustrated Walker that, for the two weeks before the sentencing trial Alex will have to pay for him to live at their very own house. He started to cough once again causing his chest to burn. Alex rubbed his shoulder then turned on a larger oxygen tank they kept at the house. Hopefully Walker's lungs will get strong enough so he can actually breath on his own.

He took in a few deep breaths, thankful for the oxygen. "Angie, please sit down." She did so without looking at him. "I know you're angry, but I did something that night…." He paused to push down the emotions that threatened to surface. "Because of me three men were killed. I can't ignore that fact, Angela. I have to face the consequences for it."

"But you did nothing wrong!" Angela stood back up, her fists clinched by her side. "Randy and Mrs. Minton have even told me numerous times that you didn't have any other choice!"

Walker swallowed hard as his heart ached for his daughter. "Angela, in time you'll understand." His voice had gotten a bit shaky and he had to pause to collect himself. "Just remember, I'm always there for you, no matter what may happen…."

"Enough!" Angela shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "I might be young, but don't treat me like a kid! I understand perfectly what is happening!"

Walker watched his daughter storm up the stairs and to her bedroom before he turned to Alex. "When did I loose my little girl?"

Alex took hold of his right hand then gave it a squeeze. "She's matured much faster than most girls her age." She sighed heavily, her eyes misting up. "Walker, did we not give her a childhood? All of Angie's life she's been smart and stubborn, but was she ever a kid?" She shook her head. "She told me in the barn that she use to listen to us talk and argue about cases we were working on. You'll be amazed on what she has picked up."

"Wow, I didn't know." Walker shook his head. "Should I talk to her?"

"No, just let her vent." Alex ran her hand along his back. "How's your breathing?"

He shrugged. "Doing okay." He tried to take off the cannula, but was stopped by Alex.

She gave him a kiss then patted his knee. "I'm going to start dinner."

With his wife now in the kitchen, Walker shook his head and leaned back into the couch. He then propped his foot up to get a good look at the ankle monitor. With his limitations as tight as they were, he will have to sleep in the living room. He rubbed his face as thoughts began to race through his mind. In two weeks his life might change or it might not. What if he did get jail time? What would it do to his family? Would his friends think less of him?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Gage walk in till the man shouted out his greeting. Gage made his way into the living room then sat down next to Walker. Both didn't say anything till Gage finally cleared his throat and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans.

"So, Walker…." He rubbed the nape of his neck then nervously shifted his weight. "I was asked, discreetly of course to officially become Company B Captain."

Walker smiled at his friend. "Well, I'm glad they choose you. You'll do great."

"Yeah? Thanks." He shrugged and shook his head. "They want me to clean up your office."

"I see." Walker slowly gave Gage a nod. "Just pack everything up in a few boxes and bring them here."

"Right." Gage cleared his throat. "You are officially no longer a Texas Ranger."

Alex came into the living room and went behind Walker to rub his shoulders. "Is it an honorable discharge…." Gage shook his head and Alex let out a quiet sob. "Oh, Walker. I'm so sorry."

Walker tore the cannula off of his face. "Alex, I caused three men to die…."

Anger flashed over Gage's face as he got to his feet. "No you didn't, Walker. What is happening to you, right now is unfair! I was there that night, I saw how severe the conditions were. If anything, I should be on trial." His voice shook with emotion. "I made the call for you to be with the men. I was the one in charge, not you!"

As Gage let out his emotions, Walker felt guiltier than ever. Not for what he did that night, but of how he had been acting since he found out three men were killed. He has been blaming himself for something that has been out of his control from the very beginning. Communications had been down, the team had been outnumbered and even if he had told the team to fight, maybe more men would have died that night. The sudden realization caused his whole body to tremble as reality finally set in.

"Oh God Alex, I might go to jail." His voice quivered as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry…." A tear ran down his face and he quickly buried his head in his hands.

Alex quickly sat down next to him, her arm around his shoulders. "If you do get jail time, I will be here for you. I will never leave you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just remember that, Walker."

Gage shook his head. "I'm real sorry, Walker." He sat back down, elbows on his knees. "Listen, all the Rangers are writing letters to the Governor. They want to see you honorably discharged." He took a deep breath and patted Walker's shoulder. "Many law officers and civilians are very angry about the decision made today. I have a feeling it's going to be a talked about case for years to come."

Walker wiped his face as he started to cough. "Thanks, Gage." He didn't argue as Alex began to wrap the nasal cannula back around his ears. "Sorry, I've been a real jerk these past couple of weeks." He leaned back into the couch and shook his head. "Gage, you're going to do great as Company Captain. Always knew you had potential."

Gage gave Walker a smile. "Thanks, glad…." His voice faded off as his cell phone began to ring. He quickly unclipped it from his belt and flipped it open. "Syd, is everything okay?" His eyes got real big as he went to his feet, nearly tripping as he did so. "Are you sure!" Walker could actually hear Sydney yelling on the other end of the line and had to chuckle. "Okay, I'll be right there! Tell Erica and Jimmy thanks for taking you…." He cringed. "I'm on my way now! Just take deep breaths!"

After he flipped the phone closed, Walker stood up. "Wish I could be there." He gave Gage a hug. "Remember take plenty of pictures." He then turned to Alex. "Why don't you go with him."

"But Walker…."

"I'll be fine." He gave her a kiss. "Now, get going you two."


	16. Chapter 16

In a car somewhere in Dallas, Trivette kept his attention focused solely on the road before him even though Sydney was screaming for him to speed it up. Trivette remembers very vividly when Erica had been in labor and really hoped to never experience that again. Unfortunately, here he was with another screaming woman in the back seat of his car yelling at him to break every road law out there.

"Jimmy, can you possibly drive any faster?" Asked Erica.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Trivette moved into the fast lane and shook his head. "It doesn't help that it's nearing rush hour."

Sydney groaned. "This kid wants to come out! Where the hell is Gage!"

"He's on his way, don't worry." Trivette silently cursed as a slow vehicle cut in front of him. "Stupid drivers! Move out of my way!" He blared his horn, hoping to get the driver's attention. "Do you not see my strobe lights!"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the car moved out of his way and Trivette sped forward. In the backseat he could hear Erica hollering for Sydney to breath, the latter cursing at Trivette. Let's hope he can get to the hospital soon, he really didn't know how much more he can take.

"Just hang on, we're almost there."

**Walker Ranch**

As his friend and wife left, Walker stared out the front window wishing he could go outside and get some fresh air. He sighed heavily and went into the kitchen to make himself some hot tea. While he waited for the kettle to warm up he studied the device on the counter that secured him to the house. He then reached down and started to itch at the Velcro strap which irritatingly rubbed against his skin.

He let out a series of coughs so strong he leaned against the counter for support. One glance at the clock told him it was time to take his medication. He absolutely hated taking drugs, they make him drowsy and slightly uncoordinated. But if he didn't, he may never get rid of this dang pneumonia.

After he took his medication and fixed himself some hot tea he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sipped at the hot liquid, wincing as it scolded his tongue and throat. The tea helped a bit to keep the chills away which he really hated feeling, but it was nothing compared to the aches which ravaged his body. He hated being so sick, especially since now it seemed he was only getting worse and not better.

As he sat on the couch he began to feel rather light headed and thought maybe it was the medication. What was wrong with him? He could feel the mug slipping from his hands, but when he tried to tighten his grip blackness overtook him.

Upstairs in her room, Angela was laying on her bed when she felt something unfamiliar to her. It was a strange feeling, a mix of anxiety and fear that widened her eyes into saucers. She has never felt this before, so what was going on? Quickly she jumped from her bed, ran out of her room then down the stairs to see if her father was all right.

When she got into the living room the first thing she saw was her father laying on the floor by the couch. A mug laid nearby, it's liquid still steaming. Tears began to drip from her eyes as she ran to her father's side to see him sound asleep. Worried, she began to shake her father who moaned and fluttered his eyes.

A knock came at the door and in walked Kelly. "Hey Walker, heard about the verdict." He closed then locked the door behind him. "Real sorry to hear it…." Kelly's jaw dropped and he quickly made his way to Angela. "Angela, what happened?"

"I don't know! I came down the stairs he was like this." She sniffled then wiped her face with her shirt sleeve. "Dad, please wake up. Please."

Her father licked his lips then opened his eyes. "Angie, sweetie I'm okay." His voice was low and slightly slurred. "Kelly, when did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago." He quickly got his medical bag, opened it up and took out a flashlight. "Walker, don't lie to me. When was the last time you took your medication?"

"Just a little while ago." Walker slowly sat up and cradled his head in his hands. "I'm fine, don't worry." He tried to get up, but Kelly gently pushed him back down. "What? I'm okay, just slightly light headed."

Kelly shook his head. "Apparently you passed out." Walker tried to get up, but was gently pushed back down by Kelly. "Have you had anything to drink?" When he shook his head, Kelly got a little more worried. "You're dehydrated. Let me check your temperature."

"No, I'm fine." Walker tried to get up, but stopped when Angela hugged him. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Angela buried her face into Walker's shoulder. "You gave me a scare, dad. Please, just let Kelly do what he needs to do."

Hearing his daughters pleading voice, sort of helped clear the fog from Walker's brain. Did he really pass out? He didn't remember doing so, but then where was his tea? He slowly started to look around and finally spotted the mug a few feet away from him. Okay, so he must have dropped it when he fell off the couch.

"Okay, open your mouth." Walker did so as he began to violently cough once again. "I don't get this, why is this happening?"

"You're very sick." Kelly put the thermometer into Walker's mouth and waited patiently till it beeped. "Hmmm… 104. Not good at all. I need to take you to the hospital."

"Can't." Walker raised his pant leg to show Kelly the monitor. "I'm tied to the house."

Kelly shook his head. "They'll understand once I call your PO to let him know what's going on." He patted Walker's shoulder. "Let's go."

Walker groaned once again as another wave of coughing hit him. "What do you think might have happened?" He checked his hands to see specks of blood splattered on his palms. "Kelly, something is horribly wrong…."

"That's it, I'm calling for an ambulance so I can stay here with Angela." He flipped his phone open and quickly dialed 911. After he gave the operator the information they needed, Kelly checked Walker's temperature again. "Yeah, it's steady at 104. And he is coughing up blood. Okay, will do. Thanks." He hung up then smiled at Angela. "You're going to stay here while the ambulance takes your father to the hospital."

Angela whimpered as she nodded her head. "Okay."

Kelly sat next to Walker with the oxygen mask in his hands. "Here, put this on." Walker did without hesitation. "Where's Alex at?"

"Sydney, is in labor." He said, his breathing getting more and more labored.

"Really? Isn't it too soon for her?"

Walker nodded. "Yeah." He closed his eyes, his mind getting fuzzy again. "Hopefully Miles and Sydney will be okay."

Angela bit her lower lip. "What about you?"

Walker gave his daughter a weak smile. "I'm going to be okay, don't you worry." He held back the urge to cough causing him severe discomfort in the chest. "I'm going to the hospital, but only for a little bit."

Angela shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"My pneumonia." He smiled once again at his daughter. "Don't worry, it's just a precaution…."

"But Kelly called for an ambulance. If it's a precaution, then why the hurry."

Another wave of violent coughing hit Walker and he could hear his daughter whimper. "Please…Angela….It's okay." He managed to get out. "I'll…be fine."

Angela slowly nodded her head. "Is Aunt Sydney okay?"

"Not…really….sure." Walker motioned for his daughter to sit next to him which she did without hesitation. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry though, she's a fighter, she'll make it."

"And what about you?" Angela turned as Kelly opened the front door to allow a paramedic team inside. "When you going to tell mom?"

Walker gave his daughter a big smile. "Soon." He gave Angela a wink. "Don't cause any trouble for Kelly."

Within minutes Walker found himself in the back of an ambulance sitting on a stretcher with an IV in his right arm and an oxygen mask on his face. With the extra fluids running through his body, Walker did feel a bit better though his chest was still on fire. He rolled his head towards the man on his left to see him keeping an eye on a heart monitor. One glance at the paramedics name tag, Walker saw his name to be Liggett.

Liggett smiled down at Walker while he shone a light into each of Walker's eyes. "How you feeling, Mr. Walker?"

"A little better…." Walker closed his eyes as the sway of the ambulance threatened to put him to sleep.

"Stay with me, Mr. Walker." Liggett gently nudged Walker in the shoulder getting him to reopen his eyes. "That's it. Not much longer before we're at Methodist."

Walker began coughing once again, groaning as his chest muscles ached for him to stop. He could feel Liggett pat his shoulder then situate the mask more comfortably on his face. Liggett started to say something to Walker, unfortunately sleep had finally come and the paramedic's voice slowly faded into darkness.

**Methodist Hospital**

As Alex walked into the hospital, she quickly took note on Gage's nervousness. She chuckled and gave her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Alex will never forget how nervous Walker was when she was pregnant. He was so boy like in the way he blushed when people asked him about becoming a father. It was a side of Walker rarely seen and it always got Alex to chuckle.

"Alex!" Trivette ran up and gave her a big hug. "They're trying to stop the contractions, but it looks like little Miles is ready for the world." He turned to Gage. "She's in room five. But I warn you, she's in a lot of pain and might be a bit crabby."

A huge smile spread across Gage's face. "Thanks, for the warning."

Alex started to laugh as she followed Trivette to the private waiting room. "How did you feel when Erica gave birth to Marcus?"

"Nervous as hell." Trivette chuckled and shook his head. "But once I saw him, it seemed as though nothing in the world even mattered." He sat down in a chair then leaned back into it. "Shame Walker can't be here right now. I should go and visit him."

"He would love that, actually." Alex's phone began to go off and judging by the ring tone it was Kelly. "Strange." She flipped it open. "Kelly, is everything all right?"

Kelly took a deep breath. "Walker is heading towards Methodist right now. I don't think it's major, but as a precaution I want him…."

Alex's eyes began misting up. "Kelly, is it his pneumonia?"

"Yeah it is. He started coughing up blood, but not a lot." He took a deep breath. "Right now Angela is with me. I've called Michelle and she's on her way to pick her up."

"Thank you for doing that." Alex nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to go and see if I can meet the ambulance. Thanks for calling and letting me know." She flipped the phone closed then shook her head. "Trivette, Walker is coming into Methodist. Apparently his pneumonia has turned for the worst."

Trivette's face quickly softened. "He can never catch a break. I thought he was getting better? What do you think might have happened?"

Alex shook her head. "Kelly said Walker was coughing up blood." Her voice quivered as she spoke. I just hope it doesn't turn any more serious."


	17. Chapter 17

The paramedic team casually pushed the stretcher through the halls then pulled it into an examining room. Here, Walker slowly stood and with help from Liggett moved to a hospital bed. Once he got comfortable, the paramedic team left and Doctor Nguyen came in. The look on the doctor's face didn't console Walker one bit. In fact it made him worry even more.

Nguyen quickly brought his stethoscope up and placed the metal disk on Walker's bare chest. "When did you start coughing up the blood?"

"This morning." Walker let loose several coughs making Nguyen to scrunch his face up in concern. "What the hell happened doc?"

"Not sure until I get tests done." He shook his head. "Sounds like there's more fluid in your lungs. Let me make room for you in x-rays and I would like to do an MRI as well." He turned as Alex came into the room. "Alex, try to keep him from moving."

Alex slowly nodded. "I'll try." When Doctor Nguyen left she pulled a stool over to Walker's bed than sat down. She gave him a gentle smile as her hand wrapped around his. "Is this an excuse to get out of the house?"

Walker chuckled. "I don't think it's bad…." He began coughing again and he ripped off the oxygen mask so he could cover his face with his hands. Sharp pain radiated from his chest and he fought the urge to moan out in pain. "I hate this, Alex."

She rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Is it getting worse?"

"Not sure." He grimaced as the pain increased. "I think something….might have happened in the court room." 

It seemed the pain was not going to stop and in fact it seemed to get worse while Walker had a harder time breathing. What happened to him? Was it the strain of breathing while the young man knelt on his chest? Did it do something to his weakened lung?

Nguyen came running back into the room and shook his head as he checked Walker's heart rate and oxygen level. "Okay, I'm going to give you something to help calm you down." He injected something into Walker's IV then placed the oxygen mask back around Walker's face. "How's the surgery site?" He pulled the gauze off which covered the circular scar on Walker's neck. "Good news is, that appears to be healing rather nicely."

Walker's world began to get a bit more fogger as the sedative kicked in. It just made it that much harder for him to focus. "How bad is it really, doc?"

"Won't really know till I see the x-rays." Two nurses came into the room and went to Walker's bed where they unlocked the breaks and lowered the angle till he was now laying flat on his back. "Mrs. Walker this will take several minutes. If you want, you can go into the waiting room and I'll let you know when Walker is done."

Alex slowly nodded her head. "Walker, I'm going to go upstairs to see how Sydney is doing." She turned to Doctor Nguyen. "Can you call me up there?"

Doctor Nguyen smiled at her. "Sure thing." He patted Walker's shoulder. "Okay, take it easy, Walker. Don't cause any problems."

**Two Hours Later**

The wait was brutal for Gage and he couldn't stop pacing the waiting room. He chewed on his thumbnail as his heart thudded against his rib cage. It was too soon for Sydney to be in labor and now he wasn't even allowed to see her. What if something happened to her or the baby or to both? This thought made him stop in his tracks then he went over and sank into a seat. Next to him sat Trivette and beside him Montgomery, the latter giving him a friendly smile. 

"I hope everything is okay." Gage slowly stood up as Alex came into the room. "How's Walker? Is he okay?"

Alex slowly nodded. "Yeah, but the pneumonia has gotten worse. So, Doctor Nguyen is keeping him here for a few days." She sat down with a heavy sigh. "Apparently, though rare bleeding is a symptom of pneumonia." She gave him a smile. "How is Sydney?"

Gage blew through his lips then ran his hands through his hair. "They won't let me see her. I just hope everything is okay."

Trivette patted Gage's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sydney is a fighter. And I bet little Miles is as well." 

"Thanks." Doctor Emerson came into the room causing Gage to jump to his feet. "Doc, please tell me you have only good news."

Doctor Emerson gave all of them a gentle smile. "We slowed the contractions down, but I'm afraid the baby will be born early." He nodded at Gage. "You can see your wife now, Mr. Gage, but I warn you she is still in quite a bit of pain."

Gage shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you so much."

As Gage left to see his wife, Trivette decided to take this time to go with Alex to check up on Walker who was located in a room a floor down from them. Trivette couldn't believe his friend was once again in the hospital, it just wasn't like Walker. 

He followed Alex through the halls till they finally came to room labeled 315. Here, he could see Walker laying on a bed with an oxygen mask on his face. He appeared to be sleeping, but that didn't stop the coughs which seemed to come every other minute.

He went up to the bed and took hold of Walker's hand in his. "Hey, buddy." Walker's head rolled over and his eyes opened. "You keep hanging in there."

"Sydney….the baby."

"Doing good. They slowed the contractions down, but Miles will be born early." He patted Walker's hand. "You just worry about yourself."

Walker slowly nodded. "Keep me updated." 

Trivette smiled. "Will do." He noticed Walker's breathing was quite labored which worried him. "Are you all right, Walker?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He took a deep breath and began coughing rather violently. He let out a low groan, shut his eyes then shook his head. "Don't…" He couldn't finish though, his coughing was just too much for him to handle.

Doctor Nguyen came into the room, his face one of concern. "Walker, you need to relax." He shook his head as a nurse came in with a tray. "I'm going to give you a very strong sedative. It will help you to sleep."

Walker slowly nodded. "Thank you." 

Trivette watched on as Doctor Nguyen injected something into Walker's IV then check his vitals. "He's going to be sleeping rather good for awhile." He turned to Alex with a smile on his face. "We're going to keep him sedated for a few days. Hopefully it will help him heal quicker. I really don't want to put a breathing tube in."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Alex shook Doctor Nguyen's hand. "Trivette, if you want to check up on Gage and Sydney, you can. I'll be down here with Walker."

"Sure thing." Trivette gave Alex a hug. "Don't worry, Walker will get better. You see."

**Three Days Later**

Because Miles was born early and was considered a preemie, he was to stay at the hospital while Sydney was allowed to go home. Gage took a deep breath as he stared through the incubator at his son who weighed only five pounds. He put his hand against the plastic wishing he could hold Miles, but knew it was impossible to do so till his son got much healthier. His emotions once again hit him and he quickly had to wipe his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall again.

"Hey Gage." Trivette approached him and put a hand on his back. "Miles is a fighter."

Gage nodded. "Yeah, Doctor Logan did tell us that Miles is doing really good. They just want him to put on some weight and make sure he can breath on his own." He shook his head. "Man, it was close though. Any sooner and he would be a lot worse off." 

"Yeah, he's going to be okay." Trivette smiled. "Just think, Miles and Marcus can eventually play with each other." He nudged Gage in the ribs. "I know my son is a bit older, but I think it'll happen."

"Definitely." Gage took one last look at Miles then turned to his friend. "How's Walker?"

"Doing better. But he's still having some problems breathing." He shook his head. "Word is going around that he may get jail time. I can't see that happening to him."

"Me neither." Gage took a deep breath. "I'm going to go downstairs to see how he's doing." He turned to his son, a smile on his face. "Miles, dad will be right back."

XXXX

A floor below, Walker laid in a hospital bed wishing he could get over the pneumonia. He let out a few chest rattling coughs then closed his eyes. No matter how many times Doctor Nguyen has told him he was getting better, Walker knew his own body and something wasn't right. He still felt light headed and his fever hasn't gone done pass 102. Was it his age? He was healthy at one time, but that was before he was shot and had to get the tube surgically put into his throat. Ever since then, his breathing hasn't been normal.

He shivered at the coldness in the room wondering why they had to keep it so cold. Maybe it was his fever that made the chills come. He shifted his weight ever so slightly, pulled the blanket tighter to his body then tried to relax. However, the coughs still came making him moan into his oxygen mask.

The door opened to his room and in walked Trivette and Gage with smiles on their faces. Walker slowly lifted his arm, gave his friends a wave then put it back under the blanket.

Walker gave Gage a weak smile. "How is little Miles?"

"Fighting. Doctor Logan told us he should be out of the incubator in a few days." Gage sat down next to Walker's bed, a smile on his face. "Heard you might be getting out of here."

Walker nodded. "Yeah, later tonight." He let out a weak smile. "Can't wait to be back at the ranch. I think the fresh air will help me out more…." He had to pause to let out several coughs. "Where's Angela and Alex?"

"On their way right now." Trivette said as he sat down. "Alex got you some clothes from home." His voice faded as his attention wavered. "The media got wind of your release. I warn you, it might get crazy."

"Thanks." Walker shook his head. "Guess it's a slow news day, huh?"

Gage chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, there's a rumor going around that all charges will be dropped. The Simmons family has told reporters they've had doubts from the beginning." He shook his head. "And Mrs. Gibson, she's not talking anymore."

"Really?" Walker closed his eyes, his mind too foggy to truly comprehend his friend's words. "Well, whatever their decision may be, I'll accept it."

Trivette shook his head. "I think it's not right. Why lead you around like this if they were going to get cold feet? It's a waste of time for everybody involved." He slightly turned as the door opened. "Alex is here with Angela. Looks like you'll be going home very soon, Walker."

Doctor Nguyen came in after the family, a smile on his face. "I'm letting you go home a bit earlier than I would have liked. But Kelly assured me he will keep an eye on you, Walker." He stepped up to Walker's bedside and went through a lastvital check. "Just take it easy. Don't push yourself."

Walker nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Hey Walker." Alex went up and gave him a hug. "Let's get you home."

An hour later, Walker was dressed and in a wheelchair glad to be going home even though he knew he should stay at the hospital for a little while longer. However, before he left he wanted to see little Miles who was located in pediatric intensive care. Unfortunately, because of his pneumonia he had to wear a paper mask when entering the ward. He didn't mind one bit, just as long as he got to see his friend's first child. 

Gage pushed Walker's wheelchair down the corridor while Alex walked next to him. As for Angela, she was too young to enter and had gone down to wait with Trivette at the front door. Hopefully soon she'll be able to see Miles who was like a cousin to her.

He let out a few deep coughs and was thankful for the paper mask. If he actually obeys the doctor's orders this time, he might get better. It'll be hard to do, but he had to accept it as a challenge. He had to get healthy for his family.

Gage stopped in front of a large window, locked the brakes on Walker's wheelchair then waved at a nurse. "He's still in an incubator till tomorrow." A huge smile spread across his face as he pointed at the window. "There he is." 

Walker slowly stood to see Miles and was surprised when he did so. The infant was so tiny, but his cry was heard even through the glass. Dark, brown hair crowned the infant's head and Walker could tell he had Gage's nose. Wonder whose eyes Miles got?

"He's small, but he's got Sydney's tenacity." He patted Walker's shoulder. "And we have decided to make you Mile's godfather."

"Really?" A smile spread across Walker's face. "I'll be honored, thank you." He began coughing once again and had to sit back down. "And Alex?" 

"Godmother." Gage unlocked the brakes on the chair. "I feel you're the only ones I can trust with my child." He began to push Walker back to the elevator. "Hopefully you two will be able to guide Miles like you have with me." Gage's voice was quiet.

Alex gave Walker's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you so much, Gage."

Walker nodded. "We'll do our best." Once in the elevator, Walker took the mask off then crumpled it into a ball. "Wish I was healthier to hold Miles."

"Don't worry, you'll get to." The elevator dinged their arrival and Gage pushed Walker into the hallway. "There's Angela and Trivette…." His voice faded. "Looks like the media is right outside the door. You sure you want to go through the front? We can take you…"

"No, it's okay. I'm not scared of them anymore." Walker slowly stood and with Gage's help slowly made his way towards his daughter. "Hey Angela." He gave Angela a hug. "Let's get going home."

But before Walker could even take another step, an all too familiar face came through the doors. Quickly Gage stepped in front of Walker, his hand resting on his gun. Standing before them was Jerome Holloway, the person that had confronted Walker in the courtroom. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked Trivette as he pushed Angela behind him. 

Jerome stuck his hands in his coat pockets which made everybody go on alert. He saw this and ever so slowly took out his hands, making sure to show he had nothing in them.

"Listen, I came here to apologize." Jerome's shoulders slumped forward. "I see it now." He shook his head. "Walker, in the courtroom, emotions took over." He slowly went up to Walker then stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Walker shook the young man's hand. "Sorry about what happened to your cousin. Just wish I could have done…."

"You did all you could do." He shook his head. "I just wish my aunt thought the same way. Hopefully she will turn around. I want to see the charges on you get drop."

Walker was humbled by the man's words. "Thank you." 

Jerome gave him a smile. "No problem." He accepted a hug from Alex then nodded his head. "Well, I should get going. Hopefully we can talk again."

After Jerome left, Walker put his arm around his daughter and gave her a hug. He then kissed her on the head knowing even though he was found guilty by the jury, at least some out there still believed in his innocence. Angela wrapped her arms around Walker's waist then looked up at him with those blue eyes that always got a smile on his face.

"Dad, if that man forgives you, will the other families do the same?"

"Here's to hoping." He patted his daughter on the shoulder. "How about we have mom get us some ice cream?"

Angela's smile grew bigger. "Can we have sundaes!"

"Sure thing." Walker slowly made his way to the front doors where reporters waited to get images of him. "Trivette, try to shield Angela from the cameras. I want her to have no part in this."

Trivette nodded. "Sure thing."

Walker then turned to his wife. "You can hide your face if you want." Alex gave him a quick nod. "Man, I hate this. Wish they would leave us alone."

After the doors opened the sound of reporters filled Walker's ears to the point that it nearly overwhelmed him. He let out a few coughs and saw flashes of light as he did so. Why was he still a news story? It made no sense to Walker, especially since there was a bigger story with the gangs and the mob.

"Walker!" A voice shouted above all the others. "Walker!"

The voice sounded familiar to Gage and it took his brain only seconds to realize it was Raphael Martinez. "Walker, get down!" His right hand unsnapped his pistol from his gun belt and pulled it to chest high. "Trivette! Shield Angela!"

All around him reporters began to look around while others ducked with hands above their heads. Gage could see in his peripheral vision that Walker had obeyed Gage's orders and was now being shielded by an unknown police officer. Then, he saw with horror that Martinez had somehow snuck up behind his friend and now held a gun to his head.

"No! Somebody, stop him!" 

Gage brought his pistol up and without a moment's thought squeezed the trigger. As his bullet hit Martinez in the chest, the gang leader squeezed off a round himself. What Gage saw next will forever haunt him in his dreams. He watched on in horror as his friend's forehead exploded from a gunshot, his blood splattering all over Alex's shirt. Walker remained kneeling for several seconds then fell face first onto the pavement.

"Dad!" Screamed Angela. "Dad!"

Trivette knelt next to Walker and began shouting for a paramedic. "He's still alive!"

Gage's hands began to tremble. "No." His voice was low as he started to shake his head. "Walker…."

"Cordell, you stay with us now." Alex's voice quivered as she cradled her husband's limp body in her lap. "Please, stay with me."


	18. Chapter 18

A paramedic team quickly made their way through the crowd and knelt next to Walker's body. All the men's eyes went wide in shock to discover the Ranger still had a pulse. Quickly they went to work, putting a tube in Walker's mouth and hooking him up to an IV. As they loaded Walker onto a stretcher he began to crash. Gage just watched on, as though in a dream as a man began to do chest compressions on his friend. How could this have happened? Did he do this to Walker? By shooting Martinez, did he bring on the fatal wound to his friend's head?

"Let's get him into the ER, stat!" Shouted one paramedic as he climbed onto the stretcher to continue chest compressions. "Let's move!"

When his friend was through the hospital doors, Gage finally decided to look around. Kneeling on the ground before him, now cradling her crying daughter was Alex. Oh God, Angela saw her father get shot. This revelation made his knees weak and Gage crashed to the asphalt, his pistol clattering away from his hand.

"Gage!" Trivette knelt next to him, his face stained with tears. "Are you shot?"

Gage shook his head. "No, I'm not shot." He swallowed down the bile that had come up from his stomach. "Martinez?"

"Unfortunately, alive. But in a lot of pain." Trivette helped Gage to a more comfortable sitting position. "You did good…."

"I might have killed Walker." Tears began to drop from Gage's eyes. "Why did I shoot Martinez? I knew he might pull the trigger…."

Trivette quickly shook his head. "Don't think that. Right now, Sydney and Miles needs you." He glanced over his shoulder at Alex and Angela who was being escorted away by a Texas Ranger. "Officer, are you all right?" Trivette asked of the man who was with Walker when he was shot.

The officer's face was pale and covered with Walker's blood. "I don't….Am I…." 

A paramedic quickly knelt next to him. "He's in shock! Let's get him inside!"

Gage shakily wiped his brow then picked up his pistol. "I think I'm going to be sick." And the bile came causing him to throw up his breakfast.

It seemed to take several minutes for Gage to collect himself enough to stand up. With Trivette's help he made his way past a pool of blood and into the hospital. Once inside Gage numbly went towards the ER, his mind in such a haze he couldn't make out any faces. He vaguely felt Trivette guide him to a room offset from the main hallway and it was here he meant up with Erica and Montgomery.

He slowly swiveled his head back and forth, trying to figure out who was missing. Then it hit him and he turned to Trivette as the tears started to fall once again.

"Where's Alex and Angela? Is Walker…."

Trivette gently patted his shoulder. "Angela slipped into shock." He bowed and shook his head. "It doesn't look…." His voice cracked as tears began to stain his suit coat. "I'm going to check on Alex." 

Gage slumped into a chair then buried his head into his hands. "Oh God. Please save Walker. Oh please, just let him be all right."

**Two Hours Later**

The news was not good, Walker had suffered a traumatic injury to the brain that could not be repaired. After several scans and tests, doctors finally confirmed to family and friends what all feared. Walker will never wake up again and even if he did, he will forever remain in a vegetative state. Which in turn put Alex in a horrible position. She sat by her husband's beside contemplating on what could be the most difficult decision in her life. Several years back, Walker gave Alex the right to discontinue life support. She just never thought it would actually come to that.

She took hold of Walker's cold hand, brought it up to her face then kissed his thumb. "What should I do Cordell?" Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at her husband's swollen face. "I know your spirit wants to fight, but…." Her voice began to quiver. "Oh Cordell, I just wish you could let me know what decision I need to make."

Instead of an answer from her husband all Alex heard was the sound of the machines keeping him alive. The bullet had done extensive damage to Walker's brain and skull which in turn caused several neurological problems. Tremors constantly vibrated through Walker's hands as his body tried desperately to send out signals that couldn't be connected. This worried Alex since it showed Walker had irreversible brain damage.

"Alex, any improvement?" Trivette sat down next to her, his voice showing he already knew the answer to his question.

"None." She ran her hand up and down Walker's arm. "Oh Jimmy, what should I do?"

He wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. "Think what Walker…." His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. "How's Angela?"

Just the near mention of her daughter's namebrought Alex to tears once again. When Walker was shot, Alex was to his side so she didn't see what really happened. Unfortunately, Angela did see everything and now sat in pediatrics ICU in shock. Will Angela ever recover from this horrible event in her life?

"I'm so sorry." Trivette quickly shook his head. "I didn't mean…."

Alex patted her friend's arm. "No, it's okay…." She wiped the tears from her face. "Jimmy, what do you think Angela would say….I can't see Walker like this…." The emotions were too much for Alex and she buried her face into Trivette's shoulder. "Oh God, what do I do?"

Trivette couldn't even began to understand what Alex felt right now and only hugged her back. Next to them laid his dear friend who will never wake up or be the same again. Why did this have to happen to Walker? How did Martinez manage to pull something like this off? Fortunately, Trivette will be able to find the answers he was looking for since Walker's shooter was alive and doing rather well in a room not too far from here.

The sound of alarms caused him to snap his head towards Walker's bedside and he knew what was happening. Doctors and nurses ran into the room and instantly began working on saving Walker's life. A young nurse escorted Trivette and Alex out of the room and into the hallway where they met up with Gage, Montgomery and Erica.

Erica quickly went up and gave Alex a hug. "Oh, Alex."

"Erica….I know now….." 

Alex pulled away from Erica to turn back to the room. She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath then gently knocked on the doorframe. This got the attention of Doctor Boyd who seemed to know exactly what Alex was about to do. 

They talked in hush whispers for several seconds then Boyd went back into the room where he patted a nurse on the back. The latter nodded his head and began to turn off the life support. As for Alex she slumped into a chair by the door and was crying so hard, Trivette knew everybody in the hallway could hear. 

He watched as the doctor and nurses filed out of the room to give Alex time to be alone with Walker. It didn't seem real to Trivette, his friend couldn't possibly be dead. However, one look into the room made his worse fears come to life. Walker laid on a hospital bed and unlike numerous times before, he will not be coming home. This realization made Trivette's knees shake and he leaned against the doorframe for support.

A hand fell against Trivette's shoulder as an arm wrapped around his waist. "Oh Jimmy." Erica gave his shoulder a kiss. "I'm so sorry…."

Trivette took hold of his wife's hand, not knowing what else to do. After several seconds of silence he took a deep breath then made his way towards Walker's bedside. Here, he took hold of Walker's cold hand and gave it a finalsqueeze.

"Hey, Walker." His voice quivered with emotion and he choked back the tears that threatened to surface. He took a look at Walker's head to see black stitches tracing his forehead and shaved scalp. Injuries that he won't ever recover from. "At least you're with your family now. Tell Uncle Ray and Big Dog hello for me." He quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "We'll see each other again."

XXXX

In a room two floors up Angela sat in a hospital bed, her mind completely lost in the void of emotions. It was as though she was sleeping, even though she knew she wasn't. She was about to lay down when she suddenly got very cold. Why was she cold?

"Angela…."

"Dad…." Angela's fog began to lift and before her stood her father. But what she saw before her was her father before he was shot in the riot. "You look different."

"This is me from ten years back." He stepped up to her bed, a huge smile on his face. "I'm no longer with us, sweetie. But I am always right here." His finger pointed to her chest. "I love you and your mother so much…."

Her father began to fade causing her to reach out for him. "Dad, don't go! Please!"

"Remember me like this. Keep this image with you…." Her father bent down, gave her a kiss then slowly faded away.

"Dad…." Angela wiped her face with her hands. "Don't go…."

"Angela?" It was Uncle Gage and he appeared rather shocked when he came up to Angela. "Who were you talking to just now?"

Angela hiccupped then jumped into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Gage, I miss daddy!"

"Same here, sweetie." He sat down on the bed and cradled her close to his chest. "You're mom will be here shortly." His hand ran down her blonde hair. "Angie, who were you talking to just now?"

Angela snuggled into his shoulder, her whole body relaxing. "Dad. He came to say good-bye." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "He told me to remember him like he was when I was born." She glanced up at her uncle to see tears forming in his eyes. "Dad, isn't feeling pain anymore. He's happy now."

Such innocent words, but they were delivered with such conviction. Gage hugged his niece even tighter as his tears dropped among her blonde curls. Walker will never see his daughter's first date, prom or even graduation. He began to sniffle realizing his friend will never walk his daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. How was it that Walker passed on and yet the man who shot him still lives?

"Uncle Gage, I know it's all right." Angela peered up at him with those piercing blue eyes of hers. "Dad, is happy now." Her eyes wavered from his. "I know he's with grandma and grandpa right now…."

"Yes, he is." Gage's head turned as Alex slowly made her way into the room. "Your mom is here."

Angela quickly jumped down from Gage's lap then ran into Alex's open arms. Seeing the two reunite tore at Gage's heart and he knew then he had to go see his own family. After he gave Alex a hug he went down the hall and to the elevator. Here, he pushed the button for the maternity ward. Wonder what Sydney had to say? He took a deep breath as the doors opened to a cheery little foyer. 

He went up to an intercom, gave his code and made his way inside the maternity ward. Here, he went past several rooms till he found the one he was looking for. 

Sydney quickly tried to get up from her bed, but Gage waved her down. "No, you still need to rest."

"What about Walker? I heard he was shot…." Gage went and gave his wife a hug, hoping to never forget how she felt in his arms. "Gage….how's Walker?"

"I'm so sorry, Sydney." He shook his head and tried to hold back his own emotions. "It was Martinez….Walker didn't even….."

"Oh God." Sydney's shoulders slumped and she began to cry into Gage's shoulder. "What about Angela and Alex?"

Gage nodded. "Trivette is with them right now." He pulled back to wipe the tears from his wife's face. "Sydney, is it okay to change Miles middle name to Walker?" This caused Sydney to cry out. "No, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Sydney patted Gage's chest. "Miles Walker is a great name." She sniffled. "I need to say my good-byes…."

Gage helped his wife to stand, knowing he couldn't stop her. "He's in ICU." He got a wheelchair and led her to it. "They're giving family and friends an hour…." 

Gage choked on the final words he wanted to say. What could he say? And in silence, he led his wife to the elevator where she could say her final good-byes to a dear friend. 

XXXX

In another room in ICU, Raphael Martinez sat in his bed watching the news reports on television. He had done the unthinkable and had actually lived to see the outcome. The bullet to his chest only nicked one of his ribs and cut his left lung. How did he survive? He came to the hospital knowing it was a suicide mission, knowing there was no way in hell Texas Rangers or police would let him live after brutally killing one of their own. But fate apparently had other plans.

When he got to the hospital, there were already reporters camped outside the hospital. He easily was able to blend in by acting as one of the techs. Then, the time came for him to act. By using his disguise he was able to sneak up behind the family and by calling out Walker's name it helped distract everybody's attention from his hand. 

He had hid the black pistol inside the waistband of his pants, knowing if any officer saw it, they would see it was state issued. How poetic it was to kill a man with his own gun. A smile crept across his face as he vividly remembered putting the weapon flush against Walker's head and how he had sensed the Ranger's tension. Then, the smile faded from him when he remembered seeing Walker's daughter and wife. 

It was at that moment he decided on not killing Walker. He didn't want to bring family into this, that would be a horrible mess to clean up. He was in the process of slowly easing his finger off the trigger when that Ranger Gage shot him. It was pure reaction, nothing more when Martinez's finger squeezed the trigger, killing Walker.

He stared at the television, barely comprehending what reporters were saying. Apparently Walker was a fallen hero, a man who will forever remain a legend in Texas. Martinez huffed knowing he will be tagged along side the Ranger as the man that brought him down.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" A detective ordered as he came into Martinez's room. "So, I take it you feel no remorse for what you did?"

Martinez shook his head. "If it wasn't for that stupid Ranger Gage, Walker would still be alive!" Even though in a lot of pain, Martinez still tried to lash out at the detective. "I swear on my mother's grave that I wasn't going to pull the trigger! Give me a test or something, and I'll prove it!"

"You know, no matter what you say, the video tape you made that night, will give you death by lethal injection." The detective sat down next to Martinez's bed and shook his head. "Why in front of his family? Why not at the warehouse?"

"I didn't want to kill him in front of his family! I saw the wife and kid and got cold feet!" 

The detective wiped his hand down his face then stood back up. "Turn the damn television off. He doesn't need another ego boost."


	19. Chapter 19

**Five Days Later**

The day of the funeral was a crisp, beautiful spring day with no clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the graveyard, rippling dresses and suits as it passed. Trivette stood in the pallbearers line, in-between Gage and Billy Greywolf, his attention focused on the flag covered coffin before him. For the last week Trivette has barely slept since sleeping brought on the nightmares. He just went from day to day in a fog, his mind still unable to process his friend's death. It seemed so surreal knowing he will never see Walker's smile or hear his laugh ever again. Why did this happen? Why did Walker have to die?

After the priest's eulogy, he asked for other's to step up to share their memories. It took several seconds before a young man finally went and stood in front of Walker's coffin. He straightened his suit coat then began to play with a piece of paper sitting on the podium.

"My name is Cody Briggs." He took a deep breath. "Ranger Walker and I met several years ago, when I was only seven. He risked his life to rescue me when I had fallen down a dry well." He wiped his eyes with his hand. "I never really got to truly thank him for what he had done." His voice cracked and he quickly left the podium to be comforted by his wife.

Several more people came and talked about Walker either saving them or people they knew. What a life Walker lived and yet he had been so humble about it. The eulogies went on as more and more people got up the courage to talk about the man who will forever remain a legend in Texas. Pride swelled inside Trivette's heart as he realized how privileged he was to have been best friends with Walker.

A very familiar face stepped up to the podium, one that almost interfered with Walker dating Alex. There, standing before him was Marrilee Summers and her daughter, Tammy. The latter has grown into a beautiful woman and doing the math in his head, Trivette realized she would be in her late twenties. He glanced around and spotted a man and a young child standing not too far from the podium. Was that Tammy's son?

Marrilee cleared her throat then rested a paper on the podium. "When I first met Cordell Walker, I was a struggling singer raising my daughter on my own. He saved me from a trouble relationship and by doing so, I fell in love with him." Her voice cracked and she gently wiped a tear away from her eye. "Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. But because of his compassion towards me and my daughter, it opened my eyes. I became a better mother and soon, a wife and grandmother." Marilee's lip began to quiver and Tammy wrapped her arm tightly around her waist. "I will forever miss you, Cordell Walker." She stepped away from the podium and gently placed a yellow rose by the coffin.

Nobody else followed her and Trivette knew most were too stunned to say anything. Several minutes went by before the priest made his way back to the podium. He said a few more final words before the color guard moved in for the twenty-one gun salute. Each time the rifles fired, Trivette could see Gage flinching. Trivette couldn't even imagine what his friend was going through right now. Gage had seen the bullet go through Walker's head, had seen the bloody aftermath. Fortunately for Trivette, he only saw what had happened after the shooting. So, as the color guard fired, all Trivette did was block it out.

He watched on in a fog as DPS officers removed the flag from the coffin, folded it neatly in a triangle then present it to Alex. Walker's wife graciously took it in her hands and gave it a hug. Trivette could see her tears glistening in the sunlight and knew many more will be shed in the months to come.

Once the coffin was clear, representatives of Walker's Cherokee tribe laid a wreath of wildflowers on the coffin, chanted for a bit then made their way back into the crowd of people. Several people followed their lead and started to lay roses and other mementos on or near the coffin. Many were former Kickstart students who had brought their white or yellow belts with them. Most, if not all had written their names with dates on the belts. Then, a bronco rider stepped up and draped a bull rope across the coffin lid. He took off his cowboy hat, rested against it his chest then bowed his head in a quick prayer. Trivette didn't know who he was, but it didn't matter. Walker had touched so many people in his life he knew many more strangers will visit the gravesite and possibly even leave mementos for years to come.

Finally after about an hour, people began leaving and Trivette went up to the casket. In his hands was Walker's wallet badge. He had wanted to pin it on Walker's suit during the wake, but because of the damage done to his head, the casket had remained closed. Trivette's thumb traced the leaves on the badge before he gently laid it among the wildflowers.

Gage came up next to him and gently rested his hand on the casket. "Do you think it was my fault that Walker was killed?"

Trivette quickly shook his head. "No, I don't." He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't ever think it's your fault…."

"But, Martinez's statement." Gage shook his head. "He said he didn't want to…."

"He's a gangster, don't believe anything he says." Trivette patted his friend's shoulder. "You did what anybody would have done."

"I hope you're right." Gage laid a yellow rose on the coffin. "See you back at the ranch."

**XXXX**

An hour later, Alex sat on the porch swing unsure of what to do. Inside, many friends mingled to talk about a man they knew so well. Alex had known the impact Walker had made on some lives, but didn't know how much till after his death. Many cards and flowers arrived at the Company all addressed to her and Angela from people she never met. Most of the flowers will be donated to the veterans club in Fort Worth and others to hospitals.

The screen door creaked open and footsteps made their way to the swing. Debbie sat down next to Alex with a cup of coffee in her hands. She tried to offer it to Alex, who politely declined. The woman nodded and took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Debbie, how do you do it?"

Debbie took a deep breath and shook her head. "You will never get over the emptiness. When you sleep, you expect him to be right there, but when you turn around…." She began to rub the mug's rim with her thumb. "It's so hard knowing he's not going to be there when you wake up."

A tear escaped from Alex's eye and she quickly wiped away the rest. "The last few weeks Walker slept in the spare bedroom." Her voice quivered. "Because of his pneumonia I didn't sleep next to him." The tears began to fall from her eyes. "Just wish I could have held him one last time."

"Just remember all the times that you did." Debbie gave her a hug. "How about Angela?"

Alex took a deep breath. "She's doing amazingly well, better than me." She shook her head. "She keeps telling me that Walker visited her in the hospital. I don't know how to take to that."

"Maybe he did." Debbie sipped at her coffee. "Just think what she could be like right now." Her own voice began to quiver. "She saw everything." A car drove up the driveway to the ranch then parked amongst many others in the front lawn. As the man got out, Alex and Debbie saw it was Ranger Zeigler with his sons. "I'm going to get some food."

Ranger Zeigler walked up the wooden steps of the porch and approached Alex. He took off his cowboy hat, gave her a slight nod then turned to look at his sons.

"We are so sorry, Alex." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "If you need anything, anything at all, I and the rest of the Texas Rangers are here for ya."

Alex slowly stood and gave Zeigler a hug. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He took a deep breath, his eyes wavering from hers. "Just wish…."

"Ssshh….don't say anything." Alex patted his arm. "I know."

**XXXX**

Inside the house, Trivette found himself staring at the many pictures of Walker, Alex and Angela which sat on the fireplace mantel. He took a sip of his water and was about to turn away when a familiar face reflected back at him in the picture frame's glass.

"He and Alex were such a beautiful couple." Marrilee picked up a picture of all three of them and sighed heavily. "Wish I kept in contact with him more."

Trivette slowly nodded his head. "They were meant to be for one another." He turned to look at the woman. "How old is Tammy now?"

"She'll be twenty-six in three months." Merilee put the picture back and smiled at Trivette. "Her son is five years old, his name is Cordell." Her eyes misted up at the boy's name. "He really wants to be a cowboy, like his father."

"What does Tammy's husband do?"

"Bull rider, one of the best actually." Merilee wiped a tear from her eye then took a deep, shaky breath. "I probably should go see how's she's doing."

When she left, Trivette glanced once more at the picture of Walker with Alex and Angela next to him. When he first met Walker so many years ago, Trivette never pictured him as a family man. In fact, he thought the complete opposite. Walker was a bachelor through and through, hell he didn't even wash his truck but on the occasional blue moon. But then the love for Alex began to show.

A big smile spread across Trivette's face as he remembered the smallest little changes in Walker that showed he had truly fallen in love. First, it was his attire. No longer did he wear just a button up shirt and jeans, but instead actually began to coordinate his outfits which included slacks. Then, it was his truck. Trivette remembered being rather surprised when Walker turned his old Dodge Ram in for the more sportier Dakota. A much nicer truck which the old Walker would never have thought of buying.

He breathed in the memories then headed back to the dining room to see Gage sitting at the table all alone. Ever since the shooting Gage has been quiet and reclusive, only talking to say Walker's death was his fault. What if it was? The only way to really prove it is with a lie detector test and Martinez was scheduled to go through one today. In fact Trivette should be getting the results texted to him real soon.

Gage's eyes moved up, caught Trivette's look then glanced back down to the table. His right hand started to play with a floral arrangement that sat before him while he chewed on his bottom lip. What must be going through Gage's mind right now?

Trivette's phone buzzed inside his pant's pocket and he slowly took it out not really sure if he wanted to flip it open. He glanced at Gage then headed past him to hopefully find a private spot on the back porch. Here, he took a deep breath and flipped his phone open to check on the last text he received.

It simply read: **Martinez told the truth. Sorry, Agent Montgomery.**

His heart sank to his stomach and it took all he had left in him emotionally to not break down into tears. Oh God, it can't be true, it just can't be. Gage would have done what any other officer would have given the situation. And to think that led to Walker's death. He knew Gage will eventually find out, the question is how will he take to the startling news?

Heavy footsteps from behind made Trivette turn around to see who it was. There, standing before him was Billy Greywolf a long time friend of Walker's. The man slowly nodded his head then leaned against the wooden railing of the porch.

"Washo is with his parents now." He sighed heavily, his attention going towards the pasture before him. "He should have been buried with them."

Trivette slowly nodded in approval. "But this is much easier for Alex and Angela to see him…." His voice started to crack and he had to clear his throat. "I can't believe he isn't with us anymore."

"He will always be with us in spirit."

"Yeah, I know." Trivette took a deep breath and glanced at the beautiful, clear blue sky above him. "Just wish I had a chance to said good-bye…." He felt a gentle nudge against his shoulder. "Yeah, Billy. What is it?"

Billy pointed to the far pasture. "There, you see it? Sitting on a fence post."

Trivette quickly turned his head to see a large Golden Eagle looking straight at them. The bird didn't move, it just remained perfectly still as though it had just turned to stone.

"I thought those eagles weren't common in Texas." Trivette's voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Billy, what does that mean?"

"Traditionally, in the Cherokee culture it's a very good omen." He gently patted Trivette's shoulder. "Washo is here with us now." A smile gradually crossed Billy's face. "I will cross the river and join ya, Washo. But not yet, my friend. Not quite yet."


	20. Chapter 20

**Not sure if this should be the last chapter or not.**

**Two Weeks Later**

It has been many days since Gage really had a good night's rest and it began to show. His son, Miles was now home with them and so far the stress was driving Gage near to the breaking point. Because of this there was unneeded tension between him and Syd causing Miles to cry more than usual. Gage didn't know how much more he could handle before he did something he would regret.

This morning he found himself in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. He could hear Sydney talking to Miles in the living room, her voice very soft and motherly. After he finished his toast and coffee, he put the cup in the sink and decided to head out the back door. He knew Sydney would get furious with him for leaving, but right now he needed some personal space.

He made it down the stairs when the back door opened behind him. "Francis Gage, are you just going to sneak out like that!"

"Sydney, I just need time alone…."

"You have a wife and newborn baby at home…."

Gage spun around to face Sydney. "I can't handle this anymore! I'm hounded by news crews day and night, I can't sleep and now this." He shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Francis Gage! You get back here right now! Gage!"

He ignored his wife and continued to his car, his heart so full of anger at the moment he knew he had to leave before he lashed out. Gage didn't know where he was going he just had to get away. Once he started his car he headed towards downtown unsure of why he was doing so. There was nothing that way for him except for the occasional bar he could probably duck into.

As he drove his hands continuously wrung the steering wheel underneath them. Why did he fire that shot at Martinez? His decision that day changed everybody's life, including his. If it wasn't for him, Walker will still be alive today, to be with his family. After only a few miles of driving he had to pull over into a newly built strip mall, his mind too foggy to go on anymore.

He could feel the tears fall from his face and he buried his head in his hands. For the last week he has been very cruel to his family, brushing them aside for his own guilt. Oh God, Sydney and Miles they need him so much right now and instead of being there for them he was out wallowing in his own pity.

A gentle knock on his window made him quickly look up and wipe his face. He reached down and pushed the window button. "I'm sorry, I just needed to pull…." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw it was Trivette. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sydney called me." Trivette went around and got into the passenger seat. "She's really worried about you." He shook his head. "A lot of us are."

Gage took a deep breath then leaned back into his seat. "I just don't know how to handle it all. I'm suppose to be Captain now. How can I carry the badge knowing I killed my best friend?" His hand ran through his hair. "Will anybody respect me now?"

Trivette slowly nodded his head. "All of the Rangers still do."

"But, why? I killed Walker."

"You did what they would have done." Trivette gave him a gentle smile. "You're a good man, Gage. I know this is really tough to go through, but remember you have all the Rangers behind you." Trivette laid a hand on Gage's shoulder. "Don't forget, we're all here for you."

Gage nodded. "Thanks." He took a deep breath then started his car. "If you don't mind, I need to visit a friend. Tell Sydney I'll be home in a few hours."

**Walker Ranch**

Since Walker's death, Alex has been in a fog and only made it through the days thanks to Angela. Her daughter has been amazingly strong since the funeral which encouraged Alex to do the same. Unfortunately, it proved difficult to do especially knowing Walker will never give her a hug or his smile again.

With a shaking hand she wiped away the tears from her eyes and started to set the table for lunch. After she finished putting the plates down she realized she had set the table for three. She threw the napkins on the table then fell into one of the chairs. Her hands flew to her face as the tears came out along with loud sobs.

"Oh Walker!" She let all the emotions boil out of her in one long wail. "I wish I could have helped you, wish I could have done something!"

"Mom, why are you crying?"

Alex quickly pulled her hands away from her face to see Angela standing right next to her with one of Walker's cowboy hats in her hands. "Sweetie, where did you get that?"

"I got it from the closet." She gave the hat a hug. "Hope you don't mind, but I wanted something of dad's in my room." She then smiled. "I want to be a Ranger like him."

"Oh, Angela." Alex motioned for her daughter to come nearer which she did. "Why do you want to be a Texas Ranger?"

Angela shrugged. "I want to honor dad."

Alex brought her daughter in for a tight hug. "How do you do it?"

Angela pulled back and gave Alex a curious look. "Do what?" Her eyes got slightly bigger as a frown crossed her face. "I know we miss dad. But why should we cry? He wouldn't want us to cry, mom."

The innocent words made Alex realize that her daughter was so much more like Walker than she had ever thought. How difficult will it be for her to live with someone who will act just like Walker? Just thinking about it made the tears come once again to Alex's eyes. Will the pain ever go away? Will she ever be able to live a normal life without her husband?

"Mom, don't cry." Angela gave Alex a hug. "Dad is right here. He is always with us."

**Fort Worth, Texas**

The cemetery was quiet as Gage made his way through the pathways to visit Walker. Birds chirped as the wind rustled the leaves above him which helped settle Gage's nerves. As he walked he glanced at the tombstones, always amazed at how young some people were when they passed on. At least Walker lived a long life, leaving a legacy that many will always remember. Maybe Walker's story will be told through the generations just like Hayes Cooper's. Gage knew he will be telling his own son the many stories of Walker's life.

After a ten minute walk he came upon Walker's grave to see the freshly planted grass seeds were finally growing. He took off his cowboy hat, said a silent prayer then squatted down to get a look at all the mementos left by people who knew Walker. There was a small white teddy bear, several yellow roses and a rodeo belt buckle. Wonder what will happen to all these trinkets? Will they be archived or given to Alex?

He cleaned off the dirt that had collected on the tombstone then sat down next to the grave. This is the first time he has been alone and right now he didn't know what to do. What could he do?

"Just wish you were with us, Walker." Gage took a deep breath then shook his head. "Martinez will most likely get the chair, but…." He cleared his throat as emotions took over. "They want me to come back, to take over for you…" He glanced down at the hat in his hands not sure what to say next. "Just wish I knew what to do."

"Hey, want some company?"

Gage turned to see Randy Zeigler standing behind him with a yellow rose in his hand. "I don't mind."

Randy placed the rose on the headstone then sat down next to Gage. "I haven't been here since the funeral…." He let out a few coughs then rested his arms on his knees. "Glad to see Martinez is going to get the chair."

"Just wish I didn't shoot him, Walker would still be alive…."

"You don't know that Gage, nobody does." Randy gave Gage's shoulder a friendly pat. "Have you thought about the Captain position?"

Gage quickly shook his head. "I can't, not after what happened."

Randy let out a heavy sigh then picked up the little teddy bear. "Me and the other Rangers want you as Captain. We wouldn't have it any other way." He turned to Gage with a smile across his face. "Everybody still trusts you, Gage and we won't let you bury yourself with guilt. What you did that day is what _all _of us would have done." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a Captain's badge. "Saw Sydney, she gave me this."

"Can't, it's Walker's old badge…."

"Then where it with pride." He put the badge into Gage's hand with a tear in his eye. "I wish I could wear it, but it's not my time yet. But it is yours. Someday people will tell stories about you to their kids. I know I will." He slowly stood and pulled out another item from his pocket. "Hey Walker, Porter never got time to give this to you." He rested the envelope on the tombstone under his rose then took off his own hat to say a prayer.

It was at this time Gage thought he saw somebody standing near some tombstones a few rows away. The man appeared to be in a fog which seemed rather strange. But before Gage could bring it up with Randy, the man disappeared. Strange, was it a ghost? He was in a graveyard after all and he did believe in spirits. After several seconds he shook his head, pinned the badge to his shirt then glanced at Randy to see a tear running down the man's face. That was when it hit him that Randy survived a night that eventually killed five men.

Randy cleared his throat, wiped his eyes then nodded his head. "Time to move on, Gage." He patted Gage on the shoulder. "Glad to see you're Captain again. Walker would be proud."


	21. Chapter 21

**I left this chapter open in many areas for a reason. Hope you all have enjoyed the story. :D  
**

**Three Months Later**

Sleep hasn't come easy for Gage and he wondered if the nightmares would ever end. He rubbed his face then gradually swung his legs over the bed's side. Next to him Sydney stirred, but didn't wake up. Thankfully Miles was now sleeping through the night giving Sydney much needed rest. He rubbed his face once more then slowly stood, the bare wood cool against his feet.

He slowly made his way to Miles' bassinet to see him sleeping soundly. "Morning, Miles." His voice was hushed so as not to wake up Sydney or his son. "Daddy will come in to kiss you good-bye before he leaves."

After a quick shower, Gage got dressed for work which meant wearing tan slacks, a button up shirt and his tan cowboy hat. When it came time to pin on the Captain badge, he hesitated wishing he received it some other way. His fingers ran along the leaves as they always did while memories flashed before his eyes. Why was he Captain? Did he really deserve the position once held by his dear friend?

"Gage…."

Gage's head snapped up at hearing the faint male voice. "Hello?" He took a step into the hallway to see nobody there. "Huh, must be hearing things."

He pinned the badge on his shirt then made his way into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. As he sat down with two slices of toast, an orange and a glass of milk his cell phone began to vibrate against the table top.

"Better be important." Gage picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Yeah, Zeigler."

"Gage, we have a serious situation. Three members of the Latinos locked themselves in a house. They have two hostages with them; one is an uncle and the other is a sister. We need you, Gage."

"Right, I'll be right there."

Gage flipped his phone closed, finished his meal then got a large mug of coffee to go. He made his way to the bedroom, kissed his wife and son good-bye then ran out of the house to his car. He was mid-way through the lawn when he felt a presence behind him.

"Sydney?" He turned and saw nobody behind him. "Hello? Who's there!" When he didn't get a response he got inside his car and shook his head. "Gage, you're loosing. Gotta keep it together." His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't put the keys in the ignition. "Okay, I need to calm down. Maybe Sydney is right, maybe I should take a few weeks off."

After several minutes of driving, Gage finally found himself parked behind police lines next to an unmarked SUV. All around him is what appeared to be chaos to an average citizen, but to his trained mind he could see all the separate areas designated for each team. He got out and headed towards his left where he quickly spotted Zeigler talking to a SWAT officer.

Zeigler looked up and shook his head. "Gage, it's pretty hairy. Talking about anti-machine guns and rumors of grenades." He tapped a piece of paper that was laid out on the hood of his car. "Small bungalow style house. Built the exact same way as the neighbor's, so unless they did some serious remodeling it should be the same lay out."

"Okay, whose the SWAT officer in charge?"

"That guy over there," Zeigler pointed to a small man about a hundred yards away. "Wants us Rangers to be on alert in case the negotiator can't get through." He put his hands on his hips. "Apparently this is a lovers quarrel gone horribly wrong."

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Gage smiled then nodded his head. "All right, suit up. Vest, helmet and jacket. Man the bean bag rifle and I'll cover with my sidearm."

Zeigler nodded his head. "Got it. Hope this all goes smoothly."

An hour passed with no end in sight for the hostage situation which really troubled Gage. The negotiator was going nowhere and Gage could tell most of the officers around him were beginning to tense up. Something didn't feel right about this, but what could it be? He glanced at the house to see the blinds move in the living room window. This little bit of movement brought everybody's weapons up, including Gage's and Zeigler's.

The SWAT van's back door suddenly banged open and out stormed several men in riot gear. Gage's heart began to bang hard against his chest as his eyes expertly moved around hoping to spot any sudden movement from the house. Zeigler had inched his way behind a squad car where he knelt with the bean bag rifle ready at his side.

Zeigler turned his head to Gage then frantically waved for him to take cover. Gage didn't hesitate, he dove behind the squad car and squatted next to his friend. _Something wasn't right, not right at all._ Thought Gage as he flexed his hands around his pistol's grip.

The front door opened up and out walked a male with his hands laced on top of his head. Two SWAT officers motioned for the man to come towards them which he did without any hesitation. As a precaution the officers put handcuffs on the man then escorted him to a waiting unit.

An officer ran up to Gage's side and shook his head. "Harry, our negotiator finally got through, but the sister is still a hostage."

"Any word if she's injured?"

"Don't know, sir." He patted Gage's shoulder and pointed to the living room window. "The blinds are moving….."

Gunfire erupted from the house causing most of the officers to duck behind units or unmarked cars. This was the first fire fight Gage has been in since Walker's death and he could feel the nerves jitter his body. He glanced around the bumper of the squad car to see one of the suspects standing near the front door, a young girl cowering on the porch by his feet. He knew he was a crack shot, knew he could injure the suspect, but his arms wouldn't lift his pistol.

"Gage! Are you all right? Have you been hit!" Zeigler's voice seemed to be shouting to Gage through a thin tunnel. "Gage!"

Gage's hands dropped his pistol and he shook his head. "I can't….Walker…."

"Gage…." It was the male voice once again and Gage quickly glanced around hoping to see who the voice belonged to. "It's me…."

"Walker…." Tears streamed down Gage's voice as all gun battle sounds faded from his mind. "I can't do this….I can't fire my weapon." He shook his head. "I'm not cut out for this…."

A hand fell upon Gage's shoulders, comforting him almost instantly. "It wasn't your fault. Your bullet didn't kill me…." It was Walker's quiet voice. "You did well that day, Gage. I'm very proud of you…."

The sounds of the firefight came back and Gage knew now what he had to do. He picked his pistol up and held it out in front of him, using the bumper to steady his arms. If he didn't do this now, he might as well retire. He took a deep breath, aimed at the suspect's hand and fired a shot. The suspect screamed then dropped to his knees, his weapon clattering to the porch.

"GO! GO! GO!" Shouted the SWAT leader as he waved for his men to raid the house. "Get the female to safety!"

Zeigler snapped his head around to face Gage, a look of disbelief on his face. "Didn't know you were that good of a marksman."

"Neither did I." Gage shook his head as he kept an eye on the house. "Sorry about earlier. Think I'll be better now."

**Five Years Later**

The high school halls were crowded as usual as Angela Walker made her way towards her locker. The day went by relatively slow for her, but she had to remind herself to keep fighting through the boredom. At sixteen she had a grade 4.5 average, working her way through two college courses, and was the valedictorian of her class. She will be graduating with the seniors this year and will be going to college in the fall. Thankfully she had already been excepted to Mississippi State University where she will hopefully get a masters degree in criminal justice and a major in sociology. And once out of college she will attend the police academy and move up till she eventually became a Texas Ranger like her father.

"Hey Angie, in your own world again?"

Angela snapped her head to the right to see her long time friend, Meaghan Monroe smiling at her. "Oh, Meg sorry about that. Just thinking." She took a deep breath then smiled at her friend. "I can't hang out tonight, gotta get ready for the ceremony."

A look of confusion swept over Meaghan's face till her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I forgot about that!" She shook her head. "Can't believe it took this long for your father to be inducted into the hall of fame."

"Unfortunately his name had to be cleared first." Angela's voice was quiet as emotions came to the surface. "It's been a battle to prove that my father had nothing to do with the death of those officers that night." She cleared her throat and quickly wiped her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll call you Meaghan."

Angela waved good-bye to her dear friend and briskly walked to her locker knowing she will have to get home soon in order to get ready for the ceremony. Tonight would get a lot of weight off her mom's shoulders who has carried a burden for far too long. It has seemed that everybody in the state of Texas thought that Angela's father was still guilty all thanks to Mrs. Gibson's testimony to many reporters. But tonight that will hopefully all change.

"Hey, Angie." Joey Staples approached with a smile on his face. "Still need a date for tonight?"

"Definitely, thank you." Angela made it to her locker, opened it up and swung her bag around to take out the books she did not need for homework. "I really appreciate this Joey."

Joey shrugged. "Not a problem, what are friends for?" He leaned against the lockers by Angela and started to play with his backpack straps. "Will I have to wear a suit?"

"Of course." Angela chuckled at her friend as she closed the locker door. "So, what will you do once I graduate this year?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably hide out in a few lockers, hoping the jocks don't find me." He pushed away from the lockers and shook his head. "All I ask is that you don't forget about me."

"How could I?" Angela walked down the hall till she reached the exit. "You just want to ride with me back to the ranch?"

Joey nodded. "Sure, but before we go, can we get a quick bite to eat. I'm starving."

**Fort Worth, Texas **

The late afternoon sun shone brightly in between the trees as Gage made his way down the very familiar path towards Walker's grave site. It has been quiet awhile since his last visit here and he now started to feel guilty. He will have to try to come out here more often when he had the free time to do so. Currently in his life he was juggling many things, including another child, Landon born two years ago. Then, his career was gaining momentum and there were rumors he could become Headquarters Captain.

When he reached the grave site Gage saw it had been freshly cleaned up. The only items left today was a yellow rose and what appeared to be a war medallion. Gage took out a small Texas Ranger pin then placed it on the yellow rose.

"Hey Walker." He took off his cowboy hat and started to turn it around in his hands. "You're finally getting into the Texas Ranger Hall of Fame. Just wish it would have come sooner, but we had to clear your name first." He took a deep breath then smiled. "Miles wants to change his name to Walker." He laughed. "I have a feeling he'll do it when he gets old enough. Landon is amazing. He's spunky like his mom."

He stood there for several minutes in silence then put his hat back on. After a few more minutes he went back to his car so he could head to C.D.'s for a quick get together with Trivette and Zeigler. The awards ceremony is in four hours which gave him plenty of time to get something to eat and change into his suit. Let's just hope things remain calm he would hate to miss out on the big event tonight.

He smiled and looked up to the sky. "Congrats, Walker. You're name has finally been cleared."


End file.
